


Covert Love

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Auror Harry Potter, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Humor, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Romance, Suspense, bodyguard trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 79,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: To serve and protect. That’s what Harry was there for. He had been sent undercover to protect Ginny Weasley from a mad man. Not to fall in love with her. But how couldn’t he? She was everything anyone could want, and clearly her stalker agreed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 128
Kudos: 258





	1. Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new story for y’all. A little background: a magical AU. Harry never went to Hogwarts so he doesn't know any of the Weasley’s.TheDistantDusk and gryffindormischief have been awesome working with me on this fic!

"Potter!" Jamison's deep Irish accent echoed through the room. Harry stood up to look over his cubicle. His detective chief was standing in the doorway to his office, his eternal grimace in place. 

"Yes, sir?" Harry pushed in his chair, knowing full well he was not coming back to his desk anytime soon. When Jamieson had that tone, it meant Harry was gonna be gone for a while. 

The look on Jamieson’s face suggested Harry’s premonition was correct before entering the room. Excitement and nerves started jumbling in Harry’s gut. After months of desk duty, Harry was ready to get back out there. 

Desk duty hadn't been his idea, but after the way his last case had ended, his boss had taken him away from active duty. It was fair, and the logical part of Harry agreed with his boss’s decision but that didn't make it any easier to be stuck doing paperwork. 

Jamieson was already sitting behind his desk when Harry entered the office. He didn't look up from his work as he gestured at the chairs in front of the desk. "Potter, take a seat."

Harry did as he was told, remaining silent. Jamieson preferred questions at the end of his briefings, and Harry was not going to chance being removed from the case due to speaking before being called upon. It only took a moment for Jamieson to finish his paragraph. He put his quill aside on the desk before lacing his fingers together, creating a bridge to rest his chin on.

“You ready to go back into the field?” That was Jamieson for you, direct as a well-cast stunner. Jamieson just needed to know the basics. Are you fit and able? Good, then it’s time to get back to work. 

When Harry nodded, Jamieson studied him for a moment before he echoed Harry’s nod. “Aye.” He pulled a folder from underneath a pile of parchment. He handed Harry the file. “In there is the description of the individual who you’ll be protecting.”

“Protecting?” Harry asked as he flipped open the manilla envelope. The front page held a basic profile.  _ Ginny Weasley. Chaser for Ballycastle Bats. Threatened via numerous letters and notes left in her locker.  _

“Yes, I’m going to be sending you in to remain near Weasley. I want this to be a covert operation, in hopes of catching the perpetrator. If they have been leaving the notes in Weasley’s locker they have access to the changing room—”

“Which means a player, staff, or security guard for the stadium may be involved.” Harry finished as he continued to read through the notes. “These are rather -- tame, all things considered.”.”

Harry looked up in time to see Jamieson nod. “We have seen much worse, but if you noticed, there is a definite obsessional undertone. Mentions of knowing where her home is and where she shops. If I had to guess, I’d say we’ve got a stalker of some sort.”

“No doubt about that,” Harry agreed, re-reading the line about how easy it would be to fly up to her fifth-floor flat. “So we’re getting involved because of the insinuation that one of her staff may be entangled in all this?” 

Jamieson’s lips twitched in the closest thing he had to a smile. “I knew I hired you for a reason. Yes, that is the main reason, but I also happen to be mates with her brother Bill. We were in the same house and year at Hogwarts.” His brow quirked. “You didn’t go to Hogwarts, right?”

Harry nodded absentmindedly, his focus back on the letters in hope of finding any indicating phrases. “My Godfathers homeschooled me.”

“That’s right. Well, Bill asked me to check into this as a favor, and I can’t say no to the man who just named me the godfather of his next daughter.” 

The obvious fondness in Jamieson’s voice surprised Harry. He’d never imagined his captain as the  _ touchy-feely _ type, but it was obvious his affection for his friend and his family was great. Harry wisely chose to keep his observations to himself, figuring his tough as nails boss wouldn’t appreciate the callout. He flipped through the pages of Ballycastle staff. “Fair enough. Do any of the suspects stand out more than the rest?”

“Ah, well, we don’t have much information on the actual situation.” 

Harry stopped mid-flip. When he looked up at Jamieson he noticed a pink tinge around his ears. “What does that mean?”

Jamieson took a deep breath, his chest rising. “The only intel is public knowledge, or what Bill has provided.”

“Wait.” Harry couldn’t quite contain his surprise. “Are you telling me we’re going in blind?” 

“Not blind, per se.” Jamieson scowled as he rubbed the back of his red neck. “I mentioned you’ll be undercover, yeah?”

“You said covert.”

Jamieson raised his hand. “Exactly. You were almost signed by a professional quidditch team, if I’m not mistaken.” 

Harry nodded slowly. He had gone to the league tryouts a few years back, but decided to decline the offers, instead taking the advice of a trusted friend and enlisting in the Auror academy. “I played seeker.”

“And that is exactly the position that has opened up for Ballycastle.” Jamieson gestured to the folder still on Harry’s lap. “Their current seeker, Malcolm Kalvin, was seriously injured two days after their reserve seeker Philip Henson quit.” 

It only took Harry a moment to read the notes on both of the Bats’ seekers. “Henson left to go be with his family in America and Kalvin has periodic memory loss.”

“That’s right. Which means they are having an emergency trial on Friday.” Jamieson scratched the stubble along his jaw. “When was the last time you flew, Potter?”

“Uh -- I’d guess maybe last week, maybe the week before.” 

“Well, the rest of this week you’ll be doing nothing but flying.”

Harry’s mind needed a moment to comprehend everything his boss was telling him. “So I have two days to be at a professional level?” 

Jamieson waved off his concern. “We’ll get you into tip-top shape. Bill knows Oliver Wood from Puddlemere and he’s agreed to come work with you.” 

“Sir—” Harry wanted to object that even with one of England’s best keepers there was no way he was going to be selected for the squad, but Jamieson interrupted him. 

“Potter, I know you, and when you set your mind to something… you don’t stop until the end. It’s one of the reasons you’re my best detective.”

Harry was stunned into silence. Never before had his chief given him such a compliment. “Thank you, sir.”

Jamieson waved him off again. “Now, let’s discuss Miss Weasley. You read her profile?” 

Nodding, Harry flipped back to the starting page. 

“Good. Now, she will be unaware of your mission. Same with the rest of the team. I need you to stay close to her. Befriend her. I want it to be inconspicuous that you’ll be around her often.”

Harry nodded. It couldn’t be too hard to find a topic to bond over with a professional quidditch player. “Who is my contact?”

“Bill Weasley. It will be easy for him to around Miss Weasley so you’ll report any important findings to him. He has been staying around his sister’s flat at night, so really we just need a day shift.”

“Okay.”

Jamieson laced his fingers in order to rest his chin again. “Any question right now?”

Harry thought about it. He knew his purpose, target, contact… “When you say undercover, what’s my backstory?”

“Ah, that’s the easiest part. You’ll be Harry Potter, who changed his mind and decided to re-tryout as a professional seeker. You can craft any tales you want to tell people, but I’d advise keeping it close to the truth.”

“Easy enough.” Harry took a deep breath. “Then I have nothing else for now.” 

“Good.” Jamieson stood from his chair, offering out his hand. “Thank you, Potter.” 

Harry grasped his boss’ calloused hand. “I’m happy to help.” 

“I knew I picked the right man.” Jamieson released his finger. “Now, dismissed. Wood should be here within the hour and you need to give your remaining paperwork to Finnigan.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry clutched the handle of his Firebolt as if he was afraid the broom would fly away without him. He’d forgotten how intense tryouts were, and he was saying that as a member of one of Ireland’s most elite auror squads. And it wasn’t even over yet! He’d made it through the first three cuts, which had left only himself and one other bloke, and now they were going to have a one on one seeker battle. 

His fingers felt numb as he forced himself to loosen his grip. It wouldn’t do him any good to let the snitch slip out of his fingers because he’d lost feeling in them. 

“That was an impressive feint earlier,” a voice spoke behind him. Harry turned and was face to face with the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen. Add that to an adorably freckled nose and hypnotic brown eyes, and Harry’s mind went completely blank. He was certain that if breathing it wasn’t integrated into his hardwiring, he might have stopped. 

The woman, or goddess, pointed up into the sky. “I saw you feint past McNabb when he was coming for you. Most can’t get past him.” 

Harry discreetly used his free hand to pinch his leg, hoping the pain would jolt his mind back into making coherent sentences. “Uh - Thank you.”

Her smile became sympathetic. “Nervous about the one-on-one?” 

“Y - Yeah.” Harry was happy to have any reason other than the truth for his incompetence. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m not sure how I’ll match up against the titan over there.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the bulky man stretching before his flight. 

“Oh, I’d say you have it in the bag,” said the red-head, waving off his concern. “And if he gets too close…” A wicked smirk curled on her lips. “Just ask him to spell his name, and you’ll have a twenty-second head start.”

“Is his name that difficult?”

“If you think Jack Smith is a challenge, then yes.”

Harry snorted. “That does sound very complex, but hasn’t he been spelling it his whole life?” 

She shrugged nonchalantly. “You’d think so, but after watching him struggle to write it on the sign-in sheet this morning…” She shrugged again. “Anyways, your name is Potter, right?”

“And I know how to spell it.” Harry wanted to pat himself on the back when his joke made her laugh. Instead, he held out his hand. “Harry.”

Her grip was strong in his. “I’m Ginny.” 

"Ginny, as in Ginny Weasley?" Harry blurted before he could stop himself. 

She laughed. "Glad to see my reputation precedes me." 

Harry couldn't get his mind to wrap around it all. This was Ginny Weasley, his charge. She didn't seem like the kind of person you'd want to threaten. Ginny was too nice and funny for the kind of shit to happen to her. Then again, he might just be biased because she was the most attractive woman to ever talk to him… 

"Harry?" Ginny waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Did you get lost there?" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Harry forced himself into his work mindset. A little warning in the file would have been nice. Why Bill didn't include a photo of her… he could have prepared himself! No! Harry couldn't allow himself to admire her beauty, no matter how attractive her smile was. She was his ward and nothing could happen between them. The sooner he got that through his head, the better. “It’s just a lot to take in.”

“Oh yeah! Ballycastle stadium is quite a sight.” Ginny looked across the perfectly cut grass, her smile serene. “It’s one of the many reasons I choose the Bats.”

“What are some of the others?” Harry praised himself for his casualness. This was what he needed to do, these were his orders:To become her friend. And that was done not by fawning over her, but by keeping things smooth and easy. Having simple, friendly conversations. 

“Ireland’s lush green fields.” Ginny didn’t miss a beat as she started ticking off fingers. “Not being the only red-head for twenty kilometers, and don’t get me started on my passion for a good Irish ditty.” 

“I’m guessing that means you know some good places to relax with a pint and music?” 

“You could say that.” Ginny leaned in closer, and Harry was floored by a scent so intoxicating words were lost on him again. It was like she’d combined the sweetest-smelling flowers in the world and added something indistant… so indistinct he couldn’t describe it in words. “How about this; after you’ve signed your life away to the Bats, I’ll take you out for a pint or two. The first shout on me.”

“Th -/” Harry cleared his throat. “That would be amazing. But wh -- what if I don’t get signed?”

Ginny’s hand came up to pat his shoulder as her lips twisted into a doubtful smile. “Then Coach Nessa really does hate the team, because why else would he want to the torture the team with that brainless brute?” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“One Kilkenny Ale for you, and one Harp Lager for me.” Ginny set the glasses down on the table. Harry took his drink with a quick thanks. He was still in a shocked state. Signing to a professional quidditch team would do that to you. No matter what Ginny had said before the one-on-one flight, Harry really hadn’t expected to win. But Ginny had been right. Harry had flown circles around the larger man.

Ginny raised her glass. "Welcome to the team." Harry followed her lead, taking a large gulp. Ginny put her drink back onto the table. "So, I'd say it's about time I get to know my newest teammate." She placed her elbow beside her glass and rested her head on her hand. "What do I need to know about you, Potter?" 

Harry hated how -- for lack of a better term --  _ turned-on  _ he was from just the look she was giving him. It wasn't necessarily flirtatious, but rather  _ intense _ , and made him feel as if the rest of the world didn't exist. 

He took another quick sip of his pint before answering. "Uh -- not much, really." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. A guy like you --" Ashiver ran down his spine…  _ that damn look _ !— "has something interesting about him. Maybe like where you learned to play like that? I know it wasn't Hogwarts, because I'd remember you."

Part of Harry, the part that was a glutton for pain, wanted there to be more to her words. He wanted her to admit he hadn't gone to Hogwarts because she found him  _ too _ attractive to forget. There was also the desire for her cheeks to darken with a pretty flush because she was nervous, and not just appear darker in the flickering of the faint pub light.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We —I guess  _ I _ —learned from my godfather, Sirius." 

"With a name like that, I'd guess he had a  _ serious _ side." Ginny laughed at her own joke, which was  _ too _ endearing.

"Hardly. The man can't stop himself from making a joke. Being raised by him was an interesting experience, to say the least." 

Ginny lifted her head off her hand and tilted it slightly to the side. "You were raised by your godfather?" 

"Yeah." His hand unconsciously came to rub the back of his neck. He'd never liked talking about his past. People always got awkward when he explained what had happened to his parents. Not that he could blame them. Death was always awkward. "My parents they -- er -- died when I was one." 

Harry prepared himself for the  _ oh I'm so sorry _ or  _ that's horrible. _ Instead, Ginny reached across the table and took his free hand. She didn't say anything, just squeezed his fingers. Warmth spread from her touch. Normally, Harry would retreat from the conversation when his parents were brought up, but for the first time in a long time, he felt like he  _ could _ talk about it. 

"It - They were murdered by an old friend of theirs from Hogwarts.” His throat always closed up every time he said those words. Harry could see the surprise in Ginny’s eyes, but she still didn’t say a word, letting him be in complete control. “Peter, their friend, joined a gang and his leader knew my parents had money, so he and Peter went to go rob my parents. Things went -- South in the end.”

“I’d say things were South from the start.” Ginny twisted their joined hands so she could rub her thumb over his palm. 

To Harry’s surprise, he laughed. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“So your godfather raised you after that?”

He nodded. “Sirius and Remus, actually. They were both friends with my father, but Sirius is legally my godfather. Remus is now a teacher up at Hogwarts, and Sirius owns a muggle motorcycle shop.” 

“Really? You don’t hear about many wizards starting muggle businesses.”

“Sirius has always loved bikes. He told me it started just because his parents hated anything to do with muggles, but then he realized how interesting they were. And after what happened to my parents -- Sirius said the muggle world was a nice break from it all.” Harry realized how dry his throat had become and took a deep drag from his pint. 

“And I’m guessing he knows how to ride them?” Ginny was still looking at him as if there weren’t twenty other people in the pub, as if there weren’t an entire world outside that front door. It sent shivers down his spine. 

“Yeah, and he taught me.” 

Ginny’s grin became wider and a little mischievous. “ _ Really _ ?” She slid her hand out of his, Harry instantly bemoaned the loss of her touch. She linked her own fingers together in a praying stance. “How long do I have to beg for you to take me on a ride?”

“You -- you wanna go for a ride?” 

“Hell yeah! I’ve never met anyone who actually knows how to drive a muggle vehicle.” She waved her hands in excitement.“My father works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office in England, and he’s gone on and on about motorbikes and automobiles. He’s also obsessed with aeroplanes, but that’s another thing entirely.”

Harry couldn’t stop staring as Ginny eagerly chattered. She was...amazing wasn’t a strong enough word. “I’d love to take you for a ride sometime.” 

Ginny beamed at him. “Awesome! When would you be free? Tonight?”

“Well, night time isn’t the best time.” Harry paused, going through his mental calendar. “We have practice all week, but I should be free next Saturday. Maybe go sometime in the morning?”

Before Harry could comprehend what was happening, Ginny had risen from her chair and her arms were wrapped around his neck. “That’s perfect, Harry! Thank you!” 

Her flowery scent filled his lungs, making his mind lose connection to the rest of his body for a moment. When he finally came back to his senses he stuttered his response. “O -- Of course. Any time.”

“I’m gonna go get you another pint,” Ginny proclaimed as she drew back. Harry watched her practically skip across the room. He let out a long breath. Harry knew when he was in trouble. Self-preservation had always been a strong skill of his, and at that moment, he knew he was in way  _ too  _ deep. Yet, he had no desire or will to evaluate the turbulent situation. No, instead all his mind could do was think of was ways to get Ginny to wrap her arms around him again. 

_ Fuck, _ he was in  _ so much _ trouble… 


	2. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering all the chapter titles in this story are from songs I love/ obsess over. I wanted to thank everyone for all the excited comments on the first chapter! I’m so glad everyone is loving this story so far. TheDistantDusk has been a boss and edited this chapter for me, so a huge thank you goes out to her!

Ginny had to force her eyes back onto the diagrams she was meant to be studying. Instead, she’d been _studying_ something else. Harry Potter’s fine arse in his quidditch trousers as he completed his stretches was that something else. _Fuck_! She couldn’t take her eyes away from him.

She’d hoped that after spending some time with him her little -- for a lack of a better word -- _crush_ would go away. Of course, that wasn’t what happened! Rather, she’d become more enamored with the man, and not just for his looks anymore. Now she enjoyed his personality. Never before had there been someone she was willing to spend entire evenings, into mornings, talking with. That was until Harry _fucking_ Potter entered stage right. 

“Weasley?” Markus’ voice tore Ginny’s attention away from the center of the pitch. “Wanna come back from your daydream and focus on this new play?” 

“Yeah! Sorry!” Ginny could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. All her fellow chasers’ eyes were on her. She just hoped they hadn't noticed what she'd been staring at while _daydreaming._

Ariel McKidd made eye contact with her before looking over at Harry's stretching form. When she looked back over at Ginny, McKidd winked. _And there goes that hope_. 

"As I was saying," Coach Markus grunted. His Scottish accent coming in thick. "The Arrows are known for overpassing. We need to take advantage of this." 

Ginny watched the diagrams Markus had created, focusing on the little redhead’s (who was supposed to represent her) movements. The chaser squad worked on the drills until well into the afternoon. Markus let them go for a long lunch, telling them to be ready for a full team run. 

Deciding she was craving a good sandwich, Ginny went to the locker room to change into some muggle clothes. As she pulled on her jacket, McKidd and Caron leaned against the lockers beside her. 

“ _So_ , Weasley,” McKidd drawled. “Care to share what’s going on with you and Potter?”

Ginny had known this was coming. She knew Ariel would drag Prue over to _discuss_ what Ginny had dubbed _the staring incident_. McKidd, Caron, and Ginny were the only females on the team in a mainly male profession, so it was normal for them to be close and talk about the... appeal... of the men in the sport. However, normally it was over a bottle of wine at Caron’s flat and junk food they’d work off the next day at practice, not in the locker room where any of said men could hear. 

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ginny closed her locker door with more gusto than she’d intended. 

“Don’t play the fool with us,” Caron scolded, her French tongue still somewhat noticeable after three years in Ireland. “Ariel said you _couldn’t_ take your eyes off him.”

Ginny licked her lips, as she weighed her options. They wouldn’t drop it until they got their answer, but there was no way in hell she was talking about her _thing_ for Harry arse where he could hear about it. Well, it wasn’t just his bum… it was all of him. His messy hair, mesmerizing green eyes, the dimple that formed over his lip when he laughed, his laugh, humor… _Fuck!_ Ginny could be there all-day writing a list of everything she found attractive about Harry Potter.

She sighed. “Fine, do you lot wanna go to lunch with me?”

Her friends smiled wickedly. “I thought you’d never ask,” McKidd said as she reached for her jumper. “Where are we going?”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Damn, girl,” Ariel sighed. “You’ve got it _real_ bad.” 

Ginny closed her eyes as she threw her head back. “ _I know!_ ”

“I guess the question is, what are you gonna do about it?”

“What am I -” Ginny dropped her chin and looked at her friends. They both stared at her, waiting. “What do you mean, what am I gonna do?”

Prue smiled incredulously. “I thought that was rather obvious. We mean, what are you going to do so you and Potter get together?”

Ginny ran a hand through her hair. “I - I’m no good at this kind of shit.” 

"Oh, we know." A wicked grin slid into Ariel's lips. "Remember the Finn stories?" 

"Or Michael," Prue supplied ticking off fingers, "Dean, Ni -"

"All right." Ginny held up a hand. "There are plenty of examples of my failure to flirt and date."

"My personal favorite was Ian." Ariel laughed. "Didn't you judo flip him because he snuck up behind you and hugged you?"

"I don't need to dignify that with an answer."

"She did!" Prue positively cackled. "And he cried like a _petite garce_." 

"Okay, well in all fairness..." She rubbed the back of her burning neck. "I had pressed my knee really hard into his chest… he said it he was crying because of the pain." 

"When was that?" Ariel's brow scrunched together. "Two years ago? No! Three years. And come to think of it…" Her jaw dropped in horror. "Weasley, was that the last time you got any?"

Ginny could feel the heat intensifying on her cheeks. "Ian and I never actually did anything more than snog." 

"What!" Her teammates leaned forward. Ariel did some quick maths. "So that would mean the last time you had a shag was with Nick." 

“Nerdy Nick.” Prue rolled her eyes. “I swear I was gonna kill him if he mentioned his dungeons and dragons alliance one more time.”

“Prue,” Ariel scolded, “you’re missing the point! She dated Nick when she was a rookie… which was five years ago.” 

It took a moment for Prue to understand McKidd’s meaning when she did her jaw drop comically. “ _No_!”

Ginny knew her cheeks must match her hair, but there was nothing for it. “Listen -”

“Has there at least been some satisfying one-nighters?” Ariel asked, her hand coming across the table to grip Ginny’s. 

“I mean...” In all honesty, there hadn’t been many since she and Ian had broken up. All the hurtful and cruel things Ian had said as he walked away from her had been holding her back from trying to find anything sustainable, and hookups had never really been her thing. “Some, yeah.” 

Prue pursed her lips. “Well, then this is all the more reason to get with Potter. From the way you talk about him -” 

Ariel nodded vigorously. "She's right, Ginny. He seems like a decent bloke that would want to treat you right."

"He seems like the doting type," Prue included. 

Ginny sighed. "Harry is a great guy. It's just…" she couldn't find the words, but Ariel seemed to understand. 

"You're afraid you'll fuck it up." 

"Yeah." Ginny folded her arms on the table before laying placing her head on top of them. "I always seem to fuck it up." 

Prue reached across the table and lifted Ginny's head, making eye contact. "That's because none of those blokes were right for you. From what you’ve said Dean was too old fashion, Nick was needy, and Ian, well, he was afraid of strong women. But Harry… he doesn’t seem like the type to scare easy." 

"I saw you two chatting after practice a few days ago," Ariel smiled at her. "You’re always good with people but there is something about you and Harry."

"So, what should I do?" Ginny asked, looking between her friends. 

“Hmm.” Prue laced her fingers together over her forgotten lunch. “He’s taking you on his motorbike this weekend, right?” 

Ginny nodded. 

“So snuggle up to him. ”

“Yeah!” Ariel clapped her hands. “It’s a prime opportunity to get all _close and_ _personal_ with him. You know, as your riding down the road lean forward and get real _cozy_ with his neck.” 

“You don’t think that’s a little, I don’t know, _forward_.” Ginny had never been one for making such blatant moves. 

“Here’s the thing, if he gets defensive and asks what you’re doing you can just say you were cold.” Ariel grinned wickedly. “That way you can get an idea about where his mind is.” 

Prue nodded enthusiastically. “ _Oui_! Though, I’m rather sure he’s interested in you as well.” 

“What gives you that idea?” Ginny asked, her stomach performing a rather impressive series of flips. 

“Oh, he’s so obvious.” Ariel waved a dismissive hand. “The way he looks at you when you’re talking to him. Not to mention, the way he looks at you when you’re _not talking to him_ ” 

Ginny felt heat reappear on her cheek, but the idea made her happy. “Really?”

Her friends just grinned. “The boy’s got it _real_ bad.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“I’ve just gotta grab my jacket,” Ginny told Harry as she made her way to her bedroom. “Back in a moment.” She was so glad she’d forgotten her jacket in her room last night because she needed the walk to cool down her raging hormones. Harry in that _perfectly_ cut leather jacket… and those _nice_ jeans… _Hot damn!_ She hadn’t thought Harry could get any fitter, but _bloody hell_ he had outdone himself today. 

She needed to compose herself if she had any intentions of following through with her plan… well, Ariel and Prue’s plan. Ginny was supposed to, as Ariel put it, charm the fuck out of Harry, but how could she do that when her brain shut down when he walked into a room?

“Gin?” Harry’s muffled voice came through the door she’d closed behind her. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah!” She took a deep breath, hoping to calm the butterflies flapping in her gut. “Be out in a second. _"_

_Fucking hell_! She needed to woman up and not let this crush affect her so much. There was no way she would be a blushing blithering buffoon. She was a strong, witty woman and an attractive man would not change her! 

Taking a few final calming breaths, Ginny walked out of her room mentality prepared for Harry’s sexy biker look. He was sitting on her sofa, flicking through one of the quidditch magazines she’d left on the small coffee table.

“Ready to go?” Ginny asked, refusing to acknowledge how his shirt had ridden up revealing a very toned section of skin. _Nope,_ She didn’t care about that little bit of hair that trailed down lower. Not a single care…

Harry started, nearly dropping his reading material. “Oh - yeah!” He jumped from the cushion as if it burned him. “You look…” She could see his Adam’s Apple bob as he swallowed. “Great.” 

Ginny ignored the way the butterflies in her gut fluttered like they were in a wind storm at his words. Instead, she sent him what she hoped to be a cheeky smile. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” She moved over so she was standing directly in front of him. His scent was headly, some sort of mint mixed with something else she couldn’t place. She resisted the urge to just stand there and smell him by taking the collar of his jacket and straightening a non-existent crease. “Now you’re perfect. Let’s go.”

The motorbike was just as Ginny imagined based on the photos from her muggle studies books. Big, built, and badass. Harry had placed two helmets on the seat, just waiting for them to go. 

“You ever wear one of these before?” Harry asked, picking up the headgear. Ginny shook her head. “Okay, well they are really simple.” He took the helmet and hovered it over her head. “Er -- wanna hold your hair back so it won’t be in your face?” 

“Oh, sure.” Ginny did as she was instructed. Pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, she watched Harry’s face as he slowly lowered the helmet onto her head. His tongue stuck out at the corner of his mouth in concentration. His eyes focused solely on her face as if he were trying to memorize each freckle on her cheeks. When the headgear was firmly on her head, his hands drifted down towards her neck. At first Ginny thought, _more hoped_ , that he was going to cup her jaw. Instead, his fingers fumbled with the strap that was attached to the headpiece, knotting it under her chin. He lingered, toying with the band, his eyes focused on her lips. 

If he were to lean in and kiss her right then, she wouldn’t mind at all. Hell, she would take off the bulky headgear as to give herself better access. Instead, his body jerked slightly, then he backed away with a contrite smile. “You’re all set now. Safety first and all that.” 

He turned away to put on his own helmet, placing his glasses on the bike seat until after he had his knot tied. Ginny watched as he threw one leg over the seat and straddled the machine. When he looked over his shoulder at her, the term _knicker dropper_ came to mind. 

“Hop on.” 

It took her more time then she’d want to admit for her mind and body to associate with each other again. “Oh -- yeah, sure.” She threw her leg over the back end of the bike, careful not to knee Harry in the back. The seat was comfier than she’d expected.

“So you’re gonna want to hold on to me.” Harry’s voice was muffled by the helmet, yet it still enough to send a shiver down her spine. 

Prue’s words replayed in her mind. Steeling herself for the rejection, she slid her body closer to his, her arms coming to wrap around his middle. “Like this?”

She could feel Harry’s sharp intake of breath, and he waited for the count of three before he released it. “Yeah, that’s perfect.” 

Harry lifted up his right leg and kicked something up off the ground, at the same time turning the engine. The bike roared to life, vibrating under Ginny. 

“Woah!” Ginny hadn’t meant to show her surprise. “It’s like a more extreme broom.” 

She could feel Harry’s chuckle more than hear it. “Just wait until we make a turn. Just -- just keep your arms around me, alright.” 

“You don’t have to convince me.” 

Harry revved the engine before merging onto the road. Watching the houses and signs fly by her was incredible. The wind flew all around her, just like when she was high in the sky, driving the quaffle towards the opposing keeper. However, there was more to worry about on muggle streets than at Ballycastle Stadium. The first time a car drove past them on the opposite side of the road, Ginny couldn’t help but flinch. And when Harry was forced to suddenly stop for a distracted muggle crossing the street… Ginny’s heart had jumped into her throat. 

After half an hour, though, Ginny was in love with it all. The way the wind stung her exposed face, the sights, and of course the way Harry’s muscles felt against her as he shifted to make turns. 

Harry took them past roaming green hills that were used on postcards. Then over onto thinning roads along the coast, that made sea breeze combined with the wind. Harry wasn’t in a hurry as he made seemingly random turns, his only purpose to give her the best view. 

As they passed a cluster of grazing sheep, Ginny rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. He tensed for a second before relaxing to her touch. Her lungs filled with his scent. _Cedarwood_ , she realized as they banked left. Cedarwood was the scent that mixed so perfectly with that mint and it appeared prominently on his neck.

It was like she’d found her own nirvana. Every single cell in her body was awake and alive in the best way. When Harry pulled off to the side, into a small deserted car parking area, disappointment coursed through her. 

Harry steady the bike, knocking down the kickstand before killing the engine. “You should get off first.” 

“Right.” Ginny had been so content that the idea of stopping had never crossed her mind. She put her right leg down on the gravel before lifting her left. _Fuck_! She was sore, much more than she’d expected. 

Harry gave her a sympathetic look as he got off the machine. “Takes some getting used to.” He moved stiffly, which made Ginny feel better about her bandy-legged walk. “You can take the helmet off if you want.” 

Ginny’s fingers came up to touch the cool plastic headgear. “I’d forgotten I had it on.” 

Harry laughed as he untied his strap. “At first it’s such a weird sensation like someone engorged your head, but then you get used to it.” 

“My brothers always said I should have a bigger head, with my temper and cheek.” Ginny tried to undo the knot Harry had tied earlier, but her fingers were numb from the cold air. 

Harry put his helmet down on the seat, a warm smile spreading across his lips as he saw her struggle. “Here, let me.” 

For the second time that day, his fingers brushed against her skin. Though his fingers were chilled, heat spread from every spot he touched. 

“There you go.” Harry lifted the helmet off her head. 

Ginny could feel the static generated from her hair and knew she must look a fright. She brought her fingers up to comb through the mess. “Well, now, I think you just made me wear that thing so someone’s hair would be as untidy as yours.” 

Harry laughed as he put her helmet beside his. “You caught me. I used safety as an excuse to make someone match my look. You’re too clever for your own good.”

“Just remember that in the future. You can’t fool a Weasley.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry turned back towards her, his lips twisted in amusement. “But what else should I know about dealing with a Weasley?” 

They started walking up the well-worn path towards the ruins at the top of the hill.“Oh you know, the usual.” Ginny started ticking off fingers. “Never leave a Weasley unattended with a niffler, never challenge a Weasley and expect to win, always make sure your Weasley is well-fed, and of course, never get a Weasley wet if you can’t handle the consequences. ” 

Harry tripped over his own feet. “ Uh -- wet?” 

Ginny laughed. “Yeah, I’m a master in water wars. My twin brothers bought some muggle toys that are basically like -” 

In a sudden moment of clarity, Ginny realized what she had said, and why it had tripped Harry up. “Oh!” She could feel heat spreading across her cheeks, but instead of giving in to the urge to jump off the nearby cliff, Ginny gave Harry’s shoulder a little push. Because he hadn’t been expecting her attack, Harry stumbled sideways before recovering. He turned to look at her. “I wasn’t referring to _that_ , you _dirty_ man.” 

Harry blushed matched her hair. “Right.”

Ginny then did something that surprised even her. She ran her finger along his arm. “But either way, the statement stands if you want to find out the consequences.” 

Harry’s jaw dropped as his blush deepened. “W - I -” 

Laughing, Ginny pointed up to the old ruin on the hill. “So have you been here before, or are you as lost as I am?” 

“I -” He cleared his throat. “I’ve been here a few times. It’s somewhere I like to come and think.”

“And yet you’ve brought me?” 

“Well, I figured, if it’s a good place to sit and think that it might be the perfect place to sit and chat.”

“And what, pray tell, did you want to talk about?” 

Harry’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “Uh - I didn’t have an agenda or something. I just really like talking with you.”

Ginny sent him a devious smile. “Why Potter, are you flirting with me?”

He lowered his hand, stopping beside the old stonewall fence that surrounded the building. She watched his eyes, a mixture of emotions and thoughts seemed to be crossing his mind. “I -” A shy grin came to his lips. “And if I _was_ ? What would _you_ do about it?” 

“Well, now, is that a challenge?” She moved in close, bringing her hand up to cup the back of his head, letting her fingers thread through those messy locks she was obsessed with. Cedarwood, which was quickly becoming one of her favorite scents, filled her lungs again. 

His Adam’s Apple bobbed as his breath hitched “Maybe I was.” 

She leaned up onto her toes, bringing their eyes, and lips, level. “Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” In a quick motion that would have made an auror proud, Ginny drew her wand and cast a silent Aguamenti. The cold spray hit him right in the gut. Harry yelped in surprise, falling backward onto the grass. 

“I told you never to challenge a Weasley.” Ginny laughed at the flabbergasted look on his face. 

“Really?” Harry’s shock looked shifted to amusement. “Well, I learned my lesson.” He held up a hand. “Care to lend me a hand?” 

The moment their hands connect, Ginny realized her mistake. Harry held her palm tight, as he pulled her down beside him. She landed on the grass, her knee connecting with a rock. 

“Ow!” She rolled onto her back. 

Harry was instantly hoving over you. “Fuck! Did I hurt you?” His eyes scanned across her body as if looking for a broken limb or gushing blood. His body heat made the pleasant spring air like it was mid-July. Ginny couldn’t seem to get enough air, at least air that wasn’t overpowered with his intoxicating scent. 

“I -- I’m fine,” Ginny grunted “Though I am having a hard time breathing now. Could you get off of me?”

“Hard time brea - Oh shit!” Harry scrambled to his feet. “Sorry, Ginny. Here.” He extended his hand for the second time. 

Ginny studied it with comedic caution. “Why should I trust you this time?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can’t pull you to the ground when you’re already there, now can I?”

“Good point.” Ginny took his offering. She knew he was strong, but she hadn’t realized just how much upper body strength he had. He pulled her right to her feet with enough power that she flew into his chest. She had seen him shirtless in the locker room after practice, so she knew he was _well-toned_ , but to feel it _up close and personal_ was different. The urge to run her hands all across his chest was nearly impossible to ignore. 

But she managed to disregard the temptation, instead, pulling away from his body. His hands, which had repositioned to her hips when she crashed landed into him, ran across her jacket hem before flopping to his side. “I - sorry.” When he spoke this time, it was more of a husky whisper. 

“I’m not.” The words slipped out of her mouth before her mind could catch up. Instantly she knew her cheeks had changed color to match her hair. She forced a laugh through her embarrassment “I mean, how often does a girl get a bloke to sweep her up like that.” 

“Well, are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asked, his eyes roaming across her body again.

Ginny held her arms out wide. “Do I look okay?” Harry mumbled something Ginny couldn’t hear. “What was that, Harry?”

“I said you’re looking incredible, not just okay,” Harry muttered the words only slightly louder this time, his cheeks changing to light pink. 

“Well, now.” Ginny smirked, her arms falling back to her sides. “Nothing to worry about then, but just in case.” His words had encouraged her to follow her friend’s instructions about staying _close and personal_. She moved in so she could hook her arm around his. “I’ll stay close so you can keep an eye on me.” 

Harry’s mouth fell open for only a moment before he snapped his jaw closed and smiled. “Safety first.” 

“That’s right. So lead the way, Potter.”


	3. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for some more longing looks and flirting?!?! Because here we go! TheDistantDusk, you are a saint! Your edits are amazing!

"Report, Potter," Jamieson demanded, flame flicking around his disembodied head. 

"No signs of vicious intent towards Weasley as of yet, sir." Harry sat back on his knees. Floo reports were Harry's least favorite way to discuss his findings, mostly because his knees would start to hurt after a few minutes, but also Jamieson's head surrounded by green fire always gave Harry's boss the look of a mad man on the verge of blowing up a building.  _ Maybe it was the beard… maybe he only thought that way because he was jealous of how perfect Jamieson's beard was… _

"That's it?" Jamieson's disapproving tone brought Harry back from his reverie.. 

"No, sir. I can report that I have become close with Miss Weasley." 

Close doesn't even begin to describe what he felt… what he wanted to be. _Nope!_ He couldn't let his thoughts drift to that. The dreams he'd been having about her were enough, but if she started possessing his mind during waking hours… 

“Would you say she considers you a friend?” 

“I’d say so.”  _ Though I’d like to be more... _

“Good, so you should be in the perfect position to stay close to her and work with her brother.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Bill is having dinner at Ginny’s home this Monday night. See if you can get invited. We want it to seem normal for you and Bill to be speaking should the situation ever arise.” 

“Just her and Bill?” Harry didn’t want to insult his boss, but he saw a large problem with that plan. “And how should I go about getting the invite?” 

“Eh?” Jamieson’s brow furrowed. “Right, I forgot to tell you that part. Sunday night, you should bump into Ginny and Bill  _ casually _ while they are out shopping. According to Bill, they will be in Diagon Alley between seven and eight in the evening. Ginny wanted to look at -”

“Some new gloves because hers are wearing out between the fingers,” Harry interrupted, remembering Ginny taking his hand to show him exactly where she meant yesterday. They had talked for hours on the cliffside near ruins. It was exactly what he wanted…  _ and more _ . He’d almost kissed her so many times he’d lost count. She was just too… words failed him every time he tried to describe her. Nothing in his vocabulary was enough to say just how incredible she was. But every time his eyes had drifted to her perfectly full lips, a voice in the back of his mind (that sounded scarily like Jamieson) stopped him from following through with his inclinations. 

He couldn’t kiss her, couldn’t be with her like  _ that _ while undercover. It was completely against the rules, not to mention immoral. He couldn’t lead her on like that, make it so she developed feelings for him while lying to her. Well, not really lying. He hadn’t told her a single untrue word. Everything about his family, childhood, and quidditch exploits was true. Yet, any time the conversation came to his work history, he changed topics.  _ No _ . He couldn’t follow through with all the desires. Instead, he was forced to settle for his dream-self fulfilling them. 

_ Dirty, hot dreams _ . Dreams he'd never discuss with a living soul. 

"That's right." Jamieson’s head bobbed in approval. "So I'd say show up and get to chatting. I'm sure if you say something about how you were hoping the two of you could get together that night, she'll invite you. Or Bill will take the cue and ask you to come." 

"Okay." Harry took a deep breath. His mind ran through different scenarios, all of which lead to Ginny leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and he just  _ happened _ to turn at the same time so their lips met.  _ Fucking hell, Potter, you’ve got it bad! _

He cleared his throat, hoping his boss wouldn’t notice the flush creeping up his cheeks in the firelight. “Will do, sir.” 

“Very well. Good luck, Potter.” And just like that, Jamieson pulled his head out of the flame. Harry fell back against the side of the sofa. Jamieson had made it all sound so easy, of course, he hadn’t known about the constant war between Harry’s mind and hormones. 

Harry took his glasses off his face, throwing them aside, before rubbing his palms over his face. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he felt. First off, he needed to put a wrap on these  _ feelings _ he had for Ginny. They just couldn’t happen and the sooner he got that through his thick head the better off he’d be. Secondly, there was no way in hell he was going to lose said feelings before Monday, and if he was going to be having dinner with Ginny’s brother (who also happened to be his handler for the case from this point on), Harry needed to at least control his desire.

_ Yup _ , he was done for. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry took a deep breath before raising his fist and knocking on the dark oak door of Ginny’s cottage. He was fifteen minutes earlier than they’d discussed, but sitting around his flat had been driving him _mad_. Getting invited to the Weasley siblings’ dinner had been easy. Harry hadn’t even brought up the topic. When he’d accidentally run into Ginny and Bill in Diagon Alley on Sunday, Ginny had mentioned the dinner and then _she’d_ invited _him_. 

As odd as it was to say, it both thrilled and frustrated Harry to no end the ease he felt with Ginny. It elated him that she clearly cared about him in some capacity, enough to invite him to dinner at least. But then every time his heart seemed to skip a beat due to his happiness, it would collapse into his gut when he remembered that he was only there for a job. He wasn’t supposed to develop his own feelings for the individual. Quite the contrary actually, he was meant to keep a level head during an investigation and  _ feelings _ were the number one reason for clouded judgment. 

Oh, but how the feelings had taken hold of Harry. He knew he’d been in major trouble after one conversation with Ginny, but everything he learned about her made Harry fall further into the all-encompassing void that was Ginny Weasley. 

_ And speaking of his temptress... _

The door opened wide to reveal a beaming Ginny. “Harry!” she pulled him into the sitting room. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Before Harry could make a pitiful comment of  _ me too _ or  _ I wouldn’t miss it _ , Ginny started talking in a rapid-fire manner. “Bill is bringing his wife, who is one of the biggest food snobs I’ve ever met. And I am no cook. I was literally just going to heat one of those muggle frozen lasagnas, but there is no way phlegm -- I mean  _ Fleur _ \-- will stand for it. Not to mention she’s pregnant so she’s even more  _ phlegmish  _ than normal. I swear Harry, I may -”

Harry couldn’t keep up with it all, but what he did understand was Ginny was stressed and he needed to fix that. He put the wine he’d brought down onto a small table behind the sofa before grabbing Ginny by her shoulders and giving her a little shake. “Ginny, calm down. We can figure this out.”

The look in her eye was slightly crazed, but she took three long deep breaths. “Right. You’re right. We are two grown adults and we can figure this out.” She glanced over her shoulder, towards what looked to be the entry to the kitchen. “But I literally have nothing but that frozen lasagna.” 

“Well, good thing we’re a wizard and witch.” Harry smiled, hoping to encourage her. “Bill should be herein,” he glanced at his watch, “twelve minutes. So I’ll just pop down to the store and get us some ingredients.”

Ginny nodded slowly. “Yeah, that could work… but there is still one little problem. I can’t cook worth a shit, so just getting the ingredients to make something everyone will like does nothing.”

“Ah, see my godfather, Sirius, always vouched that cooking was an important art, so he taught me a thing or two over the years.” 

“Really?” Ginny’s eyes had started to lose that manic look to them, instead, surprised permeated off her. “Why did he think that?”

“Er --” Harry’s hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “He liked to have company and cooking a good meal was a way he impressed them.”

“Company?” Ginny smirked. “Based on the stories you’ve told of good ol’ Sirius, I have to assume this would be company of the female variety?”

“Hey now.” Harry tried to scowl. “You know what assuming makes you.” He paused, watching Ginny’s lips curl into an amused grin. “Correct. It makes you  _ so  _ correct.”

Ginny laughed, the last bit of stress leaving her shoulders just like Harry hoped. “Well, I guess there’s the silver lining for your godfather being a dog.” 

Harry snorted. “That’s one way to put it. So, I’ll be right back.”

“Hang on.” Ginny grabbed a small bag off the little table. “I’m gonna come with you.” 

“You don’t need to be here when Bill comes?” Harry asked, ignoring the way butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the mere idea of going out with her. Why was it that no matter how mundane something was, the thought of doing it with Ginny thrilled him?  _ Fuck,  _ Harry thought he might even enjoy drunk apparition paperwork if Ginny was by his side.

Ginny waved off his concern as she tugged on a light jacket. “He has the password so he’ll just let himself in. Also, this shouldn’t take too long. Do you have a dish in mind?”

“Uh - How does Fleur feel about pomegranate?”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“This is amazing, you two.” Bill praised for the third time that night as he finished off his second serving of toasted coconut tilapia. 

“Thanks, but really it was all Harry.” Ginny beamed at Harry, causing his heart to feel as if it was about to leap out his chest. “He was the master chef.”

“Where did you learn to cook, ‘Arry?” Fleur asked, a hand resting on her bulging stomach. Harry understood why Ginny had been nervous about feeding Fleur. When she’d first sat down, Fleur had been overly cautious about every bite, taking dainty tasters. But after a few nibbles, she’d clearly decided the fish topped with pomegranate salsa passed the test. Fleur had explained that during her pregnancy that food was a win or lose situation. She’d then reminisced about the last time she’d had Ginny’s cooking and it had been a loss, which in Harry’s mind started to explain the endearing nickname Ginny had for her sister-in-law. 

“My godfather likes to host dinners and so I would spend time with him in the kitchen.” Harry took a sip from his goblet of wine. “I enjoyed helping him and in the end, I learned a thing or two.” 

“Well, women love a man who can cook. Is that not that right, Ginny?” Fleur sent a dazzling smile at the redhead. 

Ginny, in turn, glared at the blonde. “I find anyone who can cook impressive.” She cleared her throat before turning back to Harry. “But yeah this was amazing, Harry. Thank you."

"Any time." Harry could feel the heat rising up his neck towards his cheeks, but he hoped people would assume it was from the wine, not his thrill at being praised by Ginny. 

“So, Harry, how are you liking the Bats so far?” Bill asked; his tone made Harry tear his eyes off Ginny. The previously pleasant smile on Bill’s lips had shifted to a deep frown. 

Harry cleared his throat. He wasn’t quite sure what shifted Bill’s mood, but Harry could guess he hadn’t hidden his admiration for Ginny as well as he’d hoped. “I -- uh -- it’s been a dream come true.” 

“I can imagine so. And it’s great you’ve already found a  _ friend  _ on the team.” The way Bill emphasized friend made Harry want to wince. Fleur, however, didn’t recoil from her husband’s tone. On the contrary, Harry saw her fingers claw into his knee. 

“It is.” Fleur’s smile countered Bill’s wince. “You and Ginny make a  _ belle paire _ .”

Harry hadn’t spent much time learning French over the years. He had only learned Italian because he had been sent on a ten-month assignment in Rome. So he wasn’t one-hundred percent sure what Fleur had said, but he had a strong guess based on context clues. 

The room felt as if the heater had been turned up twenty degrees. He looked around the room, taking in the different knick-knacks Ginny had gathered over the years, rather than looking in the direction of the one person whose attention he craved: Ginny. He didn’t want to see the odious look she must have on her face… or worse, if she agreed with Fleur. It would simultaneously elate Harry and break him.

“How about pudding?” Ginny’s tone was... normal. Harry couldn’t resist the temptation to look. She was glaring at Fleur, not disgusted or hopeful, just glaring. 

“I’ll help you, Ginny.” Bill stood, leaning down to kiss the top of his wife’s head. The two redheads abandoned Harry as they walked side by side into the kitchen. 

“So, ‘Arry.” Fleur brought her elbows onto the table, lacing her fingers into a high bridge. “How are  _ things _ between you and Ginny?”

Harry would be the first to admit he was oblivious when it came to some things, but even he understood the implication in Fleur’s tone. A blazing heat spread from the back of his neck to his ears. “I -uh -”

Fleur waved off his stutters. “You don’t need to say anything. The two of you are  _ évident _ . It’s adorable.” 

“Uh - thank you.” Harry wasn’t sure what to say. Now his cheeks were as warm as his neck. 

“But I must ask why you two are  _ not  _ together.” Fleur’s gaze shifted to rival one of his fellow aurors. “You are interested in her, and she, you. So why are you not together?”

Harry’s stomach churned. “I -” How could he explain what was going through his head? He couldn’t keep all his thoughts straight. Besides, why should he even explain it to this woman he’d only met that night? 

There was something about Fleur that made Harry’s resolve crumble. Maybe it was the look she was giving him, or maybe it was the overwhelming feeling of happiness and love that seemed to roll off the blonde woman. 

“I’m worried about work,” Harry said slowly. He needed to mind his tongue, making sure he didn’t reveal his mission. “It’s -- uh -- frowned upon to be with someone like that.” 

Fleur cocked her head, her hair flowing like a waterfall down her shoulder. One light brow raised. “I didn’t know the quidditch team was so strict about that.” She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “But, ‘Arry, if you truly feel for Ginny as I think you do, things at work will not matter. You will figure out any problems together. What matters is how happy you will make one another.” 

Harry blinked at her. “I’m not sure that’s how it works.” 

“ _ Pish _ .” Fleur waved her free hand. “That’s what happened to me and Bill. Did you know, my  _ père _ did not approve of my union with Bill at first. He thought Bill was only marrying me for my looks.” She smiled grimly. “Being half veela, it had happened to others in our family. But that’s not  _ my Beel _ . _ ” _

The way she said Bill’s name made Harry’s heart clench. There was such affection and  _ love _ . Harry wasn’t jealous of Bill and Fleur, but jealous of how much they cared for each other. He wanted someone to love him like Fleur clearly did for Bill. 

Harry tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. It wasn't until that moment that he realized just how much he wanted it. Wanted the love of someone who he loved in return. A deep love that made him glow with happiness, just as Fleur did. 

Ginny and Bill walked through the kitchen doorway laughing, the latter holding a large treacle tart. As he looked at her adorable curved lips, freckled cheeks, and heard her laughter, Harry knew it wasn’t just anyone’s love he craved. He wanted hers. He wanted her. Ginny. Air seemed to get stuck in his chest, making it hard to breathe. 

She was everything he desired in a woman. Everything he craved. Her sense of humor, creativity, passion... and that didn’t even start to cover his physical attraction to the redhead. Ginny Weasley was the ideal woman for him. 

“‘Arry?” Fleur’s voice brought Harry out of his epiphany, forcing his lungs to work again. “Are you a treacle tart fan?” 

“I -” His heartfelt as if it was about to come out of his shirt. “I love treacle tart.” 

Ginny beamed at him as she placed the warmed sweet down on the table. “I remembered! I made it yesterday after I invited you to join us.”

“I didn’t know you made this,” Bill said as he spread the clean plates and silverware around the table. “I assumed you’d bought it. Since when have you known how to make treacle tart?”

“Well,” Ginny’s grin became sheepish. “I may have had to fire call mum a few times yesterday to get the instructions.” 

“Well, it looks  _ délicieuse _ .” Fleur began to cut the tart. “Well done, Ginny.” 

“I -” Ginny’s eyebrows rose into her hairline. “Thank you, Fleur.” 

Fleur smiled at her acknowledgment of Ginny’s words. “As you are the guest, how about you try the first slice, ‘Arry?” She placed a large wedge down in front of Harry. 

It was one of the best he’d ever had. The tart and sweetness flowed perfectly and the crust was that ideal golden brown that created the best flavor. He let the second bite sit in his mouth for an extra second before chewing; he sat back in his chair and let his head fall back.

“That good?” Bill’s voice asked.

Harry took an extra moment to swallow before answering. He looked at the party. Bill had a skeptical brow raised, Fleur’s lips were twisted in a knowing smile, and Ginny… the hopeful glint in her eyes made the dessert that much sweeter. “Ginny, I have a question for you.”

“Okay?” The hope shifted to confusion.

“What’s your ring size, because I’m about ready to propose to you?” 

The room was silent for five heartbeats before Fleur gave one of the most unladylike snorts, Harry had ever heard. Then she was laughing. Ginny followed suit, her lips twisted in a wide smile. 

“Little bit soon for that, don’t you think, Potter?” Ginny asked once her laughter subsided. “We haven’t even had a proper snog yet.”

“That can be arranged. Would you prefer me to make my move in front of everyone after we win next week’s game, or would you rather a more private affair?” 

Bill groan. “I don’t wanna hear this.”

Ginny slapped her brother’s chest with the back of her hand. “The number of times I witnessed you flirting with Fleur… a little payback is well deserved. “ 

“ _ Ugh _ .” Bill sat back in his discarded chair with the grace of a baby giraffe. 

Harry only half focused on the room as Ginny finished serving dessert. When she rounded the table to get back to her chair, she stopped beside him, her lips brushing his ear. Her voice a seductive whisper. “Dealer’s choice, Harry. “ 

Goosepimples ran along Harry’s arms as she moved away, a satisfied grin on her lips. It took everything in his power to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her wrist. It was bad enough that a certain part of his body was reacting to her  _ persuasion  _ without his permission, so pulling her back into his arms and kissing her hard was not going to happen. At least not until he figured out how to keep both his job and her. 

_ Sooner rather than later, _ Harry thought with his eyes on her retreating swaying hips, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back. 


	4. Put It All on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Chapter 4. Finally time for some case developments. A huge thank you goes out toTheDistantDusk. She has been kind enough to edit all these chapters which is amazing. Also I’ve been loving reading all your comments! I’m so happy y’all are enjoying this story so much! 

Ginny bit her bottom lip, her grip tightening on the piece of parchment. She’d thought it was over. These fucking notes! 

The words ran across the page in a basic black print, like that out of a textbook. 

_ My Ginny, _

_ You and I have never been closer, yet further apart. I see the way you watch him  _

_ Potter _

_ He isn't good enough for you. No one is. Someone like you doesn’t belong on this Earth. And if I must I shall be the one to liberate you. Your beauty is too much for mere mortals and don’t let him fool you for a moment. He deserves nothing from you.  _

_ Speaking of beauty, I love those flowers you placed in the sitting room window. Though they won’t be getting enough sun with that tree hovering over it.  _

They were never signed. Nothing to identify who sent her these  _ notes _ . They always had the same tone: Ginny was too incredible and no one deserved her. But never before had it mentioned a name other than hers. Ginny squinted at the smudged ink around Harry’s name. 

“Hey.” The man in question leaned against the locker beside her. “You still want to try that muggle diner? It looked --” Ginny looked up to a confused Harry. “What’s that?”

For a second, Ginny considered hiding the parchment behind her back and claiming it was just a fan letter. But the look in Harry’s eyes made her want to tell him. Made her want _ to _ confide in him.

“It’s -- uh -- so I’ve been getting these kinda threatening notes.” She spoke softly, leaning closer so Harry could hear her. And also maybe because the scent of his soap was drawing her in…  _ Nope, not the time, girl _ !

Harry’s brow furrowed, his lips twisting into a scowl. “Threatening notes?”

“Yeah.” Ginny tried for a cheeky smile but knew it fell short. “I mean some people could find it flattering, but --”

“Ginny.” Harry’s tone was sharp. “What do you mean by threatening?” 

“I -- I don’t really know how to explain it.” Ginny felt heat crawling up from her neck to her ears. “I guess you could say that whoever is writing the notes is obsessed with me.”

The corners of Harry’s lips turned up in a cynical grin. “I’d assumed that but what has been said in the notes?” 

Taking a deep breath, Ginny handed over the parchment. Harry’s eyes moved rapidly as he read the words. The once bright green became darker as he read. A pink tinge came to his cheeks as his mouth moved wordlessly with each passage. Finally, he lowered the parchment, a sharpness in his eyes Ginny had never seen. “Do you have any idea who wrote this?” 

Ginny shook her head miserably. “No, but that’s the third letter I’ve received.” 

There was a beat of three before Harry handed her back the note. “So who have you told? Captain? The aurors?”

“Just you and Bill.”

“Just me and Bill,” Harry repeated in a deadpan. 

Ginny gave him a sheepish half-smile. “Professional quidditch players get stuff like this all the time. One time, Holt received a pair of knickers by owl. They were these lacy things that couldn’t even cover --”

Harry held up a hand, effectively cutting Ginny’s rambling. His tone was patient. “Ginny, this isn’t a pair of knickers. This is clearly a threat.” 

Sudden fury coursed through Ginny. Her finger came jutted out to poke him hard in the chest. “You don’t think I know that this isn’t just getting a pair of knickers!” In the back of her mind, Ginny knew she wasn’t frustrated with Harry… well, he was the reason for her  _ sexual frustration _ , but that was neither here nor there. “You don’t need to be so condescending. Merlin, Potter, I’m not stupid!” 

Harry didn’t flinch at her rant. His body stayed stoically still, but his eyes… the way he was looking at her made Ginny pause as she pulled back for a third poke. It wasn’t annoyance, which would have been fair, but rather something Ginny couldn’t place. Whatever it was made Ginny feel as if he was taking in every part of her. Like he couldn’t see the lockers or smell the stereotypical locker room scents, but every part of his being was focused on her with an intensity that made her stomach flip and her breath hitch. 

“I know you’re not stupid.” Harry’s voice was low and deep. “But, Ginny, it’s clear someone has it out for you. I can’t handle if you were --” He cleared his throat, a deep flush crawling up his cheeks. “I mean, I just want you to be safe.”

All of her unrighteous anger drained out her body as if someone had opened up a dam. “I know, Harry. Thank you.” She let her arm fall to her side. “I’m sorry for poking you.” 

Harry’s eyes never left hers. “It’s fine. I’ll classify it under rookie hazing.” Before Ginny knew what had happened, Harry had grabbed the hand she’d used as a weapon, brought it to his lips, and kissed the digit with a sweetness that made her heart flutter. “I promise, nothing will happen to you. We’ll figure out what’s going on.” 

Ginny’s heart beat faster, like a snitch trying to escape capture. The way he held her hand as if it were something precious to him, and that fact that he’d said  _ we _ . Most men, including her own brother, had wanted to hide her away. Bill had said  _ he’d _ figure things out. But Harry… he wasn’t making her be some damsel. No,  _ we _ meant they would work together and stop whoever was tormenting her. That alone meant more than she could say.  __ “I - Thank you.” 

Nodding, Harry pressed his soft lips to her knuckle once more before releasing her hand. “Do you still have the other notes?” 

“I do. At my flat.”

“Well then, how about we order some takeaway and head to your place. I want to read what else this guy has to say.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“So basically this bloke doesn’t think I should be allowed near others.” Ginny drummed her fingers on the side of her tea mug, rereading the words that had been stuck in the back of her mind for over a month. “Not because I don’t play nice with them, but because they aren’t good enough for me.” 

“Yeah.” Harry leaned forward on the sofa cushion as he looked between the two of the letters that sat side by side on the coffee table. "It seems like they idolize you."

Ginny exaggeratedly flipped her hair. "Who doesn't."

Harry snorted but didn't recognize her quip any other way. "They idolize you and don't wanna share. And the fact that they mention the flowers on your window means they know where you live. Isn't your place unplottable?"

"Yeah, Bill set it up for me.”

"And Bill is no slouch when it comes to things like that. Not with a job like his."

Ginny let out a small laugh. "Yeah they don't let just anyone become a curse breaker, now do they?" 

"I sure hope not." Harry twisted in his seat so he was looking at her. His glasses were adorably askew as the corner of his lips ticked up in a matching grin. "I imagine the goblins do some thorough tests before shoving someone into a boobytrapped crypt.”

“Well now,” Ginny tapped her chin in mock consideration. “I wouldn’t go that far. Goblins aren’t world-renowned for caring about what happens to humans. However, if a human needs to live so they can get their gold?” She shrugged. “Better hire the best.”

“Which is your brother.” 

Ginny winked at the man beside her. “Us Weasleys are known to be the best at what we do.” 

“I don’t doubt that.” Harry’s voice became low and husky. Ginny noticed his eyes dropped to her lips. There was no more doubt in her mind anymore about the attraction between the two of them. After her dinner party the other night, Ginny had never been more certain about anything. Still, neither of them had made a move. 

To be fair, they had been on a crazy work schedule for the last two days. Morning workouts followed by all-day practices. Ginny barely had the energy to crawl into the shower before falling into bed the last few nights, forget making  _ any  _ moves with Harry. Today had been the perfect opportunity (seeing as they only had a three-hour practice). At least that was what Ginny had in mind before opening her locker to her newest correspondence. 

Before Ginny could follow her train of thought and lean towards him, Harry jerked back towards the coffee table. “So, my guess is that there is a desire motive here.” 

Ginny resisted the urge to sigh. Why was he still pulling back? Her eyes drifted towards the notes. The one closest to her was the one from today. The one that mentioned Harry… Was he pulling back because this nutter mentioned him?

“Which works with the idolizing theory,” Harry continued to elaborate, pointing to certain passages. “In the first letter, there is a mention to how caring you are and the fact that no one deserves such kindness. When did you receive this one?”

“I -” Ginny cleared her throat. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She would  _ deal with  _ Harry later. “I don’t know the exact day. Maybe a month and a half ago.” 

“Had you done anything special around that time?” Harry asked, his finger trailing across the dried ink.

Ginny thought about it for a moment. “Actually - I had just done a charity event at my brothers’ shop.” 

That made Harry look back up at her. “What charity event?”

“It was to support magical families who had been affected by lycanthropy. You’ve noticed the scars on Bill's face?"

Harry nodded. "I didn't want to ask, but I was curious."

"It's no secret. When out on a case Bill had been attacked by a werewolf." Ginny watched Harry's eyes go wide. "The weird thing about it was the werewolf wasn't transformed. So Bill isn’t a full werewolf, but it was an eye-opener for my family at how bad things were for others who had been bitten at the full moon." 

"Serious?" Harry's mouth formed into a sharp snarl, his teeth bared. She watched his hands clench into fists. "Why did that  _ fucker  _ attack Bill if he wasn’t turned?"

Ginny was taken aback by the venom in Harry’s voice. Only someone who had personally dealt with a werewolf tended to speak with anger rather than fear. “He was a sadistic bastard who enjoyed hurting people. He’s dead now, taken out by some of Bill’s fellow curse breakers. She reached out, taking one of his fists in her palm. With her free hand, Ginny slowly uncurled Harry’s tight extremities. “Who do you know that’s a werewolf?”

“I--” Harry pressed his mouth into a thin line. His eyes were downcast, focused on their joined hands. Ginny had loosened all his fingers and now began massaging his palm. “One of my godfathers was bitten as a child.” 

Neither of them spoke, rather Ginny just continued to massage small circles into his palm. She didn’t have the word strong enough to express all the emotions coursing through her. Harry tilted his chin so their eyes met.  _ Affection…  _ the word Ginny would use to describe the look in Harry’s eyes was overwhelming affection. 

Ginny couldn’t stand it any longer; the desire to kiss him was staggering. She leaned in. Just as she was able to count his eyelashes, a knock pounded on her door. 

“Hey!” Bill’s rough voice came muffled through the wood. “Ginny, let me in.” 

Harry was on his feet before Ginny had fully realized what had happened. “I’ll just let him in, shall I?” His voice was rough and when his back was to her, Ginny could see the pink tinge that had covered the tips of his ears. Ginny swore under her breath. Of course, her brother had to come and ruin the moment.  _ Such a cock block _ . 

“Bill, it’s Harry.” Harry had pressed his ear to the wood. “I’m going to ask you a question. If you get it right, I’ll let you in.”

Ginny couldn’t hear what Bill said in response, but Harry snorted before asking, “What was the first thing you ever said to me?”

“Why the fuck --” Ginny started to question why Harry would ask Bill that, but before she could finish her sentence the door swung wide. Apparently, Bill hadn’t challenged Harry’s code. 

Ginny’s brother walked in, pulling his leather jacket off as he went. He smiled over at Ginny, who hadn’t moved from her spot on the sofa. “Hey, I like the new doorman. Good security is hard to find these days.”

Harry gave her a sheepish grin. “Sirius always made me challenge a visitor with a question only they should know. It’s just a safety precaution he was serious about.”

Ginny had to focus her attention away from Harry’s adorable face. She turned to her brother, hoping her  _ if looks could kill _ glare would be enough for him to understand what she wanted. “What are you doing here, Bill?”

Bill put an affronted hand over his heart. “Can’t I just want to see my favorite sister?” 

“Sure you can. And now that you’ve seen me you can go back home to your  _ pregnant  _ wife, who I’m sure is missing you.”

“Actually she’s visiting her friend, who is also pregnant.” Bill smiled smugly at her. “Fleur told me to come to see you. So, what have you two been  _ up  _ to?"

Ginny loved all her brothers, even Percy (who seemed to have a permit stick up his ass). They were all good men who loved, cared for, and protected her and always seemed to know what she needed. Except at this moment, as Bill grinned at her, he was being a prat. He clearly knew what he had interrupted and he found it hilarious. 

“We were trying to figure out who was sending her letters.” Harry pointed to pieces of parchment still sitting on the coffee table. “Ginny got a new one today.” 

That wiped Bill’s egotistical smirk off his face. His entire posture shifted to replicate that of their mother when she scolded any of her children, including the hands-on-hips ensemble. “Why didn’t you firecall me?”

“Well, as you pointed out,” Ginny drawled. “I already have my own security team here, so I figured I was safe for the moment. Harry isn’t just here to look pretty, though he’s doing a  _ fine  _ job with that too.” She winked at Harry who, bless his soul, blushed. 

“Er --” Harry swallowed hard. “I -- I just want to make sure Gin is safe.” 

Instead of focusing on the meaning behind Harry’s words, Bill seemed to lock on a certain part of the sentence. “Gin, huh? I didn’t realize you two were at the cute pet names stage.” Bill’s tone became venomous as he turned to glare at Harry. 

Harry blanched. “I -- what?”

Ginny came off the sofa in order to smack her brother’s chest with the back of her hand. “Stop being such a prat.” 

Bill looked down at her. “I’m just performing my brotherly duties. You always hated that nickname when we were kids.” 

It was true; Ginny hadn’t always been fond of being called  _ Gin _ . It just never seemed to fit her, but when Harry had said it… nothing had ever felt more right. “Well, you wouldn’t like it either if your brothers are calling you  _ poor little Gin Gin _ because they were leaving you out of their pick-up game of quidditch.” She turned to Harry. “But I showed them in the end how good  _ little Gin Gin  _ was.” 

Harry’s lip curved into a wide grin, which was just what she’d wanted. She had wanted to remove that look of panic from his eyes.

Bill rolled his eyes. “And you never let us forget it. Okay, so what have you discovered in the letter?”

Ginny shrugged. “Just that they think I’m the best thing in the world.”

“And that this world doesn’t deserve you so they will be the one to quote, liberate you, end quote.” Harry moved back towards the sectional but changed directions last moment to sit in the oversized armchair that sat beside the sofa. Ginny had to bite back her angry words to Bill again. She had been making so much progress until that tosser came over.

“Liberate you?” Bill took the sofa seat that had once been Harry’s. “Since when has that been his focus?” 

“Since today, I guess.” Ginny handed him that day’s note. 

Bill read the words rapidly, his brow furrowing with each passing second. He looked up from the page. “They don’t like the two of you together, huh?” 

Ginny shrugged. “Don’t know why.”

“Because they think they love you.” Harry’s voice was so quiet Ginny almost missed it. She spun to look at him. He held the first letter in his hands, his finger scrolling down the page. 

“What makes you think that?” Bill was looking at Harry too, his expression more intrigued than anything. 

“The phrasing.” Harry gestured between the notes. “They use words such as devotion, enchanting, and piety. All of which are strong ways to express love. This person thinks they love Ginny because she is too perfect. But now that I’ve noticed Ginny’s excellence, they’ve become jealous. They figure that Ginny is basically a deity and no one should be allowed to reach her level and be with her in any capacity.” 

Ginny’s mouth was hanging wide open and she had to make a conscious effort to close it. “Where the fuck did you learn all of that?”

Harry flushed. “I - Uh - enjoy reading muggle detective books. They - erm - like to go into the minds of the suspect.” 

Ginny didn’t quite believe that was how that worked. Someone didn’t gain skills like that from a fiction novel, because if they did Ginny was bitter that her muggle romance obsession hadn’t assisted her. She was sure that Bill was going to be as skeptical as her, but he was nodding thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think you’re right, Potter. The question is how far is this person willing to go?”

Harry's jaw tightened. "I don't know, and I'm not willing to find out."

A shiver ran down Ginny’s spine. The conviction in his voice…

Bill nodded. “I’m with you.” They turned to her simultaneously. 

“What?” Ginny looked between the two of them. “I don’t have any desire to find out!” 

“Okay so then it’s settled.” Bill clapped his hands together. “We will inform the proper authorities, but until they find this lunatic you’ll stick with either me or Harry. ”

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Bill put up a silencing finger. “I know, you don’t need a babysitter, but you do need backup and who better than your brother and your -” He paused, looking over at Harry. “Your Harry.” 

She glared at her brother, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, but she couldn’t argue with him. There was some nutter following her and she had no idea what they wanted. “I don’t like this.”

Bill gave her a sarcastic smile. “You’re not supposed to.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I won’t be all bad. We can watch some of those cheesy muggle films I’ve been telling you about.” 

Ginny’s heart fluttered in her chest. He was just  _ too _ adorable. And if Bill hadn’t shown up she would be showing him just how adorable she found him. Her mind started playing out ideas of her and Harry alone in his flat… his telly playing nondescriptly in the background as their focus shifted to more  _ personal _ exhibitions. 

Hoping her face didn’t reveal her intimate reverie she said, “Fine. I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” 

“Nope.” Bill popped the P as he clapped his hands. “Now that’s settled, I’m going to go tell Fleur that I’ll be spending the night here. Do you have a schedule for the week?” 

Ginny grimaced. “You're gonna sleep here as well? I thought this was just going to be when I was out.”

“They know where you live, Gin - ny.” Harry stuttered the end of her name, his eyes flickering towards Bill. “Which is another thing. We need a list of people who have been to your place. There is no telling if they will try to attack you while you sleep, so it’s better to have someone here with you just in case.” 

“Will you be one of my night-time cohorts, or is that only Bill’s position?” 

Harry’s jaw dropped as pink spread across his cheeks. “I -uh - I mean - I can if that’s what you want.”

Before Ginny could say please and thank you, Bill answered, his tone fierce when he spoke. “It will just be me.”

Ginny gave her brother her infamous  _ innocent _ look. “But Bill, what about when we have an away game? Like this week we have four nights in Spain for a tournament against Barcelona.” 

“Well, I mean -” Bill faltered, biting his lower lip. “You can share a double room with Ariel or Prue.”

_ Or I can share a single room with Harry _ , Ginny smirked to herself. “Sure I can.” 

The relieved look on Bill’s face almost made her feel guilty for her devious thoughts.  _ Almost _ . Bill rose from the sofa. “Okay, I’ll be back soon, unless you wanna come and spend the night at mine and Fleurs?”

“Bill, why do you ask questions you already know the answer too?”

Sighing, Bill pulled on his jacket. “Can’t blame a bloke for trying. He leaned over and kissed the top of Ginny’s head. “Thanks for being good about all this. I know it’s not easy.”

Ginny gave him a conciliatory smile. “Someone once told me safety first and all that.” 

Harry snorted. “That’s right.” 

Bill looked between them, lingering an extra second on Harry as if to pass a silent secret message. Then he was waving, closing the door behind him. 

Ginny looked over at Harry. “I’m guessing you’re staying until Bill comes back.”

The sheepish smile Harry gave her answered the question. 

“Well, then turn on the wireless. We should be able to catch the last few minutes of the Harpies destroying Puddlemere.”

“Really?” One of Harry’s eyebrows quirked up. “You think the Harpies will beat Puddlemere’s defense? Wood has been nearly unstoppable this season.”

Ginny waved off his vindication. “The Harpies chasers haven’t missed more than ten goals in the last five games. Wood will need a miracle to stop them.” 

Harry turned the knob on the wireless, making the tinny announcer’s voice come through the speakers, before sitting down beside her on the sectional. As his hand brushed against hers, Ginny couldn’t help but feel a sense of  _ rightness _ . Even though her life was in danger by some crazed stalker, with Harry beside her, everything felt  _ right  _ and  _ simple _ .

  
She let her head rest on Harry’s shoulder, taking in his intoxicating scent.  _ Yup, this was right _ .


	5. Those Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So typically I post on Saturday’s but with so many people stuck at home, I figured I would make the end of a long week a little better. TheDistantDusk is amazing for helping me out with this chapter! 

Harry pulled his sneakoscope off the shelf and shoved it into his travel bag. For the next four days, he was completely in charge of Ginny’s safety, and he wasn’t putting anything to chance. He suspected that Ginny’s secret admirer would be traveling with them and Harry wanted every defense he had. 

He hadn’t been lying when he told Ginny he wasn’t willing to let anything happen to her. She was… Well, Harry wasn’t sure how, but in a month, Ginny had become one of the most important people in his life. Which wasn’t good, seeing as how the nutter had noticed Harry’s interest. 

Was interest a strong enough word? Because Harry couldn’t stop thinking about her. He was worried about her…  _ for _ her. But there were also the provocative images that played through his head as he watched her lean low over her broom. She was the protagonist of his dreams ( _ dirty _ and clean). In other words, Ginny Weasley consumed every part of his life. 

He had been trying to figure out how he could be with her and also keep his job, at least before that note had shown up in her locker. That parchment had brought him out of his romantic reverie. Harry was there to protect her, and instead he had been flirting and ogling her arse as she sailed across the sky. 

It was in that locker room he made a vow to himself that he would stop at nothing to keep her safe, but it wasn't because it was his job. No, he needed to know she was okay because he couldn't stomach the idea of her being hurt. The mere idea of a faceless figure touching her made a growl rise in Harry’s throat. 

“Hey, Pup.” Harry turned to see Sirius leaning against the doorway of his bedroom. His godfather had unlimited access to his flat and Sirius had no issue just showing up. “How’s the case going?”

Sirius knew the basics of Harry’s current mission. He knew Harry was undercover within the Ballycastle team and he was tasked to become close to the stalker’s target. What Harry hadn’t told him was his infatuation with his ward. It wasn’t that he was afraid Sirius would disapprove of his choice… more that he was afraid Sirius would approve too much. The teasing alone would drive Harry up the wall.

Without looking at his godfather, Harry said, “As well as it could I suppose. Weasley received another message this past week.”

“Really?” Harry could hear Sirius’ footsteps before the creak of boxsprings. “And what did it say?”

“Er -- you know, how no one deserves her.” Harry put a pair of trousers over the sneakoscope. “And how if anyone else tried to be with her, the author would have to quote, ‘liberate her.’” 

“And how does one go about liberating a free woman?” Sirius asked, his tone light but Harry knew he was -- for a lack of a better word --  _ serious _ . 

“Well, it’s rather ambiguous,” Harry mimicked his godfather’s light tone. “But I’d have to assume by murdering her.” 

“Now, we can’t have that. What are you going to stop them?” 

Harry packed a final button up into the bag, zipping it closed in one fluid motion. He turned to look at Sirius. “Stay by her side until this manic is caught.” His voice came out rougher than he’d intended, but Sirius just nodded.

“Good, sounds like you’ve got a solid plan.” The mischievous glint appearing in his eye instantly put Harry on the alert. 

“I think it’s a good place to start,” Harry said suspiciously. “It’s what Bill and I have agreed on.” 

“Ah yes, the brother.” A smirk appeared on Sirius’s lips. “What does he think about the rest of your plan?”

“The rest of my --?” It took Harry a moment to realize what Sirius was talking about. “ _ Fuck you _ ,” Harry said, without any real bite. “I don’t have a plan or scheme in order to  _ get  _ with Ginny, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“No?” Sirius cocked his head, that taunting smirk still too wide for Harry’s liking. “You mean to tell me you  _ haven’t  _ been trying to come up with ways to keep your job and, as you put it,  _ get with Ginny _ ?”

Harry opened his mouth, denial on his tongue. Instead, he closed his lips, choosing to simply nod. There was no point in lying about it. Harry  _ wanted  _ her more than he’d wanted anything or anyone before. He had been trying since that dinner to come up with a loophole. 

Sirius smirk shifted into a full-grown dazzling smile. “Okay, so what’s the plan then?” 

“I don’t have one” Harry repeated his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “I can’t think of any way we can be together  _ and  _ I can stay to keep her safe.”

“What makes it so you can’t be together?” Sirius patted the spot next to him on the mattress. He waggled his eyebrows. “Give me the low down.” 

Harry looked at his watch, a present from Sirius and Remus when he turned seventeen. He still had twenty minutes before he had to leave to catch his portkey. He sat down. “So there is the rule that no romantic relationships can be formed between an undercover agent and any persons of interest. It’s not fair for the person who the agent is with, seeing as everything within their relationship would be based on a lie.”

“But you haven’t been lying to Ginny.” 

“No, but I haven’t told her I was assigned to keep her safe.” Harry wanted to rip his hair out. “It’s against the rules for me to tell her I’m undercover.”

“Okay.” Sirius tapped his fingers on the mattress. “And what would happen if she started something?”

“I’m supposed to stop any moves she makes, but I don’t think I have resolve anymore, Sirius.” Harry covered his face with his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. His next words were muffled, but Harry was certain Sirius would hear him. “I feel like I’m about to explode.” 

“Okay to recap, you can’t tell her you’re on assignment and she can’t initiate anything because you’ll have to shut it down.”

“And I won’t,” Harry spoke through his hands. 

“What if she figured it out?” 

That made Harry look up. Sirius’ grin was overly cocky. “How would she do that?”

“Oh I don’t know.” Sirius’ tone oozed with sarcasm. “Invite her here and let her see all the auror shit you’ve collected over the years.” 

Harry thought about that. He’d be able to claim it was an accident if she was at his flat because he needed to protect her… 

“And based on your silence, I’d say we’ve now got a plan.” Sirius twisted his body so he leaned against the headboard, his arms pillowing his head from the wall, a self-satisfied smirk curling his lips. “Do you want me to spruce up the place a bit, maybe throw up some photos I took of you graduating from the academy? Really show off your department pride?” 

“I don’t think that’s neces -” Harry thought about it for a second. “Actually, why not? More clues the better.” He checked his watch. “But now, I’ve got to go.” 

“When do you get back?” Sirius asked, standing to hug Harry. 

“Friday.” 

“Well, then I’ll come back over before that and hang up some  _ clues _ .” 

Harry snorted. “Thanks, Sirius.” 

“Anything for my favorite godson.”

“I’m your only godson.”

“All the more reason you’re my favorite.” 

Harry picked up his travel bag when a sudden thought struck him. “Wait, how did you know I fancied Ginny?”

“Ah, that my young protégé came down to my impressive deductive reasoning.”

Harry slowly shook his head, holding back the smirk that was sure to encourage his godfather. “No, really how did you figure it out? 

“You remember how I told you I came over last week but you were taking a nap?” 

“ _ Yeah _ .”

“And you remember how I’ve told you that you talk in your sleep?”

Harry’s stomach dropped as if he’d fallen five flights. “ _ Yeah _ .”

“Well, between your mutters of  _ oh Gin _ and the major -- uh --” Sirius rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture reserved for when he felt awkward. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Harry felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. He understood what was left unsaid;Harry had no desire to elaborate. “Right.” 

Sirius gave him a wry grin “Needless to say, I can read between the lines.” There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two men, then Sirius snorted. “Bloody hell I gave you the talk, I shouldn’t feel embarrassed mentioning I noticed your woody.”

Harry groaned. “You  _ really  _ had to go there?”

Sirius shrugged. “Why not? I used to change your nappies. Not like I haven’t seen it before.”

“ _ Fucking Hell _ . That’s it, I’m leaving.” Harry grabbed his bag and started towards the sitting room. At the doorway, he turned back to see Sirius grinning from ear to ear. “I’ll see you on Friday?”

“Unless you’re occupied by a gorgeous red-head, sounds good.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Let’s go out and celebrate!” Dan Joy yelled loudly in the Bat’s locker room. The air in the locker room seemed tangible with a sense of pride and excitement. They’d won two of the three matches against the Barcelona Bandicoots, and now they had a free day to explore the city sights.

Harry had been impressed with his own gameplay, but it was Ginny who stole the show. She flew with abandon. If one of the other chasers was about to pass the quaffle, Ginny would be right there ready to dive for the steal. And the way she’d rolled off her broom to dodge a vicious bludger... there was no stopping her. And there was no stopping how much it aroused him. Never before had Harry had to deal with such a  _ particular situation _ while flying, and  _ fuck _ was it hard. Literally and figuratively. 

"You in, Potter?" McKidd asked as she looked up from lacing her trainers. "You haven't experienced a Ballycastle celebration yet." 

"Yeah, Potter!" Holt slapped Harry on the back. "We can go out, have a few, maybe even find a bird for each of us." Harry didn't need Holt's eyebrow wiggle to understand what he was thinking about. 

Harry's eyes unwillingly drifted to Ginny. She was watching him, one brow quirked as if asking if he intended on  _ finding _ someone to spend the night with. He knew there were two ways in which this could all go down: he would either regret this for a long time, or make the best mistake of his life. 

Harry smiled, glancing at Holt. "I'm not really on the market to find someone new." 

"Have you been holding out on me?" Holt complained. "You've got someone back home?" 

"You could say that." Harry had to force himself to not look at Ginny. There was no telling what he might do  _ or say _ if he looked into her gorgeous eyes. "I have my eyes set on someone."

" _ Really _ ?" Joy drawled, moving to throw an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Care to share with the class? I'm sure we'd all love to hear about her, right guys?" 

"He can tell us over the first round," McKidd claimed. Harry noticed her eyes flickering between himself and Ginny, a smug smile curling her lips. “I can imagine we’d  _ all  _ like to hear about some of her flattering traits.”

Next to Harry, Holt laughed. “Oh, I can guess one.” He made a generous gesture over his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Is that all you think about.”

Holt shrugged, a bold grin lighting his face. “It’s either bludgers or the other kind of  _ bludgers _ .” 

“And based on most of your stats, we can guess which  _ kind  _ takes priority.” Ginny’s cheeky remark made Harry’s resolve break. She was smiling at Holt, ruining the bite to her words. 

McKidd and Caron laughed loudly while Holt blushed. Joy stared at Ginny, his mouth open wide. “ _ Damn _ , Weasley, you don’t mess around.” 

She shrugged. Her eyes didn’t match her nonchalance. They met Harry’s in a blazing look that sent fire coursing through his body, making his fingers tingle. “Not when it comes to matters of the heart.” Harry nearly groaned when Ginny looked away from him. It was like he had been standing beside a fire and now something was blocking the flame. “Or at least when talking about things that relate to Holt’s heart.” 

Holt gave an amused chuckle. “You do know me well,  _ girl _ .” 

Ginny winked at Holt. Though it was clearly in a friendly manner, a monster clawed at Harry’s chest. “That I do. So are we heading to the bar or not?” 

“Oh, we  _ so _ are!” McKidd slapped Ginny on the back. “But I have something else in mind than just some dingy bar.” 

The warmth that had radiated throughout Harry’s body started to cool in fear. “Where are we going?” 

Ariel winked at him. “Just you wait, Potter.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had never been overly fond of clubs. The loud music, flashing lights, and numerous intoxicated dancers had never appealed to him. Not to mention that clubs provided too many distractions. And tonight, he couldn’t afford distractions. Because tonight, he was in charge of making sure nothing happened to Ginny.

His focus stayed on high alert; wherever she went, his eyes followed. She had been dancing with Ariel and Prue for fifteen minutes when Harry was forced to his feet. Three tall athletic blokes pushed their way into the girls’ personal bubbles. Harry was particularly irked by the way a blonde bloke tried to rest his hands on Ginny’s arse. 

Without realizing what he was doing, Harry moved out of his safe corner seat and entered the dancing hoard. He slid around grinding bodies, barely avoiding numerous elbows. When Harry  _ finally  _ reached his targets, Prue and Ariel were happily dancing with their chosen admirer. Ginny, however, was talking to her bloke. Harry was only able to catch the tail end, but her words had the same effect as her heated stare; warmth started in his chest and spread to his limbs. 

“ --Sorry, I can't help you with that." 

Moving beside her, Harry wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Acting as if he hadn't noticed the intruder but speaking so loudly the bloke could hear him. "They don't have that drink you were looking for, luv." 

Ginny looked up at him for a moment, confusion shown in her brown eyes until understanding clicked. "Ah, that's a shame. Well, how about a dance then?"

"Sounds great, then maybe it will be time for us  _ to leave. _ " Harry knew the bloke understood his over-exaggerated emphasis. Knowing it was time to go in for the kill, Harry looked away from Ginny as if just noticing the man. "Oh, can I help you?"

The man shook his head. "I was just making my way through." He slid away, his eyes already searching for his next target.

Harry looked back at Ginny. She was smiling at him. "I think a thank you is in order."

He shook his head. "I'd hated missing out on all the fun of sending that prat packing. Though it sounded like you were doing a good job." 

Ginny snorted. "True, but..." She twisted out from under his arm before she moved to her tiptoes. Her lips were warm next to his ear. "I still  _ want _ to thank you."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine. Between her warm breath and the way she emphasized… Harry's mind instantly concocted an image of how he  _ wanted _ her to  _ thank _ him. 

"I -- uh." He cleared his throat. "I was happy to help."

The blood-pounding music quieted for a second before picking back up into a slower beat. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as she fell back down on her heels. "How about that  _ last _ dance?"

His hands naturally fell to her hips as she started to sway with the beat. Harry never would have called himself a good dancer. Hell, he never really liked dancing the few times he'd been. But there was something about dancing with Ginny that made him wish he'd been doing it for years. The feeling of her body under his hands was more intoxicating than all the drinks behind the bar. 

Ginny’s fingers ran up his neck, tangling in his hair. Her eyes challenged him, asking if it was all right. Even if his boss had been standing right beside them, Harry would have lacked willpower to say no. Instead of denying her advance, he allowed his fingers to slide under her top, caressing bare skin. The blouse she'd chosen for the night had been driving him insane from the moment he saw it. It fit her perfectly, showing off her flawless body. He'd had a hard time keeping his eyes above her neckline, which presented him with a perfect view of her chest. Every fiber of Harry's being wanted to run his fingers up her sides, touching every part of her.

Ginny licked her lips as if her mind was full of similar thoughts. She moved back up to her tiptoes. Even though he knew what it was like to have her warm breath in his ear, it still made goose pimples rise along his arms. "Harry, do you wanna come back to my room?"

_ Yes. A thousand times yes. _ Instead of voicing his inner thoughts, Harry said, "I thought you and Prue were sharing." 

"I highly doubt Prue will be back tonight." She pulled back so he could look into her eyes again. "And we were never sharing."

"But you told Bill -" 

"I told him I could, but not that I  _ would _ ." She gave him a sly smirk. "I've always been good at finding loopholes."

"Ginny, it's too dangerous for you to be alone --" 

"Which is why I invited you to join me." That sly smirk became more prominent. "I’ve been bunking in Ariel’s room the last few nights, but tonight… I figured you'd be the perfect  _ bunk buddy _ ." Even with the minimal light the club present, the look Ginny was giving him…  _ fuck _ . 

"I --" Harry couldn’t think, let alone form a complete sentence. 

The mischievous smile faltered, replaced with an uncharacteristically nervous look. "Nothing needs to happen if you don't want. We can just talk or whatever." 

Harry couldn’t stand the idea of Ginny doubting herself. Doubting what was obvious between them. Because there would be no denying that there was something there. He closed the small gap between their lips. Her sharp intake of breath was the only outward sign of surprise Ginny showed towards his actions. Then she was kissing him back, her hands tightening in his hair. 

Their kiss didn’t last as long as he wanted. They broke apart, only separating far enough for Harry to lean his forehead against hers. 

Ginny’s eyes opened slowly; they’d closed at some point during their kiss. Her voice was low,  _ husky _ . “Okay, so I’ll take that as you wouldn’t mind something happening.” 

“I’d be more than okay with it.” Harry let out his words in a long breath. He gave somewhat into his temptation and let his fingers crawl a little higher up Ginny’s sides. “But there are some things that I need to explain to you.”

Ginny cut him off with a hard kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. “Harry, let’s go back to my room. We can discuss those things there, yeah?”

Harry took a deep breath, inhaling that flowery scent to which he’d become addicted. He had no idea how he was going to make her understand everything, but Harry knew he had to try. “Lead the way.” 


	6. An Evening I Will Not Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s song choice is An Evening I Will Not Forget by Dermot Kennedy. I hope everyone is staying home and doing well, and I hope this chapter provides a little distraction. As always, TheDistantDusk has been incredible and edited this chapter for me!

Ginny couldn’t resist looking over her shoulder as she inserted the key into her suite door. Harry was observing the hotel corridor, his green eyes flickering over every corner. His hair was mussed… from  _ her  _ fingers. His hair was naturally messy, but she had increased its rumpled look tenfold. She hadn’t been able to resist. When Harry had kissed her…  _ fuck _ , it had lit a fire in her and she couldn’t have tamped it down even if she’d wanted to. 

_ Oh _ , and how she hadn’t wanted to resist. It had taken all of her self-control to  _ not _ ravish him right there on the dancefloor. Even fifteen minutes later her skin still tingled from where his hands held her.

_ Focus just for another minute, girl _ , Ginny scolded herself. It was hard though… if just mere memory could make her feel hot, having him standing in front of her in her small room, with the possibility of being close enough to inhale that heady scent he wore —

“Is that the right key?” Harry’s voice broke through Ginny’s imagination. She blinked twice, clearing the haze from her eyes. Her fingers tightened on the key she’d left in the lock.

“Sorry, I uh -- got distracted.” Ginny could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, but rather than elaborating she turned the key and opened the door wide. The room wasn’t the most lavish in the hotel, but Ginny had never been one for extravagance.. Just a nice bed and a kettle for an evening cup of tea was all she’d asked for. 

She moved into the room, hearing Harry close the door behind himself. With a wave of her wand, Ginny illuminated the room. She stopped in the center of the suite, taking a deep breath before turning around to look at him. 

Harry stood by the door, his shoulders stiff as he looked everywhere but her. Ginny’s palms started to sweat. At the club Harry had said there was something he needed to tell her; based on his lack of eye contact and gnawed lower lip, it wasn’t something she was going to like. 

“Would you like a cuppa?” Ginny broke the suffocating silence. Her voice drew Harry’s focus. His green eyes landed on hers with such intense misery Ginny almost flinched. “Or maybe you can tell me why you look like someone killed your best friend.”

“I - I,” Harry stuttered, “I don’t know -” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. His nervousness was starting to irk her. “Don’t know where to start? I’ve heard the beginning is a good place.” 

Harry shook his head somberly. “I know where I’d  _ like  _ to start, but there are things I can’t tell you.” 

Irritation quickly shifted to confusion. “Can’t tell me? Why can’t you tell me?”

Harry groaned, his hands flying into his hair. “That’s one of the things I  _ can’t  _ tell you.” 

Ginny had never been so baffled by anyone before. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you talking about? What is stopping you from telling me?” Multiple scenarios ran through her mind, steadily getting more heinous. “Is it something to do with your past? Did you kill someone?” 

Harry shook his head balefully. His eyes still had the look of a man on the edge of a cliff. “No that’s not it.” He moved so he was directly in front of her, bringing her earlier revery to life. One hand rose, stopping just before caressing her jaw. “Would it be enough for you to know that I  _ want  _ to tell you, but I just  _ can’t _ ? Can you trust me when I say I care about you so much that I can’t tell you?”

“What -” Ginny’s mind was still concocting horrible situations. His eyes dug straight to her soul, beseeching understanding. If she said yes, Ginny knew he would touch her. That if she accepted his cryptic plea Harry would kiss her and she would get the attention her body craved so drastically. 

But the what-ifs coursing through her mind held her back. 

With a tremendous effort, Ginny took a step back. She could see the pain in Harry’s eyes as his hand fell to his side. “Harry, I need to know. It can’t be worse than I’m imagining.”

His voice was coarse when he finally spoke. “What do you think it is?”

“What haven’t I thought?” Overwhelming exhaustion hit Ginny like a well-smacked bludger. She moved over to the mattress and sat on the edge. “You’re on the run from British authorities. That you’re an undercover spy for Puddlemere. Or fuck, maybe you have a secret family and you’re cheating on your gorgeous model wife with me.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. He shook his head with such ferocious Ginny was afraid his neck might snap. He moved towards her, crouching so he was at her level. His hand came close to hers but again stopped before any contact was made. “Christ, no! None of those are it. I swear to you, Ginny it’s nothing like that.” 

Ginny’s patience was wearing thin. There was only so much she could handle of this enigmatic conversation. “Then what is it, Harry?” 

“If I told you I’d lose my job.”

_ And the plot thickens _ , Ginny thought sarcastically. “How could you lose your job? Did Coach tell you something -” 

Harry shook his head. His hands came up to his temples rubbing slow circles. “No, it has nothing to do with Coach. It has everything to do with -” He cut himself off, his lips clamped tight.

And that was it. The breaking point for Ginny. She just couldn’t deal with this any longer. Shaking her head, Ginny pointed to the door. She forced her voice to be neutral, while inside a typhoon of emotions whirled. “I think you should leave, Harry.” 

The dejection and anguish in Harry’s expression almost made her change her mind.  _ Almost _ . 

Harry rose slowly from his crouch, his eyes seeming overly bright. “I - I’ll go see if Ariel or Prue can come and stay with you tonight. You shouldn’t be alone.”

Ginny shook her head. “No, they’re having a good night.”

“Then I guess I’ll be outside if you need me.” The intensity of Harry’s gaze made goose pimples rise on Ginny’s arms. Ginny clenched her hands into fists to avoid reaching for him. After what felt like an eternity, Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Gin.”

When Harry closed the door behind him, Ginny threw herself onto her back. She stared at the ceiling not truly seeing anything. 

Ginny raised her fist, before smashing it to the mattress. “ _ Fuck _ !” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny threw her duffle bag onto her bed. Her cottage was mercifully silent, which was just what she craved. Her head still throbbed. She had spent her final day in Spain with Prue and Ariel, cursing men and drinking sangria until they were too drunk to remember what they were damning. The problem with that was they had a portkey booked for the ungodly hour of four in the morning back to Ireland and, having not gone to bed until two… Ginny was definitely still feeling the effects of her drinking binge. 

Staring at her bed, Ginny debated crawling under the covers and never leaving again. Between the pounding in her head and the overwhelming sadness surrounding her heart, the idea was too tempting. But Bill was supposed to be coming over within the next hour, and he wouldn’t care if all she wanted to do was sleep. He would happily just walk right in and be the loud older brother he was.

Deciding that tea and a hangover potion would be her best bet, Ginny made her way into the cottage’s tiny kitchen. With a flick of her wand, she started boiling the water. She rifled through the cupboards until she located her potion stock. With efficient movements, Ginny uncorked the liquid and downed the vial in one gulp. It wasn’t long after that she was settled on her sofa, her newest novel and tea in hand.

It wasn’t until her floo glowed bright green that Ginny pulled herself away from the fantasy land that her book provided. Bill stepped out of the embers, dusting off his jacket as he smiled at her. “Hey, Ginny. How was Spain?”

“It was -” Ginny’s throat closed as the memory of Harry’s distraught face as he left her room. She blinked rapidly hoping to dissipate the image. “We -- er -- won, which is great.”

“I heard.” Bill sat in the empty armchair. “I listened to the final game on the wireless. But that doesn’t explain why you look so glum.”

“I wouldn’t say glum,” Ginny muttered, falling back so she lay across the entire sofa. 

“Would you prefer melancholy?” Bill easily caught the book she threw at him. “What’s going on, Ginny?”

Ginny bit her bottom lip. She honestly didn’t want to talk to Bill about her struggles with Harry and his arcane reasoning, but at the same time… all Ginny wanted to do was talk about it. She wanted everyone on her side so maybe it would justify what she’d done. Because turning Harry away still had her stomach in knots. 

“Harry and I -” Ginny didn’t know how to talk to Bill about this kind of thing. Romance was never on their list of discussions. Bill liked to stay ignorant about her relationships and Ginny had  _ no urge _ to hear about Fleur’s  _ interests _ . She took a deep breath. “I like Harry.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“How about we kissed and I invited him back to my hotel room?” 

Bill’s playful smile slid off his face like snow melted off a warm window. A sour look replaced it. “Aw, Ginny.” He practically whined the words. “I don’t wanna know that.”

Ginny gave him an unsympathetic shrug “You asked me to tell you something you didn’t know. Did you know about that?” 

“ _ All right _ .” Bill held up his hands in surrender. “All right. So why does that have you in such a rotten mood? Was he that bad?” 

Ginny huffed. “I wouldn’t know, would I? He told me he had to tell me something and then instead of  _ enlightening  _ me, he asked if I could trust him without telling me whatever it was. Why would I trust a man who is deliberately holding something back from me?!” She glared at her brother. “Why are all men such pains in the arse?” 

Bill’s mouth was agape. “He wanted to tell you… something?”

“Yeah!” Ginny threw her hands above her head. “And then proceeded to not tell me. Why the hell he even brought it up -”

“Did he give you any hints on what it was about?” 

Ginny shook her head violently “No, the git just kept saying he couldn’t tell me! I told him it couldn’t be worse than what my imagination was coming up with, yet he just kept asking me to trust him.” 

Bill ran a hand over his ponytail, his exhale audible across the small gap between chair and sofa. “Ginny. “ He squeezed his eyes tight as if steeling himself for great pain. “Ginny, I know what it is Harry was talking about.” 

It took a full five seconds for Ginny’s mind to comprehend what her brother had admitted. When she spoke her tone didn’t represent the storm raging within her. “I’m sorry, did I just hear you right? Harry told you his  _ oh so fucking important secret _ , but won’t tell the woman he was ready to shag?” 

Bill flinched. “He didn’t tell me, but I know about it.” 

Ginny pursed her lips; now Bill was being a  _ cryptic fucker _ , and she had no desire to go through whatever bullshit this was again. “Care to elaborate?” 

“I can’t tell you much.” Bill rubbed the back of his neck. Ginny could see the pink tinge on the tips of his ears. A sign of his nerves. “Just that he’s trying to keep you safe.”

“Did you two discuss that line before or after we got back from Spain?” Ginny asked bitterly. “Why are you defending him? I thought you didn’t like him, based on some of your comments at dinner the other night. Besides, you should be hating him with me on principle alone.” She knew she sounded like a moody teenager, but  _ fucking Christ _ she’d thought Bill would have been more than happy to curse Harry’s name with her. 

Bill gave her that knowing smile he’d always used when she was a kid. It was the smile he gave her when she claimed she’d never speak to Ron again after he broke her training wand. “Ginny, I would love to hate him based on the principle that he touched you. My older brother instincts are telling me to turn him into a newt, but you and I both know you don’t really hate him.”

“Don’t tell me how I feel.” Ginny pointed an accusing finger at her brother. “You don’t know what I’m feeling.” 

“I can guess, and I’d say it’s not hatred but resentment.” Bill rose from the armchair and handed her back the book she'd thrown so perfectly at his head. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go and give him a chance.” He gave her shoulder a pat. “He’s a good bloke. His little secret isn’t as bad as you think. When he tells you, because I’m sure he will, it might upset you for a minute but really it’s not worth  _ not _ being with him.” 

Ginny’s jaw was hanging wide. “Are you  _ serious _ ?”

Bill shrugged. “I guess I am. I’ve known you for a long time,  _ obviously _ , and I’ve never seen you as happy as you’ve been the last few weeks. And you and I both know it’s due to Harry.” 

“I -” Ginny wanted to deny it. Stubbornness was an essential trait within the Weasley Women, but she couldn’t lie. Harry had made her feel a thrill that had seemed to be missing from her life for who knew how long. “Bill…” She met her brother’s bright blue eyes. “What do I do?”

“Tell him that you still want to know and that he needs to tell you as soon as he can.” Bill bent down and kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna go home. I’m assuming you know where you need to go?”

Ginny nodded, her stomach bubbling like a lit cauldron. “Thanks, Bill.”

“Anytime.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny stared at the basic wooden door. Harry's flat looked just like all the others from the outside. He'd explained how his Godfather had purchased an old muggle flat and remodeled it to fit magical needs. Any stranger could walk by and just see a normal building without knowing the fireplace had no chimney. 

Harry's motorbike sat beside the detached garage, leaning under the small window. A shiver ran down Ginny's spine as she remembered what it felt to be on that vehicle… and the way the wind chilled her exposed cheeks and how Harry's warmth had felt against her. 

Shaking herself, Ginny raised a fist to knock on the door. Her heart raced as if she’d run ten laps. She let all the air out from her lungs as her fist collided with the wood. Ginny’s heart seemed to stop dead when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. 

When Harry’s shaggy head popped out around the frame, Ginny’s became aware of her own breathing. She had to remind herself to inhale as his green eyes met hers. 

“Ginny?” Harry’s entire body stiffened as he opened the door wide. “What are you doing here?" His eyes took on the look of a panicked animal."Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ginny held her arms out wide. “See, nothing bleeding or bruised.”

Harry’s alarm ebbed away slowly, being replaced with confusion. “If you’re not hurt -” 

“Mind if I come in?” Ginny interrupted Harry’s line of questioning. “I’d like to talk and here on the porch isn’t the preferred place.”

“I -” Harry blinked rapidly a few times before nodding. “Of course.” He gestured her in. Ginny walked into his simple sitting room. Her eyes immediately locked on the framed photos on the wall. She could see a young Harry running through tall grass, a gigantic black dog hot on his trail. 

“Well, now, you must be Ginny.” A smooth voice spoke from her left making her jump. A tall man, with purposely ruffled dark hair, leaned against the kitchen island. His grin was like that of a dog that just was given a bone. “I’m Sirius.” 

“Harry’s godfather,” Ginny remembered. 

“Good to know he talks about me. All good things, I’m sure.” 

Ginny grinned. “The best. He said you’re the reason he’s such a good cook.”

Sirius nodded smugly. “I did teach him his way around the kitchen.” 

“And you taught him how food is a great way to impress a date, though I’m sure you had other ways you  _ impressed  _ the ladies after Harry was in bed.” 

The stunned silence filled the room as Sirius’ jaw dropped. Ginny glanced over her shoulder and saw Harry’s expression matched his godfather’s. After a few seconds, Sirius snorted so loudly Harry’s neighbors must have heard it. 

“I like her,” Sirius told Harry. “She’s cheeky, just like you."

Harry was looking at her with a doting expression. "I  _ like  _ her too."

Ginny's entire body seemed to hum with his praise. She couldn’t resist smiling at Harry. “Glad to know it’s mutual.” Harry's gaze intensified, making that hum become more powerful. She couldn't look away from his eyes. The way he made her feel… like there was no one else in the room. It made her heart beat faster. 

Sirius cleared his throat. "I think I'll head out." 

Harry hadn't looked away from her, but his words were directed at his Godfather. "Thanks, Sirius."

" _ Sure _ ." The word was drawled. "I didn't do much, did I? I'd only been here for an hour before Miss Weasley came and  _ distracted _ you."

Ginny could see Sirius gathering his coat out of the corner of her eye. He stopped and patted Harry's back on his way towards the front door. Though Sirius' tone was soft, Ginny could still hear him in the quiet room. "Don't let her go this time, yeah?"

Harry gave a slight nod, still not breaking eye contact with her. Ginny wasn't sure how long it would take, but she was certain she might combust from the heat in his gaze. 

"Nice to meet you, Ginny," Sirius called from beside Harry. 

"You too." Ginny gave him a small wave. 

Sirius shook his head."Keep it in your trousers until I at least close the door." Then the door clicked shut. 

Neither of them spoke, but Ginny really didn't need words. His eyes spoke volumes. A million emotions and thoughts passed through his gaze. He was sorry for what had happened, happy she was there, and most of all he  _ wanted _ her. 

"I --" Harry broke the silence, but Ginny knew what he was going to say and  _ knew _ she didn't need to hear it. 

"Promise me two things," Ginny cut him off. She took a step towards him. "One, that you haven't been lying about who you are." 

"I promise everything I've told you about me is the truth." 

"And as soon as you can, you'll tell me everything."

Harry licked his bottom lip. "The instant." 

The fist that had surrounded her heart released. "Okay." She moved so she was standing right in front of him. Ginny could see the way his eyelashes curled perfectly. She cupped his jaw.

" _ Okay."  _ When she repeated the word it was more of a husky whisper than anything. 

She rose onto her toes and kissed him. It didn't take long for Harry to respond. His fingers threaded through her hair, massaging his way down to her neck. 

Ginny ran her hands down to his chest, feeling hard muscles under his shirt. Harry growled deep in his throat, then before Ginny knew what had happened her back was pressed against the wall and Harry's hands were at the hem of her shirt. 

Harry took his lips away from hers, making Ginny groan in disappointment until they moved further south focusing on her neck. "Is this all right?" His murmur heated her skin in the most tantalizing way. 

"More  _ than _ ." Ginny released a shaky breath. 

“How far can I go,  _ Gin _ ?” The way he said her name made a current of electricity course throughout her entire body. Instead of responding verbally, Ginny reached for his belt, undoing the loop. Harry groaned against her collarbone, his hips pressing harder into her. 

“Lock the door, Harry,” Ginny muttered in his ear. 

Harry’s head shot up, his eyes seeking confirmation. His eyes had practically become pure black, but he still waited for her nod before grabbing his wand from his loosened denims and locking the door. 

His hands came back to her the moment his wand was back in his pocket, this time cupping her bum. Ginny gave out a little startled gasp as she hoisted up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his middle. His lips were hard against her. Every part of him was  _ hard  _ against her. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect. In Ginny’s opinion, there were still too many layers between them. 

“Harry.” Ginny broke away from his heated kiss. “Your room.” 

Harry was breathing hard as he nodded. He pressed another hot kiss to her lips. Ginny expected him to put her down, she even began to loosen her legs from his center, but Harry clearly had no desire for anything to separate them. He hardened his hold on her before taking her away from the wall. Ginny tightened her limbs around Harry. 

His room was only fifteen meters from the front door, but it felt like six hundred before they reached it. Harry lowered her to the mattress before laying over her, his focus on a pulse point on her neck. Ginny brought her hands down to the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up. Harry caught on, removing his lips from her skin just long enough to completely remove the fabric from his torso. He threw it to the side without a second thought on the matter. 

Ginny ran her hands along his strong abdomen, loving the feel of his muscles clenching under her touch. Looping her arms around his back, she flipped them so she straddled Harry. His mouth was agape as he looked up at her, his breath coming out in sharp increments. Ginny grabbed the hem of her own shirt, lifting it up over her head. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, a coy smile playing on her lips. 

“Couldn’t be better.” Harry’s eyes roamed over her exposed stomach. 

“ _ Really?” _ Ginny leaned down and kissed his chin. Her hair fell down to curtain them. She moved her lips along his jaw until positioned over his ear. “And here I thought we could have a  _ little more fun _ , but if you think we’re already at the  _ peak _ .”

Harry exhaled, his breath tickling her skin. “Trust me when I say there will be nothing little about anything tonight.”

Ginny laughed, kissing her way back to his lips. “Care to back up your claims?”

He pulled at her lower lip with his teeth. “It will be mine, _ and your _ , pleasure.” 


	7. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s song choice is Glory by Bastille. This chapter has some of my favorite moments in it! As always, TheDistantDusk has been incredible and edited this chapter for me!

Harry fell back against his pillow, unable to breathe properly. Ginny landed beside him, her breath coming in matching unsteady pants. Harry rolled to his side, brushing some stray hair out of her face. He leaned in and kissed her neck

"Is it normal to want to shag this much?" Ginny asked, tilting her chin to give him better access. 

Harry honestly wasn't sure how to answer that. He'd never had an experience like this before, in which he  _ literally _ couldn't keep his hands off someone. They hadn't left his bedroom for more than quick foraging expositions and loo trips in the last twenty-four hours. She drove him crazy in all the  _ best _ ways. Every time he looked at her all he wanted to do was kiss every freckle that covered her entire body. 

"Only when it's you and me." Harry ran a finger up her side. "But you're gonna have to give me an hour and maybe a snack before we keep testing our normality." 

Ginny snorted. "That's not what I was getting at, and you know it." She leaned back so their eyes locked. 

Harry did know. He rolled so he hovered over her. "To be completely honest, Gin…” He loved the flush that spread across her chest every time he’d called her that. He pressed a light kiss to her lips. “I’ve never felt like this before, so I don’t know if it’s normal. But I know I  _ never _ want to stop feeling this way.”

A wide smile slowly slid across Ginny’s lips. “Yeah?” Her hand came up to caress his cheek. “Me too.” When she kissed him, everything around them faded. It was just him and her. Nothing else mattered but the way she felt against him and how her curved lips felt on his. 

A door slamming tore Harry’s attention from Ginny. “What was that?” 

Ginny frowned. “I wouldn’t know would I? It’s your place.” 

“Right.” Harry rolled off Ginny, planting his feet on the cold wood floor. “I’ll go check it out.” 

Ginny sat up, her lithe form presented in all her glory as she leaned against his headboard. Her coquettish smile made her that much more attractive.“ _ Or... _ you could stay here. The door is locked and I’m sure you’ve got protective charms around the place to stop burglars, right?” Ginny’s foot came out, allowing her toe to trail slowly up Harry’s thigh. “Wouldn’t you rather stay here and keep me company?” 

_ Must have been a draft from the open kitchen window _ , Harry’s thought rapidly. If the wind blew just right the loo door could easily shut… Then just as the thought popped into his head, it was gone as Ginny used one finger to gesture him towards her.

Harry’s entire system seemed to short circuit. His body reacted to her without any conscious thought. Before he knew what had happened, he was laying over her, kissing her like he was a starving man. 

He could feel Ginny’s close-cut nails running down his back, making any chance of reconnecting his mind and body nearly impossible. 

“Hey, Har --” 

Harry looked over his shoulder, keeping his body protectively over Ginny’s at the new voice. Sirius stood in the doorway, his lips curled in a too delighted smile. 

“Nice to see you again, Ginny.” Sirius’ tone oozed with amusement. “Not so nice to see so much of you, Harry.”

“Get out, Sirius.” Harry pointed towards the sitting room. 

Sirius carelessly nodded. “I’ll just go make a cuppa. Either of you want one?” 

“Sirius,” Harry growled his godfather’s name, cursing the moment he’d given the old dog a key to his flat. 

“I’m going. I’m going.” The older man spun on his heel. He started to leave, bringing the door to a close with him. When there was just a mere sliver between the door and frame, Sirius popped his head back in. “ _ Carry on _ . Just pretend like I was never here.” 

Ginny took one of the pillows from the other side of the mattress and with her chaser precision, she nailed Harry’s Godfather right in the nose. 

“ _ Ouch _ !” Sirius withdrew his head from the door. “All right, I can take a hint.”

They were silent for a moment, listening to the muffled sounds of Sirius whistling a merry tune in the kitchen. Ginny was the first one to break the quiet with a loud snort. “Well, that was mortifying.” 

“I am so sorry, Gin.” Harry was ready to spend the next year apologizing for his godfather’s intrusion. “He -- he should learn to knock.”

Ginny laughed. “No doubt about that.” She kissed him lightly. “How many times has he  _ forgotten to knock _ ?" 

Harry could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. "Maybe once or twice. But it was when I was younger and I had  _ thought _ I was home alone." 

It didn't take long for Ginny to figure out what his godfather had walked in on. Her lips pursed as she held back her laughter. "Oh." The word oozed with humor. 

"Go ahead and laugh." Harry rolled his eyes."Lord knows Sirius did." 

That broke her. Ginny snorted once before she started giggling. 

Harry glared at her but knew the twitching of his lips removed any heat from the look. “It wasn’t funny.”

Ginny took a moment to compose herself before nodding sympathetically. “I’m sure it wasn’t, darling.” Harry could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. “I imagine you wanted to  _ beat _ something… having been interrupted the first time.” 

“ _ Gin _ ,” Harry groaned, throwing himself back onto the mattress. He covered his face with his hands. He could feel the heat of his own blush on his palms. “That was just lame.”

“Oh,  _ I’m sorry _ .” Ginny’s tone became a low seductive hymn. He felt her warmth surround him. Her lips teasing his neck. “What can I do to make it up to you?” 

Harry moved his hands. She was hovering over him, her inviting smirk sending all the blood from his cheeks further south. He slid his fingers across her bare hips, loving the feel of her. Loving everything about her. 

“How long do you think we have before Sirius comes back ‘round?” Ginny murmured between kisses that trailed up to his lips. 

“Too soon.” Harry held her tighter. “For me to do  _ everything  _ I want to.” 

“Could you get rid of him?” 

Harry pulled far enough away that he could see the hope in her expression. “After what he walked in on? Not a chance.”

Ginny sighed. “So you’re saying we should leave this  _ very -- comfy -- bed _ ?” She punctuated the last three words with kisses.”

“Well, now.” Harry ran his hands along her back until he was at her shoulders. With an efficient movement, Harry flipped them so Ginny lay under him. “Let’s not be hasty. I think we have at least another five minutes.  _ And _ .” He slid down her body slowly, kissing strategically along the way. “I can do  _ a lot _ in five minutes.” 

This time when Ginny sighed it was in a completely different way. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“So, where do I get to take this bad-boy?” Ginny was practically bouncing on her heels beside Harry’s motorbike. 

“How about we start just around the block?” Harry suggested, offering Ginny a helmet. When she’d ask to take  _ him for a ride _ , this was not what Harry had been imagining. Though, seeing Ginny in her tight leather jacket was still satisfying in a different way.

Ginny’s lower lip came out in a pout, but the mischievous glint in her eyes sent warning bells throughout Harry’s mind. “Just the  _ block _ ?” Her hand pressed against his chest, slowly trailing up to the collar of his jacket. “And here I was planning on  _ going -- all -- day _ .” 

Shivers coursed down Harry’s spine. Her intoxicating scent filled his lungs with every breath and Harry was becoming drunk on that alone. He leaned down, ready to kiss her until she was inebriated as him, but just as he was about to make contact, Ginny turned her head so his lips landed lamely on her cheek. 

She took the helmet out of his hand. “Guess I better get this thing on. Safety first and all that.” 

It took Harry’s brain ten seconds to compute what had just happened. With a low, unexpected growl, Harry tugged the helmet away from Ginny’s hands. Before she could do more than make a noise of indignation, Harry pressed his lips to hers. 

He pressed her back up against the shed wall, one hand cupping the back of her neck and the other tangled in her hair. All intelligent thought was lost as every part focused on Ginny. The way her nails scratched his head... how perfectly her small frame fit into his.

Ginny’s teeth pulled at his lower lip as she backed away. “I see what you’re doing, Potter.” 

It took a moment for Harry to hear what she said past the blood pounding in his ears “What -- what do you mean?” 

There was a heat in her eyes that seemed to spread from her gaze throughout Harry’s body. When she looked at him like that, it was like the sun and her eyes were the only fire that existed across the entire universe. “You’re trying to distract me with that gorgeous body of yours.” Her fingers tightened in his hair, tugging lightly. “But it won’t work, mister.”

Between the sexy smirk and sultry look she was giving him, Harry was sure if Ginny told him to rob a bank, he would. He bumped her nose with the tip of his. “Or maybe I just can’t resist you and your gorgeous body. Ever think of that?”

Somehow her scrutiny became more intimate. Her hands disentangled from his hair, smoothly slide down his neck and to his back. When her breath warmed his ear, shivers tingled down his spine. 

“Well, that” -- she kissed under his earlobe -- “was a given.” She hovered her lips over his, the mint of her toothpaste tickling his senses. Before Harry could kiss her, Ginny pulled away, a smug smile gracing those beautiful lips. “But it looks like you’re gonna have to wait because I wanna go for another kind of ride.” 

Harry shook his head but knew he was smiling. She was incredible even when teasing him. “Fine. But I want to go over everything at least one more time.” 

Ginny gave him a seductive smirk and over-the-top wink. “Trust me, you can go over  _ everything  _ with me as many times as you want.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry stretched his arms high above his head. They had been riding for well over an hour before Ginny had found a little turn off and parked the bike. 

"Sometimes, I really miss England." Ginny had her back to him as she looked out over the wide, plowed fields. When she turned to look at Harry, her smile was melancholy. “My brothers and I used to run out in fields just like this.” 

“Were you and your brothers close?” Harry took her hand, rubbing his thumb across a cluster freckles.

“Not really.” She rolled her eyes. “They didn’t want to play with a  _ girl _ .” The way she said the last word made Harry think of how someone might say  _ the plague _ . “But sometimes, when they were being nice, they would let me join in their games of Wizards and Dragons.” 

“And it was in fields like this where you played?”

Her eyes met his. “Yeah, and let me tell you I was the best damn dragon. Ron never could beat me.” 

Harry laughed, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “I don’t doubt it. You’re too competitive to let someone else win” 

She snorted. “Too right. Especially when it comes to my brothers.” Ginny turned back towards the field. 

Content. That’s what Harry felt. He was content just being there with Ginny. Being able to hold her hand as the crisp Irish air filled his lungs. Everything felt… peaceful. Harry couldn’t honestly remember the last time he’d felt so at peace. 

Suddenly, Ginny moved out from his grip and hopped over the sturdy wooden cattle fence, gracefully landing on the other side. When she looked over her shoulder, Harry was mesmerized by the mischievous glint that filled her eyes. “Come on, Potter. Bet you can’t catch me.”

Then she was off, running towards the middle of the field. Her long red hair, which she’d plaited before their ride, bounced off her back in a hypnotic beat. It took Harry a moment to kick himself into gear. He followed her lead, letting his long legs make up for his momentary lapse. 

Though his strides were longer than hers, Ginny was quick on her feet. Every time Harry was close enough to reach out and grab her, she would dodge ducking and weaving past him. 

“Too slow, Potter.” Ginny laughed as she swerved around him again. “Makes me wonder how you ever catch the snitch.” She backed away tauntingly, her smug smirk way too attractive. 

Harry spun with a low growl. “Let me show you.” Aiming low, Harry went for her hips. Ginny stumbled on her back step, giving Harry the perfect opportunity to wrap an arm around her waist. With a quick heave, Harry tugged Ginny towards him. She crashed against his chest, her arms coming to bend around his back. 

They stood, breathing heavily, in the middle of the field. Neither spoke for a moment. Harry held her close, loving the feel of her against him. Ginny was the one to move first. She pressed her lips to his before pulling back to look at him. She opened her mouth, most likely ready to hit him with a cheeky comment, when a sound of an engine overhead shifted her focus. 

An airplane was soaring above them, a clouded trail following behind it. Ginny’s mouth hung wide as the aircraft tilted its nose into the sky. “ _ Wow _ .” The plane rose high before falling low. Ginny never took her eyes off the plane. “How does that work?”

“It’s the engine,” Harry explained. While Ginny focused on the airplane, he watched her. The way she looked studying the muggle aircraft… it was enthralling. “It helps it rise and into the sky and then gravity helps it fall.” 

Ginny looked at him, confusion displayed clearly in her expression. "Engine? Like what your bike has?"

"Yeah, kinda. More powerful though." Harry took his arm away from her waist, placing his hand in hers. "Come sit and watch." He sat down on the grass, tugging her down so she rested beside him. He fell onto his back, his arms outstretched. Ginny tucked herself into his side, her head resting on his bicep. 

A silence fell between them letting the buzzing engine possess their senses. Everything felt right as they just lay there. 

Ginny pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Have you ever flown in an airplane?” 

“Once.” Harry turned his body so he could look at her easier. “Sirius wanted to have a holiday in Tenerife and he thought it would be interesting to travel like muggles. At this point, he already owned the bike shop so blending in with muggles wasn’t too much of a chore.”

“Tenerife, huh?” Ginny smiled. “So you’d been to Spain before we went with the team?” 

“Yeah, but not to Barcelona.” 

“Where else have you been?”

Harry bit his lip in thought. “Hmmm. Well, I’ve been to America, Spain a few times, Belgium, the chocolate there is amazing, um -- oh! I was in Rome for a while.”

Ginny blinked up at him a few times before a fond smile twisted her lips. “Well, clearly travel isn’t on your bucket list.” 

“There are still places I want to visit.” 

“Like where?”

“Iceland. Maybe go when the Northern Lights are supposed to happen.” Harry pressed his smile to hers. “I’ve heard it’s a rather breathtaking sight, not unlike the one before me now.” 

Ginny’s jaw dropped. “Did you just --” She snorted. “That was the cheesiest line, Harry.”

“I only speak the truth, darling.” 

With an affectionate eye roll, Ginny looked back up at the plane, which was banking left before banking right. “Harry, tell me a story.” 

Surprised, Harry blinked. “About?”

“Anything. How about your trip to Tenerife with Sirius.” 

“Okay.” Harry tugged her tighter to his side before pressing a kiss to her temple. “Well Tenerife is a beautiful island, but for Sirius there were two main attractions: The volcano and women.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The howling wind chilled to the bone as the moon shone high in the sky. Her cottage was picturesque sitting on the low Irish hill. Darkness surrounded most of the landscape, except for one patch of grass from one light streaming through the left hand window.

And she was standing in that light, inside her bedroom. She was brushing her gorgeous red hair in the mirror over the dresser. Even from a distance, her perfect freckles could be seen covering her arms and cheeks, or maybe that was because of the omnioculars…

But that didn’t matter. What mattered was she was there… home… safe… without him. Anger. The mere thought of Potter brought instant anger. Things were going fine until he showed up. Until he tricked her into falling for his… facade. 

She was too good for him. Too good for anyone. Ginny Weasley was…  _ is _ everything. She was Venus reincarnated to a mortal form. And for some reason, Potter thought he had a chance with her.  _ Pish _ . 

Ginny set her brush down onto the dresser. She was in a basic vest and plaid pajama trousers, but it was anything but plain on her. The rolled-up elastic sat low on her hips, with strong shoulders holding up those thin straps of her vest… it was enough to drive anyone mad with lust. 

Lust…  _ No _ , that wasn’t what this was. It was about protecting Ginny from the crazed. Protect her from the people who would want to soil her with their unworthy human hands. 

Speaking of undeserving hands… Potter. He  _ was  _ there! In her room. His torso was exposed as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

NO! This wasn’t happening! Potter wasn’t supposed to be there. She was supposed to have given up on him after that night in Spain. Why was he there, and why was she was smiling? How could she turn around and look at him with happiness?

Anger. Anger and jealousy were horrible emotions, but God how else could these vicious stabs to the gut be described? The desire to rip Potter limb from limb was almost too great. He was doing what no man should have the honor of doing… 

His hands held her hips as they kissed. Those long, thorough kisses that were held between intimate couples. Between lovers.  _ Lovers _ . They were lovers now. It was obvious by the way they touched one another. The way they looked at each other. Another spike of jealousy hit like a well-placed blade. 

It was like watching two quidditch players soar into a collision. The tragedy was imminent, yet taking your eyes away from it was impossible. Potter ran his hands up her sides, taking that sinfully-low vest with him. Ginny’s hands weren’t idle. She ran her nails across his back as she encouraged him to step backward. Backward out of the view of the window, but back to where the bed lay. 

It was time to leave. There was much to be done. Potter needed to be taken care of. And Ginny… she needed to be freed from her now defiled body. There had been a chance to save her, but clearly…  _ clearly now there wasn’t _ .

Another howling gust of wind hid the pop of apparition making it so the young couple didn’t hear the sound of someone leaving the yard. 


	8. What Have I Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all ready for this! This chapter title is based on one of my favorite songs, What Have I Done by Dermot Kennedy. As always, TheDistantDusk was amazing and edited this chapter for me

Ginny tugged the semi-clean tank top over her head, pulling her hair out from under the collar. Her skin craved the warmth from the cloth in the early morning chill. After crawling out from under the pleasant blankets of her bed, her bare body had been attacked with the cool air. It hadn’t been hard to find her clothing, with most of it laying right beside the bed where Harry had left it after taking it off her the previous night. The only thing she couldn’t find were her knickers, but she had wanted a clean pair anyway. 

Harry still slept like a dead man. His arm was across the mattress, where she had once lay. His face was still turned towards her still warm vacant spot. She hadn’t wanted to leave the bed. Not when she had been so comfortably wrapped in his arms, but Ginny had told herself she would get up early and make breakfast for the two of them. 

They had stayed out late into the night before, laying on her roof, just talking for hours. Topics went from mundane to serious to heartfelt. Thinking back on it made Ginny’s heart feel lighter than it had in months. When she looked back over at her sleeping boyfriend, she knew what word could be used to describe everything she was feeling. But that word wasn’t something Ginny had ever felt for someone, or at least not in this capacity. None of her past boyfriends ever made her feel like Harry did. 

_ Love _ . She loved him. Ginny knew it was impractical and fast, and yet… she loved him. They’d only truly been romantically together for a month, and yet… he seemed to bring out a different side of her, one that was her ideal self. And that didn’t even start to cover how she felt when he held her close. Just last night as they lay on the cool roof tiles, watching the darkening sky, Ginny had felt just so content. It had been perfect. 

None of her past relationships had ever felt this simple or brought her this much joy. It was weird thinking back to before Harry. She hadn’t needed anyone or felt like she needed saving from her  _ single  _ life, but ever since that first smile Harry had sent her way…

Sure, there was that nagging voice in the back of her head that would remind her about his little  _ secret _ every so often, but most of the time it was silenced by everything she felt for him. 

Ginny had always thought she was better off alone. That no one would truly understand her, and that love was just something she could never obtain. And that fear had followed her for years, only to be confirmed by every failed attempt at romance. But then this morning when she had woken up to the light pouring into her window and had Harry’s arm around her… Good God! She was in love this time and there was no way out. 

Harry muttered something in his sleep, pulling Ginny out of her reverie. She smiled at his nonsense (something to do with a singing giraffe). After taking a final moment to bask in the perfect glow provided by the cozy room, Ginny moved over to the sleeping man pressing a light kiss to his forehead. 

It took more willpower than expected for her to finally leave the room. She trudged barefoot down the short corridor from her bedroom to the kitchen, resenting the fact she hadn’t put socks on before walking on the cold wooden floors. 

A clattering sound from the kitchen made Ginny stop dead in her tracks. Had Bill come over? Though Bill knew what was going on between herself and Harry, Ginny doubted he had any desire to see it firsthand. 

Cautiously Ginny stepped into the small kitchen. The rolling in her gut became a full-fledged tumble because it wasn’t her brother standing at the counter whisking a bowl, but her mother. 

Molly Weasley beamed at her daughter from behind the little island countertop. “Morning, dear. How’d you sleep?” 

Ginny had always prided herself for being quick on her feet. She had always been able to outwit most of her brothers and her dueling skills were of the highest mark (especially when using her preferred Bat-Bogey Hex). But at that moment, her mind was completely blank. The only thing she could do was stare.

Molly pursed her lips. “You all right, Ginny? You look a bit peaky.”

“I --” Ginny pinched her arm, hard. “I slept fine. Mum, what are you doing here?”

“Bill mentioned you might have been busy this weekend. He said how you didn’t have time to cook, so I thought I’d help you start your week right.” 

Inside Ginny’s head, a million curses were sent at her eldest brother. He was probably at home snuggled up with his beautiful pregnant wife, laughing about the predicament he'd place his sister into. Most thought it was her twin brother who had the most twisted sense of humor, but Bill could be right up there with them. 

"I --" Ginny took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself and in turn allow her mind to formulate a reason for Molly to leave without being suspicious. Ginny knew her mother didn't think that she was as pure as Saint Mary, but that didn't mean they talked about Ginny's intimate life. They talk about past relationships, but in that cute way like where they discussed where the couple went out for dinner or the beautiful arrangement of flowers the boyfriend might have sent. But what happened up in Ginny's bedroom… that had an unspoken vow of silence. 

Molly gave her an encouraging smile. “Yes?” 

Ginny blinked. There was something about her mother’s smile, the way the corners twitched… Like she knew something… like she. Ginny grimaced. “You know, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. More of an exasperated statement.

For her credit, Molly tried to hold back her amusement, but it didn’t take long for one chuckle to escape her shut lips. Then another. Finally, Molly gave in to her mirth. She laughed, hard. 

Ginny groaned, plopping down at the small kitchen table. “I’m gonna get Bill.” 

“Oh no, Ginny, don’t go threatening Bill.” Molly let out a final snicker. “He’s got another little one on the way and I’d hate to explain why Aunt Ginny was in Azkaban, and Daddy was on the permanent spell damage ward.” 

“Mum!” Ginny’s jaw hung wide open, but she could feel the curve to her lips. Molly never made dark jokes like that. Typically she was the one reprimanding after they were said. 

Molly simply shrugged, a nonchalant look on her face. “Well, I’m not wrong. You would make it so bats were continuously flying out from different orifices. No, I’d much rather not explain that to my grandbabies.” Her expression became sly. “But what I would like to explain is who Aunt Ginny is bringing to dinner next weekend.”

“Aw, Mum.” Ginny leaned her elbows on the table before placing her face into her hands. “Do we really have to do this?”

“Well, I guess I could just go ask him.” Molly waved her wand at the bowl and whisk that she had discarded when Ginny had come into the room to resume a steady mixing. “I’m sure he would love to talk while having breakfast in bed.” 

Ginny’s head snapped up so fast she was afraid of giving herself whiplash. “No!” She held up her hands in a  _ stop  _ motion. There was no doubt in her mind that Harry was still up there with all his clothes strewn across the floor.  _ All his clothes _ . Normally the idea of a nude Harry up in her bed elated her… this morning was the exception. “Please no.” 

Molly gave her a smug grin. “So you’ll answer my few, very basic, questions?” 

“Fine.” Ginny ran her hands through her hair… her very messy bedhead… that wasn’t just from the pillow.  _ Fucking Christ!  _ "What do you want to know?"

"I'll start simple." Molly grabbed a frying pan from above the stove, throwing half a dozen sausages into it before placing it on the stove. "What's his name and where did you meet him?"

"His name is Harry and I met him at work."

Molly pursed her lips in thought. Her gaze came back onto Ginny. "Harry… Harry… would this be the same Harry you mentioned coming for dinner a while back? The one who loves treacle tart?" 

Ginny knew her cheeks must resemble a tomato, but she didn't tear her eyes away from her mother's scrutiny. "It would be."

"How long have you two been  _ together _ ?" 

The way Molly emphasized  _ together _ left no way for Ginny to misinterpret her mother's meaning. She had hoped for a loophole, but there would be no way around her mother’s onslaught. Ginny sighed through her nose. “About a month now.” 

Molly blinked once. Twice. “So why am I only just hearing about this all now?”

To be honest, Ginny had been willing to shout from rooftops about how she and Harry were together, but Harry had been more reserved. Much more reserved. He’d suggested keeping their relationship… not hidden, just private. He’d made good points about her stalker more than likely go off the deep end if they saw them together in an intimate way. As much as Ginny hated it, she couldn’t deny Harry was probably right. 

Yet, it had been a long time since she’d received one of those blasted letters. She hadn’t seen one since before their trip to Spain a month ago. Bill and Harry had been relentless with her  _ protection detail _ . She always had one of them with her… well, mostly Harry since they, as Molly put it, been together.

Not that she was upset by getting to spend time with Harry. Actually, during the times they were apart, she somehow still missed the man. She missed his golden smile and how she could bring out that low, dirty chuckle by kissing a certain spot.

“One final question.” Molly broke through her reverie. Ginny blinked, bringing her mother’s beaming face back into focus. 

“ _ Okay _ .” She said the word warily, knowing her mother would have left the most dangerous for last. 

“Do you love him?” 

_ Just as I figured… Mum coming in for the kill. _

Ginny took a moment to think of how she wanted to word this to her mother. But her pause was all Molly needed to jump to conclusions. She positively beamed at her daughter as she rounded the counter to drag Ginny to her feet. The hug Ginny was pulled into was practically bone-crushing. 

"My baby." Molly's voice sounded watery as she pulled back to look into Ginny's face. Her smile was wide as she looked at her daughter. 

“Mum.” Ginny groaned. “Don’t be like this.” 

“Like what?” Molly asked with a nonchalance no one would believe. “Don’t be happy that my only daughter has found love?”

“I never --” 

Molly blew out an exasperated breath. “You don’t need to say it. A mother can tell.”

Ginny looked over her shoulder to make sure Harry wasn’t in the doorway watching the whole scene. “Mum, Harry and I haven’t said it to each other yet.” 

“ _ Pish _ .” Molly backed away from their embrace, moving over to flip the sausages. “Even if you haven’t said the words, it doesn’t mean your actions haven’t told him.” 

_ Her actions _ . Ginny had no desire to discuss her  _ actions _ with Harry last night. "I know, Mum." 

"You're a smart girl, Ginny." Molly looked over her shoulder, a proud grin curling her lips. "You know you're doing."

_ That was a lie _ . Ginny had no idea what she was doing. She had never been this far over her head before and good God, did it feel dangerous! But she needed him more than she'd admit… more than she'd admit to her mother, or even herself. 

"Ginny, dear, will you please watch the sausages while I use the loo?” Molly asked as she wiped her hands on a kitchen flannel. Without waiting for Ginny to respond, Molly left the room. Ginny moved over to the stove, watching the sausages sizzle with unfocused eyes. 

“Mornin’.” Harry’s deep voice followed the warm kiss to her neck. His fingers moved under her shirt to rub smooth circles at her hips. “Are you making me breakfast?”

“Hmmm.” Ginny leaned back into Harry’s solid form as he continued to press kisses up to her ear. “I was planning on it, but --”

“But I beat her to it.” Ginny’s heart fell into her stomach as if she’d fallen fifty feet. As one she and Harry spun to see her mother grinning wickedly from the doorway. “You must be Harry.”

“Uhh.” Ginny could feel Harry’s heart racing as he stuttered. “I -- yeah. I’m Harry.”

Molly’s grin widened. “Lovely. I’m Molly, Ginny’s mum. I’m so happy I got to meet you before the family dinner next Sunday… though this wasn’t quite how I imagined it.”

Harry’s hold on her hips tightened. “Family dinner?”

“Yes, I was just about to tell Ginny to make sure she invited you, but now I get to tell you.” Molly winked at Ginny before grabbing her wand from the counter. “Well, I best head out. Don’t forget about the scrambled eggs, Ginny. See you both next weekend.” 

And like that she was gone. It took a moment for Ginny to collect herself. When she finally spun around to look at Harry, his jaw was still slack as he stared at the spot where Molly Weasley had once been. 

Before Ginny could apologize for not warning him about her mother, Harry snorted. “Well that’s one way to meet your girlfriend’s mother.” He looked down at her, his mouth curled into an adorable crooked grin. “Do you think she likes me?”

“After the conversation we had this morning…” Ginny returned his smile thinking back on everything her mother had told her. “She loves you already.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny couldn’t take her eyes off him. How could running upstairs be so  _ fucking  _ alluring? The sweat beaded down his face and his crooked glasses shouldn’t be so… attractive. Yet Ginny found Harry all too inviting at that moment, which wasn’t good seeing as they were out in the open and they had a clear keeping clothing-on-in-public policy. 

“Hey, Ginny.” Prue’s voice broke through Ginny’s pleasant daydream of her unorthodox method of helping soothe Harry’s sore muscles.

She could feel the heat on her face as she turned to her friend. “Hi.” 

Prue gave her a sympathetic smile. “Still pining after Potter, huh?”

It took a moment for Ginny to understand her friend’s concerned tone. “Right! Yeah! Pining…” Ginny shut her lips tight to make sure she didn’t say something she’d regret. She and Harry had done so well keeping their relationship quiet and Ginny refused to be the one to let the cat out of the bag. 

“ _ Mon chéri _ .” Prue ran her hand up and down Ginny’s back, rubbing smooth circles as she went. “Maybe it’s a sign to give up on it all. Maybe just focus on you for a while.”

“I --” Ginny had no idea what to say. She cleared her throat. “Maybe you’re right, but I really think there is something there.”

Prue pursed her lips. “Then why hasn’t he done something about it? And after that night in Spain…” Prue shook her head. “Is he worth it?”

_ Yes _ , instantly Ginny’s mind responded with the truth. There was no doubt Harry was worth any and all pain. Instead of saying that, however, Ginny just shrugged. 

Prue leaned down and kissed both her cheeks. “I just want you to be happy,  _ L'amour _ .”

“I know. Thanks, Prue.”

Prue smiled at her, her hand coming away from Ginny’s back. “Now that we’re done with that 

_ bavardage _ , I’m planning on having a gathering after the Wasp game on Saturday.”

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her friend. “A gathering?”

“My home has a large garden that is perfect for a fire. I’ve heard it’s something many people enjoy doing around here so I thought I’d try it. I’m inviting the whole team so we can all drink around the fire.”

“So either celebrate our victory or commiserate our loss?”

“ _ Précisément _ ! So you’ll come?”

Ginny tried not to look over at Harry, imagining how great it would be to curl up next to him while warm under a large sweatshirt and high flames casting shadows around them. Ripping herself away from her imagination, Ginny smiled at Prue. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“ _ Magnifique _ !” Prue kissed her cheeks once more. “I best be off. I still have to tell the rest of the team about this.”

Ginny waved as Prue walked away. Her eyes instantly drifted back onto Harry. Jason Boulder, the primary seeker coach, was now having Harry proform push-ups, which Harry had decided to do shirtless. Ginny smiled as she watched his back muscles tense with each lift.  _ Yes, he’s going to need some soothing later tonight _ . 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Now, finally I would like to discuss a few staff changes.” Head Coach Kennedy waved his wand clearing the chalkboard of the different Xs and Os that had represented their team and the Wasps (who they were playing that weekend). “As you all know, our team healer has taken a leave of absence to take care of her recently-widowed mother.”

The team nodded respectfully. It had been so sudden and their primary healer, Atlas, had been devastated. Ginny had actually been with Atlas when the owl arrived for him. Comforting a crying six-foot-four healer hadn’t been on Ginny’s agenda for her check-up but she’d adapted. 

“Because we still need someone to perform evaluations and whatnot, we have promoted Finn Hogan --” 

Ginny stiffened at the name. Finn Hogan… it couldn’t be. Before she could try to convince herself it couldn’t be her ex-boyfriend, the man walked into the conference room. 

It had been six years since she’d seen him but he hadn’t changed a bit. His blonde hair was short and faded in that  _ just woke up like this _ way that blokes strived for. Harry achieved it naturally, but Ginny knew Finn had spent at least fifteen minutes on that in the mirror perfecting it. 

Kennedy was gesturing to Finn. “Finn here has been working behind the scenes with Atlas for the last six months, but now he’s graciously agreed to step forward and take over. So let’s give him a big Ballycastle welcome.” Kennedy started clapping, making the rest of the team follow his lead. Ginny did so in a fog. The fact that Finn had been working with her team without her having a clue for six months…  _ Nope!  _ This was not something Ginny wanted to deal with. 

Finn gave a small bow. “Thank you. I look forward to working with all of you.”

“All right and with that, dismissed. See you all tomorrow.” Kennedy turned Markus, who had been by his side the entire meeting, and started discussing the chaser’s progress with the newest drills. 

The scrapping of chairs didn’t trigger Ginny’s muscles to move as it normally did. Lately, she was the first one out of her seat, eager to go home. But she just couldn’t make herself stand up. All of her focus was locked on Finn, who was now talking with Holt. 

“Ginny, girl, you alive in there?” It was McKidd that finally tore Ginny’s attention off her ex-boyfriend. Ariel and Prue were standing beside her, alarm evident in their expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I --” Ginny didn’t know how or what to say. “I --” 

The chance to figure out how to explain herself was taken away as Finn walked over to them. “Hi, Ginny.” Prue and Ariel turned to stare at their new healer, concerned shifting to confusion. “Long time no see.”

Ginny’s mind was kicked back into gear at the sound of his voice. She stood to be level with the man… well as level as she could be being almost a foot shorter. “Hello, Finn. It has been a while.”

Ariel let out a gasp, which both Ginny and Finn ignored. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Ariel whispering into Prue’s ear. 

“You look...” Finn looked her up and down his lips curling into a crooked smile that she’d always found overly cocky. Unlike Harry’s adorable curved grin. It startled Ginny to realize how much she was comparing Finn to Harry. And how much superior Harry was in every category.  _ Every  _ category. “ _ Amazing _ .”

“I know.” Ginny didn’t care if she sounded arrogant or bitchy. The moment she’d heard Finn’s pompous voice every part of her wanted him to leave her alone. “Congratulations on your new position.”

“Thank you. I’m excited to get to help the team.” He licked his lips. “You know it would be great to get a low down on everyone. Care to come to get a drink with me? It will be just like old times.”

Ginny could hear her friends let out synchronized inhales but that’s oddly not what drew her attention. It was Harry standing in the corner of the room that her eyes sought. Outwardly he looked relaxed, his shoulder leaning against one of the indented posts, but his eyes told another story. His focus rested solely on her and based on the intensity of his observation he would be ready to come to her aid the moment she signaled for him. 

“Sorry, I have plans.” Ginny grabbed her kit bag from beside her chair. “But enjoy your drink.”

Before she could move around him, Finn’s sidestepped blocking her path. “How about Sunday then?”

Irritation instantly rushed her veins. In her mind's eye, Ginny could see herself reaching up high and slapping that smug grin right off his face. But instead, she followed the advice her mother had always given her when dealing with annoying brothers or people. Ginny took a deep breath and mentally counted to five. 

“No thank you, Finn.” Ginny was proud of the lack of emotion in her tone. She didn’t want him to know how much he was affecting her… how much just hearing his voice took her back to the day he chucked her. 

It had hurt, more than she’d admitted to anyone at the time. She and Finn had dated for nearly a year. He had been her first real serious relationship, and hell, that wasn’t the only thing he had been her first for. When he had broken up with her, claiming he just hadn’t seen their relationship going anywhere, Ginny had been crushed. Then to see a new girl on his arm two weeks later had sworn Ginny off men for a while. 

In the end, it had been a blessing because it allowed her to focus solely on quidditch; in turn, she’d played better than ninety percent of her fellows at tryouts. Still, there was resentment festering inside her that Ginny hadn’t known she had until he walked in that door.

Finn’s smile faltered. “Ginny.” His hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “I -- listen I want to apologize --” 

Ginny held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. “I don’t need to hear it. I’ve moved on.  _ You’ve _ moved on, I’m sure. So let’s just keep this professional, yeah?”

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny sidestepped the man and made her way towards the floo stations. Before she’d even made it halfway there, Harry was at her side. He walked right beside her, moving at her pace. Every time her arm swung back, his went forward letting their hands brush. Though casual to an outsider, Ginny knew it was his way of offering her comfort. 

She swallowed a lump in her throat. “You still wanna try making that pizza tonight?” 

“Sounds good.” Harry glanced at her. “Right to your place then?” 

Nodding Ginny entered the floo station. She stepped into the grate, turning on her heel so she could see the room before leaving. Harry was standing beside her fireplace, his green eyes looking at her with that adoring look she loved. The look that made her feel warm from head to toe. 

Without caring about their no PDA policy, Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and kissed him. It wasn’t long and passionate, but short and sweet. The kind that made her toes curl and left her knowing there would be more later. 

When she stepped back, Harry’s jaw went slack. His whispered accusation of her name made her laugh.

“See you at home, Harry.” 

When she said her address, Ginny wasn’t thinking of their earlier practice or Finn. The only thing that she thought about was that adorable look on Harry’s face and how she couldn’t wait to get home with him


	9. Next to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the moment y’all been waiting for! We all knew Ginny would find out eventually, it was just a question of when…. Well, here’s the answer. Today's chapter title is based off the song Next to Me by Imagine Dragons. As always, TheDistantDusk has been incredible and edited this chapter for me!

“Wanna go back to your place tonight?” Ginny asked as they walked hand and hand up the Belfast waterfront walkway. It was their final free day before a heavy practice load for the Wasp game the coming weekend.

It was like a stone dropped in Harry's stomach, churning the dinner he'd just eaten. He hadn't had Ginny over to his place since… well, that first night they got together. Sure she'd been over to get on the bike a few times, but she hadn't been  _ in  _ his flat since that first time. And even then they had barely left his room. 

There wasn't anything wrong with her coming around to his, _ not really _ , but Harry was nervous about what she might see. After she'd agreed that his  _ secret  _ could wait, the matter had been dropped. Sure it floated into Harry subconscious now again, but most of the time Ginny provided a suitable distraction so he forgot about his guilt. 

Whenever the idea of spending the night at his place came up, he would subtly change the direction of the conversation. Sometimes he’d claim to have left something at her place so it only made sense to go there, or suggest that after a long day that they could curl up in her tub with a bottle of wine. He would never flat out say no, but he would always find a reason to stay at hers. 

And now, he was afraid of what might happen if she saw the truth at his flat. If she felt too betrayed and refused to accept that he truly cared for her… That it was never just for the job. Harry wasn’t sure how well he could handle it. 

It was odd to think like that, but he’d never felt so strongly for anyone before. Sure, Harry had dated other women, but Ginny… he was in love with her. It was undeniable. She was truly the most incredible person he’d ever met. Between her sense of adventure, her ability to find humor in the oddest of place, and how she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. He was indisputably, irrationally, completely head over heels with her.

But then the argumentative voice in the back of his mind piped up: If he truly loved her, then he would give her the chance to figure out his secret. He was a coward by refusing to give her a chance. 

Ginny pulled them to a stop. “Harry? Are you all right? You’re rather pale.”

“I -” A lump had appeared in his throat. Clearing it, Harry tried again. “I’m fine. Sure, we can go back to my place tonight. Is everything okay at yours?”

She stared at him for a second before shrugging. “Yeah, I just thought it might be nice to stay at your place for once. Maybe we could go for a ride in the morning?” She winked at him. “Of  _ both  _ varieties.”

This time the lump Harry swallowed was caused by something completely different than nerves. “Bloody hell, yes.” He moaned as Ginny started pulling them back into motion. “Are we going to find an apparition point?”

“I saw a decent deserted alley a few blocks this way.” 

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. As they went around the corner, Ginny pulled Harry to a stop again, this time pushing him until his back scraped against a brick building. She pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss that completely threw Harry off balance. If he hadn’t been leaning against the wall, he may have fallen over. Instead, he was gifted Ginny’s hot body against his.

When she pulled back, her hands trailed from his neck down to his arms, and finally threaded her fingers with his. “And that,” she murmured against his jaw as she lowered herself down onto her heels, “is just a preview of what is to come.”

“I can’t wait for the whole demonstration,” Harry said in between deep breaths. 

Ginny’s smirk was practically demonic. Demonic in the most seductive way possible.

When she spoke, her tone matched that grin to a T. “Well then, Potter. Take me home.”

Harry pushed off from the wall. With Ginny held tightly to his body, he spun in mid-air. When Harry opened his eyes, he was happy to see he’d managed to bring them to his home apparition point. He’d honestly been slightly worried that he would be too  _ distracted  _ and would land fifty kilometers North.  __

Ginny pulled away, making Harry want to growl his disapproval. She winked at him. “Don’t worry, darling, we won’t be  _ apart _ for long.” Her fingers were interlocked with his again, and for the millionth time, Harry marveled at how perfectly they fit together. 

It didn't take long for them to climb up the stairs and close the front door of the flat behind them. Harry took charge this time, pressing Ginny against the hardwood door as he moved his lips to her neck. The gratified groan that vibrated in Ginny's throat only egged him on. He felt Ginny’s chin graze his ear as she tilted her neck, giving him better access.

“Harry?” Ginny’s tone didn’t break through Harry’s fervor as he worked towards her shoulder blade. He wasn’t pulled out of his haze until she spoke again. This time, though, her voice lacked any seduction. “Harry, what is that?”

Drawing back from her lithe form, Harry looked over his shoulder to see what she’d noticed. The heat that had been coursing throughout his body turned to ice when he saw the large photo hanging beside the bookcase. 

It was a simple image. Three friends all gathered around one another, smiling and laughing at the camera. What made it so peculiar were the elite Auror robes that they wore. Ginny wouldn’t recognize most of the people, but she would know _him_ … Harry, who stood in between his two companions. Even from this distance, the medal Harry was wearing was obvious. 

Harry had no idea what items Sirius had set out, seeing as he’d hardly been home long enough to grab some clean clothes out of his closet, but as he looked around his sitting room, it was obvious Sirius had outdone himself. There were at least half a dozen photos from his time at the academy. Then there were the numerous shots of him and some of his Auror buddies after cases had closed (a tradition Harry’s old partner had insisted on). 

“Harry.” This time Ginny’s tone was like an alarm bell in Harry’s head. She had removed herself from his embrace and stood beside him. “Why are you in Auror robes in that photo? And why does that one”-- she pointed to a frame siding beside the wireless-- “have a sign for the London Auror academy in the background?”

“It - I...” Harry took a deep breath. It was time to accept this. He needed to tell her; there was no use redirecting. “I was at the Auror academy when I was eighteen.”

Ginny’s body twisted so she faced him.He could practically see her mind working. “I -- are you?” Her lips pursed as she looked him up and down. Dread filled his gut as her beautiful eyes narrowed. “Were you an Auror?”

“I --” His eyes started to sting as if he were looking directly at the sun. “I never quit. Being one, that is.”

He could see her hands ball into fists as she took several deep breaths. When she finally spoke, her voice held a calm that was scarier than any scream could ever be. “Harry, what does that mean, exactly? Are you still on the force?” 

“Ginny, I --” He tried to reach for her, but she stepped back, bumping into the back of the sofa. 

“Tell me what your secret is, Harry.” 

His entire body seemed to buzz with nerves. It was like he could feel every atom in his system. “Ginny --”

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. Though her voice lacked emotion, her expression showed it all. He could see the hurt, confusion, and most of all anger after every blink. “Don’t even try to come up with some bullshit about you losing your job or whatever.” She pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You told me you would tell me as soon as you could, and I say now you can.”

“That’s not how that works. I can’t just --”

“Harry, my mind is jumping from one bad thing to the next. I mean --” She shook her head. He could see her chest rise with each breath she took. “Okay, you say you can’t tell me, but if I guess you won’t lie?” The way her brown eyes stared into his was just as powerful as a well-brewed veritaserum. He couldn’t have lied to her even if he’d wanted to. 

When he nodded, Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment, before speaking again. “Okay. Okay.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Can you confirm that you graduated from the Auror academy?”

He nodded once.

“All right.” Her eyes drifted from one photo to the next, obviously connecting dots with each image. “You got a job with the Irish Auror department?”

Another nod.

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes focused on the picture of him and Seamus. It had been taken right before they’d started their last case… the case that had changed everything. 

“He’s your partner?” Ginny asked as she pointed at Seamus.

Her question pulled Harry out of the memories breaching his thoughts without permission. Shaking his head, Harry spoke for the first time in what felt like ages. “He was.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I’m not really looking for technicalities right now, okay Harry? So you two worked cases, right?”

“Yes.”

“Are you working one right now?”

Harry’s gut began to boil like a heating cauldron. He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. “Yes.”

Ginny let out a shaky breath. She closed her eyes as her hand came up to rub at the spot over her heart. After a moment she asked in such a quiet voice he barely heard her. “Am I your case?”

And there it was. The question he’d dreaded coming from her lips. There were so many things he needed to say. So many things he  _ had  _ to explain. How it had never just been a case from the moment he’d seen her. That their friendship had never been faked or made up. But most of all, how much he loved her. How he’d fallen months ago and continued to fall every day. 

Instead, his mouth disobeyed. He started stumbling and stuttering over every word. “Technically...but, I -- we -- real! I mean, Ginny, I --”

The way her shoulders fell sucked the air from his lungs. Her eyes were still closed, but he knew what he’d see in them. Harry hated knowing he was the reason she was in pain. 

And he was right. The misery and hurt were nearly palpable in her expression as she opened her eyes. “I --” She released a long breath. “I’m not quite sure what to say.”

Though she didn’t know what to say, Harry’s mouth took possession of him again as he started rambling his defense. “Ginny, I swear I never lied. I couldn’t tell you about my job because then I’d lose it and I wouldn’t be allowed to protect you, which is --”

Ginny let out a frustrated huff through her nose. “I don’t care about you  _ protecting  _ me! I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” 

The hurt had been replaced with what Harry could only describe as fury. “No, what I  _ fucking  _ care about is the fact that you thought you  _ had  _ to protect me from this.” She gestured at the photographs scattered around the room. “Why didn’t we come here sooner? Hell, I could have known about all this before we even started dating!” 

Her face was slowly changing color, going from its usual pink to a blotchy red. “Tell me why you didn’t let me figure this out sooner?!”

Harry had never been good at controlling his temper. When someone exploded at him, he was likely to respond in kind. So when Ginny’s anger flared, so did his. He threw his hands up in annoyance. “What did you want, Ginny!? For me to drag you to my flat and give you a guided tour of all my trophies and photos? I was more focused on making sure you were safe at yours!”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “No, but maybe a ‘hey wanna spend the night at mine tonight? I have some great photos I’m sure you’d find interesting’ would have sufficed.” She made a wide sweeping gesture with her arm. “Because I do find it interesting, but right now I’m having a hard time focusing on anything past the fact that you waited a fucking month to bring me here! I’ve been thinking about that damn secret --”

“You said it was fine to not tell you!”

The way Ginny’s nostrils flared was indistinguishable from the Swedish Red Snout Dragon Harry had seen a few years back. He half expected smoke to come out. “Not to tell me  _ yet _ ! I said I wanted to know as soon as you could tell me!”

“And I still can’t technically tell you.” 

“Didn’t I say I don’t care about  _ technicalities  _ right now?” Ginny started pacing back and forth. “How can I trust anything you’ve told me? Everything you’ve said could have been for your  _ real _ job!”

It was as if a bucket of icy water had been dumped over his head. Chills ran down his spine as he stared at her.

Before he could try and make his mind and mouth cooperate, Ginny froze mid-step. She turned to him, making his heart seem to stutter to a stop. Her eyes… she looked so…  _ defeated _ . 

“I need to think about all this.” She moved past him, ripping open the front door before stepping out into the heavy rain. 

The slamming wood seemed to reverberate in Harry’s ears as he stared at the door. He hadn’t even known it was raining before she… she left. Panic seized Harry as he thought about her running down the street, or if she apparated back to her place and her stalker was there waiting for her.

He didn’t care if she didn’t want to see him. Harry needed to know she was safe. If anything  _ were _ to happen to her… Harry would leave her alone once he knew she was safe, if that’s what she wanted. 

There was no telling where she’d gone, though. Had she gone back to her place, or was she walking in his muggle village? Harry weighed his options as quickly as he could. Really she’d only left maybe thirty seconds ago, so if she’d walked he could still most likely see her from in front of his building. If he couldn’t, he’d simply apparate to her cottage. 

Without wasting another second, not even to grab a raincoat, Harry ran out the front door. And he ran straight into Ginny, who had been sitting on the top step of his stoop. 

“Ow!” Ginny complained as she rubbed the spot on her back where he’d kicked. “I know you wear glasses for a reason, so can you make sure to use them.”

“Gin!” Harry practically fell down beside her, pulling her body close to his. “I -- I.” Words failed him as all his senses focused on breathing her in, realizing that she was there and not currently being liberated by some psycho.

“Harry? Love, it’s all right.” She gripped the back of his shirt tightly as she started making soothing noises. Harry hadn’t even realized he’d been shaking until the shudders resided. Ginny had started rubbing smooth circles on his back as she held him. 

After a few minutes and many calming breaths, he pulled back from his hiding spot in the crook of her neck. Harry was afraid of what he might see when he looked into her eyes. He had never been good at handling pity… but of course, that’s not what it was. Concern was the most obvious emotion coming from Ginny as she brought her hand to run along his jaw. He turned so his lips pressed into her palm, never letting his eyes waver from hers. Neither spoke, instead allowing their intense gaze to speak volumes. 

Finally, it was Ginny who broke the silence. Her thumb brushed along his cheek in the most comforting way. “Tell me what’s going through your mind, Harry.”

He took a moment to collect his thoughts, letting her distant flowery scent fill his lungs. “I guess I was worried something would happen to you. You -- I care so much about you that if anything happened, I -- I --” He choked on a lump that had formed in his throat.

But it seemed Ginny didn’t need more. She turned his cheek so his lips were removed from her bare skin. “I love you too, Harry.” She kissed him, soft and sweet, before pulling back to smile.“Nothing is going to happen to me, all right? I have you and Bill watching my back. And I’ve got some moves of my own.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Your stalker won’t know what hit them.” 

“That’s right.” Ginny laughed softly. “I think I’ll start with my infamous bat bogey when I find them.”

“I don’t care what happens to them, as long as they never put a hand on you.” Harry practically growled the words as his mind formulated a scene where he was beating a faceless man for touching Ginny. He clearly didn’t hide his caveman thoughts as well as he’d thought, based on Ginny’s eye roll. 

They sat on the stoop, neither saying a word as the rain pattered onto the small awning above them. Harry stared out towards the street, his eyes fixed on a puddle that rippled with raindrops. Again it was Ginny who broke the silence, this time with a sharp snort. “I can’t believe how fucking --  _ basic  _ we are.”

Harry turned away from the hypnotic puddle to see her silently laughing. “What?”

Her smile was like the sun breaking through the dark clouds. “That was our first fight and the first time we said I love you to each other. Nothing could be more cliche than that.”

He thought about it for a moment. That truly had been their first fight, and now there were no secrets between them. Sure, there were still many questions to be asked about… well everything, but she hadn’t left as he’d feared. She was still there beside him. 

In the past many of his relationships had ended because of his job or his stubbornness, and Ginny had just gotten a front-row seat to both. And she hadn’t left. She hadn’t called him a jackass and broken up with him. Rather, she saw his faults and she still wanted him. 

He couldn’t help but smile back at her. Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to her lips. “Not so bad for a first fight. Nothing was broken.” 

“Well, now.” Ginny smirked. “I figured I’d save something for the next time.”

“Oh well, now you’ve ruined the surprise.” Harry shook his head in mock disappointment. “Now I’ll see it coming.”

“Ah, but you won’t know what I’m going to break.” 

He considered her for a moment, amusement obvious in his tone. “Do you already have something in mind?”

“No, but I can promise it won’t be that pretty face of yours.”

“I didn’t realize body parts were an option.”

“Oh trust me, Harry, when the time comes, it wouldn’t be some plate I’m breaking. But I’ll make sure to spare the parts I  _ appreciate  _ the most.”

“Now is that any way to talk to the man you love?” Even as he joked, his stomach fluttered at the final word. 

“No, but it’s the way I threaten him.” The smile on Ginny’s lips told him she liked the word just as much as he did. She leaned onto his shoulder as she turned to watch the clouds part and reveal a sliver of the setting sun. “Harry, no more secrets, all right?”

“You mean other than my wife and kids back in Englan -- kidding!” Harry quickly assured her as Ginny’s head snapped up with a look of pure shock before rolling her eyes and settling back onto his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I promise, Gin.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“You think she’ll be game?” McKidd asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“Come on, this is Ginny you’re talking about!” Sometimes dealing with stupid questions was harder than dodging Weasley’s little guard patrol, but it was a necessary evil in order to do what needed to be done. 

It hadn’t been easy gaining intel ever since Ginny started… _associating_ with Potter. Potter, who after some research turned out to be an Auror. Which made sense, when considering all the little quirks he displayed. His eyes scanned every corner as he entered a room, his hand jumped towards his wand at the slightest noise, and who could forget his fake drinking tactic? It wasn’t hard to notice how often he vanished a bit of his beer when the team went out for the night. 

No, Potter was going to be the biggest hitch in the plan. The question of how to get him away from Weasley long enough to fulfill the necessary duty had been nightmare fuel. Until McKidd had come to mind. McKidd could get Weasley alone, no problem… Well, get her without her lovesick puppy, at least. 

“You’re right.” McKidd’s laugh had always been annoying, but for some reason, it was extra triggering today. “Ginny never turns down a good challenge!”

“Exactly! And I’m sure Holt is going to do the same with Potter when he sees you and Ginny at it.”

McKidd clapped her hands together in excitement “Oh! We could make it ladies vs lads. Though it won’t be much of a challenge.”

It was always easy to tell when McKidd told a joke. She would laugh, making it easy to follow along. Another thing about McKidd was her overly strong hands. Her back pat alone could easily push someone to the floor. “You okay there, mate?” she asked, apology in her tone.

It took extreme willpower to not hex the worthless wretch. Being able to remain calm when rage bubbled at the surface took years of perfecting, but it was completely worth it in times like this. The smile McKidd received would have fooled the best Auror on any force. “I’m fine.”

“Good, Good.” McKidd let her hand fall back to her side. “So remind me again when that bonfire night is?”

“After the Wasps’ game. We’re all meeting at Caron _Chalet_. Win or lose.” It was the perfect chance to complete the plan. No one would think twice about Weasley going off with one of her fellow Bats. Especially if the bodyguard was off with Holt. 

“Perfect! See you then!” McKidd headed off with a quick wave. 

After weeks of planning, this bonfire had provided the one thing needed in order to fulfill destiny. Ginny Weasley was going to be liberated. She had to be. 


	10. Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is upon us! TheDistantDusk was as incredible as always and read through this chapter for me. The title is based off the song Power by Bastille. Hope y’all enjoy! 

“ _ Fuck _ , Potter, you weren’t messing around!” Holt cheered as the team walked back into the locker room after their victory flight. 

Harry shrugged, his cheeks turning pink. Ginny knew better than most how  _ awkward  _ compliments made Harry. She herself loved to be the one who caused that cute blush. “It was luck.”

“Luck?!” Joy snorted at Harry’s claim. “I’ve never heard of luck that involved a fifteen-meter dive and nearly knocking the opposing seeker off their broom. No, that was all skill.”

“Not to mention it was in the first fifteen minutes of the match.” Ariel nodded approvingly at Harry. “Incredible.”

“And let’s not forget about the queen herself.” Joy winked Ginny. “Seventy points in fifteen minutes. Should we start bowing now or wait until later?”

Ginny laughed. It wasn’t the first time Dan had called her queen. At first, it had been his way of flirting with her, but after denying his advances enough times the context had become nothing more than friendly. “A curtsy whenever I enter a room will suffice.”

The energy in the room was higher than Ginny had ever experienced. It seemed winning in two hundred and fifty to ten really energized a group. 

“So we’re still down for that fire tonight, right, Canon?” Joy asked as he pulled off his jersey, throwing it into the team laundry collection.

Prue clapped her hands together. “ _ Oui _ ! I have everything all set.”

“All we really need is a high fire and some decent spirits,” Holt came about to slap Harry on the back. “You down for a little drink game, Potter?”

“Errrr…” Harry glanced over at Ginny. She could see the worry in his eyes. It wasn’t hard to figure out what was going through his head. If he got drunk, then he wouldn’t be at top form, which would be a real problem for his protection duty. 

_ Protection duty _ . Ginny still couldn’t believe that Harry had been assigned to guard her. All because her brother had gone to his old buddy, who happened to currently head the Irish Auror department. Not to mention that they suspected that her crazed stalker could be someone within the Bat’s organization. Ginny just couldn’t imagine any of her teammates or staff being that… deranged. 

That night everything had been… revealed, she and Harry’d had a long discussion. Now that Ginny knew about Harry’s assignment, he was able to bring her up to date with all the intel he had. Well, technically he wasn’t supposed to, which he’d informed her after his recap. If Harry had gone by the books, he should have called an Obliviation squad to alter her memory so she’d have no idea about his actual profession. By not calling the squad he was going rogue, which in turn meant he’d face drastic disciplinary action if his superiors found out about his disregard for the basic undercover rule. 

She’d had to ask if he was okay with risking the career he’d worked for his entire adult life. It was easier than asking what she was truly wondering: if he'd grow to resent her if something happened. Ginny knew no relationship should hold resentment, and rancor of that caliber would crush both of them in the end. 

But he’d simply smiled and reached across the small gap between them. He’d pulled her into his side, holding her as if nothing else in the world mattered. The kiss he placed on top of her head seemed to spread down her entire body. “It would one hundred percent be worth it.” 

Now four days later, just the memory of the affection in his tone expanded a ball of warmth throughout her gut. Well, that and flashback to his  _ demonstration _ of how he'd spend his days if he didn't have to work anymore. 

"So, Weasley," Ariel's voice drew Ginny out of her lovely reminiscence. She could feel the heat on her cheeks but hoped it wasn't bad enough for McKidd to notice. "You up for a little drinking competition tonight?”

“What kind of competition?” Ginny asked warily. McKidd was infamous for contests that would result in everyone involved waking with no recollection of the night before. Typically Ginny was game for such activities, but tonight she’s planned a  _ personal celebration _ for herself and Harry that she wanted to remember. 

“Oh, nothing too extreme.” The smile curling Ariel’s lips told Ginny that it  _ was _ going to be extreme. “ _ Just _ a gauntlet.”

Joy and Holt whooped as Ginny’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?” The last time they’d done a gauntlet… well, Ginny hadn’t been able to smell Gillyweed since without feeling sick. “Why?!”

“Why not!” McKidd laughed like a child opening a present at Christmas. “Last time was fun.”

“We ended up in muggle prison!”

Ariel waved off Ginny’s rebuttal “Only for a few hours. Besides, we made friends, didn’t we.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, good Ol’ Mad Dog and Karl.” 

“Exactly! I still sometimes visit Mad Dog. For a muggle, he’s a  _ wizard  _ at chess.” Ariel winked.

Ginny was afraid she was rolling her eyes so much that they might get stuck. “Yes because being good at chess makes up for him stealing that, what was it, a kool bus.”

It was Ariel's turn to roll her eyes. “He said he’d return it but they didn’t let him. But that’s not what we’re talking about here.” She pointed a challenging finger at Ginny “Are you changing the subject because you’re scared, Weasley?”

Ginny knew she had been caught. She couldn’t turn down a direct challenge like that, not just because every eye in the locker room was on her, but because her Weasley pride wouldn’t allow it. Taking a deep breath, Ginny forced a confident smile. "Not for me. I was simply trying to save  _ you _ , but if you want to take on the reigning champ I won't stop you." 

" _ Damn _ , Weasley." Joy let out a long, slow whistle. "Them be fightin' words." 

"And you never fight with an Irish woman and expect to win." McKidd grinned at her as she grabbed a fresh towel from the stand. "Start drinking water now, you're gonna need it." She walked out of the room, her towel swung over her shoulder. 

Prue smiled at Ginny. "As long as no one  _ vomits  _ in my lilies -" 

"Hey!" Ginny interrupted. "That was one time!"

"We will have a good night.” Prue was a few inches taller than Ginny, so she had to lean down to kiss both cheeks. “See you tonight.” Then she was gone from the room. 

Ginny looked around, most of the team had left too (to most likely shower or grab something to eat). The only remaining people were Joy, herself, and Harry. She walked over to where Harry and Joy talked animatedly. 

"How do you know so much about the law, Potter?" Joy was asking. 

Harry's lips curled into an amused smirk. "I just like to know my rights.” 

“Don’t we all,” Joy laughed. He turned to Ginny once she reached them. “So, Weasley, completing in another gauntlet, huh? You sure you’re up for it? I haven’t seen you at any celebrations recently.” His smirk became too knowing for Ginny’s liking. “It’s like you’ve had something, or maybe  _ someone _ , better to do.” The way his eyes flickered back and forth between Harry and Ginny. It was as if her heart dropped into her stomach.

“How did you find out?” she asked, impressed with her ability to keep her voice level while the rest of her felt like she was hanging off the edge of a cliff. Had they been too obvious? Did the others know? What about her stalker? Was Harry now in danger --

Joy’s laugh cut off her rapid thoughts. “I saw you two snogging outside of the showers after practice a while back.” 

Ginny’s imagination instantly took her back to that day. Harry had just gotten out from under the spray, a towel loosely tied at his hips. Water had still glistened off him and he had just looked so…  _ good _ . She hadn’t been able to resist running her hands up into his still-damp hair and kissing him. She’d thought her quick observation of the room had been enough to notice anyone, but apparently her eyes really had only been for Harry if Joy had been able to see them. 

She looked over at Harry. He was biting his lower lip and she knew his mind was playing out the numerous complications this presented. If Joy said something to the wrong person… 

Ginny turned back to Dan, hoping she’d twisted her lips into a convincing sheepish smile. “Dan, I mean what do you expect me to say?”

Joy shrugged, his grin still wide. “I mean I wouldn’t object to some details.” He winked. 

Preventing her eyes from rolling took more resolve than Ginny thought she had at the moment, but somehow she managed. “How about no.”

“Can’t blame a bloke for trying.” Joy laughed. “So, how long has it been going on? I mean, I always sensed something between you two, but you seemed rather  _ comfortable _ from where I had been standing.”

“A few months now,” Harry spoke for the first time since Joy’s obvious implication. He was paler than usual, but his gaze was focused and alert, as he stared at his friend. The way Harry seemed to be evaluating every part of Joy with just his eyes was intense… and  _ hot _ .  _ Did they teach him that at the academy? _ “Joy, would you mind keeping this between us? Ginny and I are - we don’t want any hassle from the rest of the team.”

Dan blinked once, twice, a third time before nodding slowly. “Yeah, I can do that.”

That was one thing Ginny had always loved about Joy. Though he could be a bit of a sadist when it came to his  _ jokes _ , he always seemed to know when to pull back and be serious. Apparently the look in Harry’s eyes showed the severity of his request. 

“Thank you, Dan.” Harry’s shoulders sagging relief. “We really appreciate that. I know it sounds weird --”

Joy waved a hand, his usual bright smile in place. “Nah, I get it. If everyone knew… well, the teasing would be relentless.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Ginny gratefully agreed with the half-truth. There was so much more to their secrecy than just a bit of pestering, but Dan didn’t need to know that. She pulled Joy into a hug. “You’re the best.”

“And here I thought I was the only one you said that too.” 

Ginny flinched as she recognized the new voice. She pulled away from Joy, holding back a growl. “Dr. Hogan.” 

Finn was beaming as he approached them. He seemed to be taking in the group, his eyes flicking between the three of them “No need for such formalities, I mean we all know each other on a personal level.” When his attention landed on Ginny, his scrutiny became more like a leer. “Some  _ better  _ than others.”

Ginny’s fists clenched. She had to remind herself that hitting a member of staff was completely frowned upon, no matter how much of a prat they were. However, there was no rule about sounding happy to see them. Making sure to keep her expression neutral, Ginny let her disdain out in her tone. “What can we help  _ you  _ with?”

Finn's smile never wavered, but Ginny noticed the flash of annoyance in his eyes.  _ Good! _ “I was coming over to congratulate you all on a superb win. And I wanted to check over your shoulder, Ginny. I noticed you were holding it rather stiffly after that fifth goal. It won’t take more than a minute.” 

_ Oh, he was good _ ! It was such a legitimate excuse to talk to her… hell, it even was a reason for the two of them to be alone, which Ginny had been trying to avoid as much as possible. If she refused it would make her out to be a problem. 

To be fair she had felt a little stiff, but she had just intended on taking a hot shower and asking Harry for one of his splendid massages, which tended to help her entire body relax. Gritting her teeth, Ginny took in a deep breath before giving Finn a fake smile. “Sure, I can spare a minute.”

Joy clapped his hands together. “Well, I’m not needed here anymore.” He took a step towards the door before pausing. “Oh, hey, Doc?”

Finn tore his eyes off Ginny for the first time since they landed on her. “Yeah?”

Ginny ignored Dan and Finn’s conversation to focus on Harry. His expression was blank, but Ginny knew that he was feeling more than he could share. Harry wasn’t the kind of bloke who wore his heart on his sleeve for anyone to see. He left very few people in, and Ginny was grateful every day that she was one of the selected. Because she had been granted an insider’s view, Ginny had learned that when looked uncaring and detached (like now), there was so much happening in his head. 

But right at that moment, Ginny could sense his… ire more than see it. She had to assume it was all directed at Finn. She’d shared her history with Harry before they’d even started dating. He had been outraged on her behalf, claiming he would have held the guy’s arms while she hit him. At the time, he had made Ginny smile. Harry somehow always found a way to make her smile.

It took a few moments, but eventually Harry seemed to feel her stare. When he finally looked at her, she raised a brow, silently asking what he planned on doing. Harry wrinkled his nose, clearly knowing there wasn’t anything he could do and not liking it one bit. 

“Ginny?” Finn’s voice pulled her attention away from Harry. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.” She gave a curt nod. “A quick check-up isn’t a bad idea.” 

“Great!” That bright, lewd smile fell back into place as Finn gestured towards the staff rooms. “My office awaits.” 

As Ginny started to head in the direction Finn had pointed, an idea struck her. She stopped and turned to look at Harry, who was glaring daggers into Finn’s back. “Hey, Harry. Would you mind grabbing my bag out of my locker and bringing it to the exam room? I have an appointment I can’t be late for and it would be so much easier if I just leave from there.”

“I don’t know --” Finn started, a frown forming on his face, but Harry cut him off. 

“It will be my pleasure. I’ll be there in five minutes.” Harry grinned crookedly at Finn, clearly gloating at the other man’s irritation. “Always ready to help.”

“Perfect.” Ginny beamed at Harry. “See you then.” She turned and started down the corridor, not bothering to check and see if Finn was following. When she reached the exam room, which was combined with Finn’s office, Ginny stopped. 

Finn had apparently been hot on her heels, seeing as how he was instantly at the door, tapping his wand and opening it wide. He held the door, stepping aside so Ginny could enter. 

Ginny hadn’t been in the medical room since Atlas had left. In Finn’s short time of being the team’s primary, he’d made the room his own. Gone were Atlas’ posters of calming meadows and streams. Finn had hung portraits of, what Ginny had to assume were, medical professionals.

“Have a seat.” Finn pointed towards the bed that sat in the corner of the room.

Ginny shook her head. “I think I’ll stand, thanks. My legs feel fine.” 

“Why are you --” Finn cut himself off. His chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he took. After a few seconds, he held up his hands in surrender. “All right then. Well, will you at least take off your robe and shirt so I can see at your shoulder?”

The day Finn had come back into her life, she and Harry had gone back to her place. Harry had instantly pulled her into his arms. He’d run a hand up and down her back, reminding her of his offer. That had pulled her out of her melancholy mood. She’d kissed him for his valiant offer but told him it wasn’t necessary. Harry had kissed the top of her head. They’d stayed like that for a few seconds before Harry told her he was going to do a background check on Finn. She’d pulled back to give him a knowing look, figuring Harry was dealing with a little green-eyed monster, but he had shot that thought down. “It’s weird that he just shows up after you’ve received threats. Who knows, maybe he doesn’t want you but doesn’t think anyone else should have you.”

For some reason, that moment replayed in her mind as she took off her robe. Harry had told her his dig into Finn’s file hadn’t wielded any devious inclinations, but she still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she slowly removed the long-sleeved jersey she wore. 

Finn smiled at her, which she was sure was supposed to be comforting, but all it did was make her want to leave even sooner. She could remember him giving her that smile as they’d walked down the coast, watching the sunset over the English Channel. That had been the day she’d told him she loved him. The day he’d said it back. The day she’d agreed to give herself to him in every way possible. Then two weeks later he dumped her. She hated that smile… that  _ damn  _ smile.

He moved around her body so he stood behind her. “Can you roll your shoulder for me?”

Ginny took a deep breath before following his commands. After rolling, she needed to stretch out her arms wide. She could feel his warm fingers sliding along her skin, brushing the strap of the vest she’d worn under her kit. 

“Now can you reach up high?” Finn asked. “Good.” Again his fingers pushed into her shoulder. “So, Ginny, I’ve been wanting to talk.” 

“There isn’t anything --” Ginny tried to cut him off, but Finn overrode her.

“Yes, there is. I need to apologize and you wouldn’t let me do it before.” She looked over her shoulder at his face. He had a self-deprecating look in his eyes. “I treated you like shit.”

Ginny turned around so she could see all of him. His hand had gone to rub the back of his neck. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I was a scared seventeen-year-old who didn’t know what I really wanted in life. When you started getting --” He waved his hands in an uncommitted gesture. “I panicked and said things that weren’t true. Then even worse, I ran. I know I hurt you and I just wanted - no needed -- for you to know I’m sorry.”

She hadn’t thought she would ever hear this come out of Finn’s mouth, and Ginny had reached peace with that. But now… It took a few moments to close her mouth, which had gone wide during his explanation. “I --” Now it was her turn to clear her throat. “Thank you for saying all that.” 

“I mean it.” Finn pressed, his expression imploring. “I hate that I hurt you.” 

And Ginny believed him. When she looked into his eyes, she saw only the truth staring back at her. She nodded, not knowing what to say. 

They remained silent for a few seconds before Finn let out a long breath. “Thank you, Ginny.” He pointed at her shoulder. “Should be fine, but you should ice it tonight.”

“Okay.” Ginny still had no idea what she should say. Instead of speaking, she grabbed her robe and pulled it back on, forgoing the dirty jersey that lay beside it.

“Now that we’ve got that settled, I know you have plans tonight, but I was wondering if you were free for dinner sometime this week.” Finn’s smile became suggestive. 

And just like that Ginny’s warm feeling toward this man left. “ _ Really _ ?” 

He shrugged that smile widening. “I’m older and wiser than I was all those years ago. And wiser me knows I couldn’t do better than you. I was hoping after I admitted my faults that you might give me a second chance.” 

Was it appropriate for her to tell him she’d rather date a one-eyed troll? 

“I don’t think so, Finn.” 

“Why not?” Finn moved in closer. Ginny could now smell his cologne (a simple fresh fragrance that was  _ nothing  _ compared to Harry’s natural scent). “We had some good times, back before everything happened.” 

Ginny’s hands clenched into fists, ready to hit him if he tried anything. “Because I don’t have a self-loathing kink to try and satisfy.” 

Finn leered down at her. “It’s not a bad thing to get back with someone who made a mistake. I can make you happy, Ginny.”

Ginny took a step back, trying to get some space between them. “I’m not interested, Finn. Actually, I’m seeing someone.”

The snort Finn let out held no laughter. “So dump him.” He moved to close the gap between them again, but Ginny placed a hand out to stop him. “There is no way he can make you feel the way I used to make you feel. We used to be so free.”

That was enough! She was about to tell Finn off, calling him every name in the book, when a knock on the door echoed around the room before Finn could respond. Harry came in without being granted access, her pack slung over his shoulder. He looked between the two of them, his body tensing. “Everything okay here?”

Finn stepped back quickly, that leering look being replaced by a friendly smile. “We’re perfect. Just discussing some possibilities.”

Ginny scooped her jersey from the floor and left the room, grabbing Harry’s hand as she left. She was going to go report Finn Hogan to Coach Kennedy and then got the fuck out of here. As she walked through the doorway Finn shouted words that wouldn’t connect to her mind until much later that night. “I look forward to seeing you at the party tonight.”

Harry stopped her when they were a good distance from the exam room. He grabbed her shoulders lightly, looking her in the eye. “What happened?”

“I learned Finn’s still a prick, that’s what happened.” Ginny took a deep breath as Harry just continued to stare at her. She started to explain everything. When she finished Harry's expression was so murderous Ginny thought he might be able to kill with just one look. 

“I’m going to go --” Harry started, his voice low, but Ginny cut him off.

“You are going to go with me and complain to Coach Kennedy and then we are going back to your place.”

Harry blinked at her in confusion “Back to my place?”

“Yeah, back to yours where we are going to work off this anger in a  _ carnal  _ fashion.” She knew she must sound mental, but she knew what she needed at that moment was  _ him _ . She needed Harry. “Any problem with that, Potter?”

“I --” Harry opened and closed his mouth twice in rapid succession before shaking his head. “Whatever you need.”

Ginny went up on his toes and kissed him hard. “Good answer.” She murmured against his mouth. Then she lowered herself back onto her heels and started walking at a fast pace. “Now let’s move, because I have many plans for you before we have to go to that party tonight.” 


	11. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy a good cliffhanger because the next few chapters are going to leave you hanging on the edge of your seat. Huge thank you goes to TheDistantDusk for her great advice and editing skills. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to just skive off?” Harry asked for what felt like the tenth time. Ginny was at her wardrobe, seemingly scoffing at every article of clothing she owned. Sure, Harry was more than happy to lay back and admire the glorious view Ginny presented him in just a pair of knickers and bra, but he could see the tension in her shoulders even from a distance. “We don’t have to go to Prue’s party. I’m sure she’d understand after you tell her what happened with Finn.”

_ Finn _

Was it possible for a name to represent so much hatred? Because even thinking of  _ his _ name made Harry’s blood start to boil. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry could imagine the git trying to get handsy with Ginny and it just…  _ His Ginny _ . Oh, Harry’s anger wasn’t just because it was Ginny. It wouldn’t have mattered who Finn pushed himself onto. It would have fueled him with rage no matter the victim, but because it was Ginny….  _ His Ginny _ . It made Harry want to rip Finn limb from limb. 

“No, I promised Prue I’d go.” Ginny’s muffled tone brought Harry out of his daydream of pushing Finn off a broom from a dangerously high height. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah I know, but I still think she’d understand.” 

Ginny spun around so she was facing him, a frown on her lips. “She would, Prue is great like that.” 

As she admitted that, her teeth came down to gnaw at her bottom lip. Even without that obvious sign of unease, Harry would have known there was more going on in her head. It wasn’t a hard decision; hell, no thought went into it all. When Ginny Weasley looked like that, Harry Potter was going to comfort her. 

He moved off the bed, where he’d been resting with his back against the headboard, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Ginny didn’t respond right away; instead, she just stood in his arms, seeming to absorb his warmth. Then her arms wrapped tightly around his back and she buried her face in his neck. 

They were silent for a while, Harry content in just holding her close to him. How was it that he’d intended to comfort her, yet just having her in his arms brought him solace? 

It was Ginny who broke their silent consolation. Her breath warmed his skin as she spoke. “I can’t let him get to me again. I refuse to let Finn Hogan stop me from being me.” The unspoken  _ like last time  _ seemed to echo in the renewed silence. It made Harry’s heart ache to imagine a younger Ginny dealing with her first heartbreak. Really, any image of Ginny in pain caused his heart to hurt. 

He tightened his arms around her, hoping that she understood he was there for her. He refused  _ not  _ to be there for her. Ginny Weasley was a strong, powerful woman and Harry knew she could handle anything, but if he could help ease the pain just a little, he would. 

She let out a long sigh as she pulled away from him. Ginny looked into his eyes, her face intensely assertive.“He’s going to be there tonight and I will not let him get under my skin.” 

Harry nodded. Pride for her, for  _ his  _ Ginny, warmed him from head to toe. “That sounds right. I have no doubt you’ll show him he has nothing on you. No one messes with Ginny Weasley and gets off scot-free ”

Ginny smiled at him appreciatively. She went onto her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “And don’t you forget it, Potter.” She lowered herself back down onto her heels and released her hold on him. “Now, not that I don’t love your current outfit, but you need to get dressed, because there is no way I’m letting Prue and Ariel see you like that.”

Harry glanced down at the ratty pair of boxers he’d thrown on after their third  _ stress release session _ . “You don’t think this is casual enough? I could go without.” He moved as if he’d intended to pull down the garment, but Ginny’s fingers grabbed his in a lightning-quick move.

Her eyes roamed down his body before meeting his gaze. The heat in her expression… Harry’s entire body erupted in spots of fire. Her tone was husky, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “If you take that off right now, we  _ won’t  _ be leaving this room tonight.” 

Harry leaned down, running his nose over her jaw. Her scent, either a perfume or shampoo or maybe even it was just her natural smell fills his lungs. He could get drunk off of that scent. Off of  _ her _ . “I don’t see a problem, Weasley.”

Ginny hummed as his lips pressed into her skin, moving slowly from her jaw towards her neck. “Harry, don’t start what we can’t finish.”

“Oh, I intend on both of us finishing, darling.” He nipped lightly at her exposed shoulder. He started to use his nose to push aside the thin bra strap, but Ginny cottoned onto his plan. Her nails dug painfully into his hips as she pushed him away from her. 

A light flush had spread across her chest and cheeks, tantalizing Harry, but she wagged a finger at him. “Save that for tonight. Right now, we need to get dressed and head to Prue’s.” She turned back to her wardrobe, pulling out a sweater. “Do you think I should wear a jumper? It may get colder as the night goes on.” 

Harry pulled his trouser from off the floor, climbing into them. “Better be safe than sorry.” He grabbed his previously discarded shirt next. 

“Good point.” Ginny pulled the soft cotton over her head, making her hair stand up in random places. 

As Harry buttoned up his shirt he watched her. She was always the most interesting thing in the room, no matter what she was doing. Even now when she was just brushing her hair, Harry couldn’t look away. 

“So I’m pretty sure I’m going to get sloshed tonight.” Ginny laughed as she looked at him through the mirror that sat above the wardrobe. “A gauntlet is no joke and last time… well.” Her smile became crooked. “Let’s just say we found out that I get rather flirty six drinks in.”

“Do you?” Harry couldn’t stop himself from moving to her. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they went to her waist, lifting the recently acquired jumper up an inch. “How do you know this?”

“I may have said some very suggestive things to Prue.” Ginny put her brush back atop the bureau, her grin becoming sly as she turned around to face him. “That’s how I found out Prue has a thing for blokes and birds.”

Harry snorted. Even he couldn’t tell that Prue had a thing for women, the way she watched Ginny fly… well, Prue was as bad as he was half the time. “And what happened between you and Prue in this moment of drunken debauchery?”

“Oh, you know.” Ginny ran a finger up his arm. “Just some rather provocative suggestions and some curious hand placements. I found out that night I’m not much of a tit girl.” 

Ginny’s deadpan delivery made Harry laugh. He leaned down and kissed her. “Don’t worry, I can take on that burden for both of us.” 

“I knew you would be the man for the job.” Her smile came out as her fingers moved up to the back of his neck and began to slide into his hair.

Harry pressed his smile to hers. “And I gladly volunteer as tribute when you reach your sixth drink.”

Ginny pretended to consider his offer. “No one would think twice if I jump you right then and there. You’ve got yourself a deal. I may even let you take me home after, which is much more than Prue got.” 

“I’ll be one lucky man.” 

"In multiple ways."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry held his bottle tightly as he looked around the grounds. In the dark, it was hard to see everyone and everything, but Harry refused to let his guard down for a minute. He knew logically if Ginny's stalker was going to make a move it would be at a party. It's exactly what he would do. 

So when Joy had shoved a beer into his hand, Harry had transformed the contents to water. Harry refused to have any of his senses dimmed. He didn't care if it was only one beer, it was Ginny's life at risk and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her.

He did another quick perimeter check. Joy and Holt were adding kindling to the already high fire, McKidd and Ginny were sitting at a small table, downing drinks like it was their last day on Earth, Prue had pulled Ed Phillips aside and had her tongue so far down his throat Harry was surprised the keeper wasn't choking. But it was Finn that kept drawing his eye. Sure there were others milling around, people from different parts of the Bat’s community, but there was something about the blonde healer. Every time the man moved, Harry’s eyes would follow. 

Harry kept telling himself there were a multitude of reasons why. The comments he made during his  _ examination _ of Ginny, the way he seemed to leer at her every time they were in the same room, his sudden appearance in Ginny’s life, or maybe it was just some good old fashion jealousy of seeing a man who had been intimate with Ginny before him. He didn’t want to think it was  _ just  _ the last reason, but Harry knew it more than likely played a large part in his disdain for the man. He wanted to believe he was a better auror than to let his personal vendetta get in the way of objective sleuthing. But even with that thought in mind, there was still something about the look in Finn’s eyes… 

“Hey, Potter!” Phillips slapped Harry hard on the back as he took an empty cushion on the sofa. “Prue’s got a good set up here, right?”

There was no doubt about that. When Prue had mentioned the idea of a party in her garden, Harry had imagined a simple flat area that people could mill around in. He hadn’t expected her to have her have enough land that they could have a regulation game of quidditch. When he’d arrived (alone, because Ginny reminded him they couldn’t show up together: “ _ Imagine the scandal, Harry!” _ ), his jaw had practically hit the dirt. Joy had come over to him and explained how Prue came from money. When her parents had died, she’d left France and found a new life in Ireland.

Harry took a sip from his bottle, letting his lips linger just long enough for Phillips to think he was considering another pull. “It is really nice, but a house of that size must get lonely.” 

Phillips' grin became lewd. “Prue isn’t exactly known for being alone in that big old house, now is she? I’ve been known to walk through those halls a time or two.” 

Harry snorted. “I didn’t need to know that.” 

“Just being honest.” Ed shrugged, taking a long gulp from his whiskey. “Actually I’m hoping I’ll be there tonight.” 

“I didn’t realize you and Prue were --” Harry gestured noncommittally. 

Phillips wiggled his eyebrows. “We’re not, but if we’re both alone and randy...” He let Harry come to his own conclusion.

“Ah.” Harry let the conversation die. He really had no desire to learn about his teammate’s personal  _ activities _ , and Phillips seemed like the kind of bloke who knew too much about everyone. A sudden thought hit Harry like a speeding broom. “Hey, Ed?”

“Yea?” Ed looked away from Ginny and Ariel, who had just started pouring shots of tequila. In the back of Harry’s mind, he wondered if he had all the ingredients to make a hangover potion because Ginny was going to need one tomorrow, especially if they were going to her parents’ for tea. 

It was Harry’s first time meeting her whole family, and he was certain she wouldn’t want to be hungover for that. Or at least he wanted her sober enough to play the middle man between him and her six brothers.  _ I just had to fall for a girl with six older brothers _ . He cleared his throat; he had to focus. “You seem to know everyone.”

Ed shrugged. “I guess so. Perks of being on the team for seven years. Why?”

Harry knew he had to play this right. He couldn’t sound like an investigator. “What do you know about the new healer? I never really got to work with Atlas much, but is Hogan just as good?”

“Oh yeah.” Phillips waved a dismissive hand. “Hogan is talented, no doubt.” There was something in his tone that made Harry think there was more. In his years of interrogating, Harry’d discovered silence had power. A lot of people would just finish a thought without prompt if no one else spoke. And that’s exactly what Phillips did. “Well, I mean at least that’s what the awards on his wall say, but my cousin is a trauma healer at St Mungo’s and he told me that Finn had been fired a few years back.”

“Really?” Harry leaned in closer. Another thing he’d learned over the years: a gossip loves it when you get close as they tell a story. “Did your cousin say why?” 

Again, Phillips fell right into his web. His eyes lit up like a kid’s at Christmas. “Yeah, something about one of the nurses.”

“Did they disagree on the treatment of a patient?” Harry made sure his tone stayed conspiratorial, while alarm bells rang in his head. 

“No. She requested to be transferred.”

Harry blinked. “Why?”

“Collin, that's my cousin’s name, didn’t know all the details, but he reckons it was some sort of romantic dispute. But there was apparently a meeting between some of the heads of staff, Hogan, and the nurse. Then the next day, Hogan was gone.”

_ That hadn’t been on Finn’s file _ . Harry looked back over to where Finn stood chatting with Holt. He knew the statistics of repeat offenders, and Finn had the pompous attitude that made him just that much more dangerous. 

Harry weighed his options. He could continue to stay back here and watch Hogan from afar, or he could move in and stay on his suspect like a permanent sticking charm. It would be easy to act like he wanted to talk to the healer, make up some bullshit about wanting to know more about a certain type of injury. But the question was if Harry could keep a happy-go-lucky attitude with the man. He honestly didn't think he could after the whole thing with Ginny earlier that day. It took all his willpower not to go and curse Hogan when Ginny had told him the story. It would take a full-fledged miracle for him to not punch the man in the nose if he was within a meter of him now. 

He leaned back in his seat, taking another sip from his bottle. No, it was easier to keep back and watch. His eyes naturally drifted over to Ginny every so often. The flickering light from the fire gave her outline a ghostly effect every time she moved to lift a glass to her lips. Even from a distance, Harry could see the telltale signs of her growing intoxication. 

In the back of his mind, Harry wondered if she was near that infamous sixth drink when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He looked around but saw nothing in the darkened grounds behind him. 

“You all right, Potter?” 

Harry turned so fast he was afraid he might get whiplash. Prue was smiling at him, a drink in her hand. “I -” He cleared his throat, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“You just looked  _ nerveux _ .” Prue’s brows pressed together in concern. “Why aren’t you drinking with them?” She gestured over at Holt and Joy, who were setting up a table.

“I - I’m not much of a social guy.” Harry hoped his noncommittal shrug was enough of an answer for Prue, but of course it wasn’t.

“ _ Ça ne peut pas être vrai _ !” She pulled Harry to his feet. “As your host, I can’t have that. Come along.”

Prue dragged him close to the flame calling out to Holt as she approached. “William! Is there room for us to join?”

Holt looked over his shoulder, his eyes were glassy as he nodded. “Hell yeah! Come and grab a drink!”

And like that, Harry was roped into the weirdest version of exploding snap he’d ever played. It took him ten minutes and three shots of firewhiskey to break away. He made the excuse of needing the loo in order to leave. His teammates laughed but just continued with their game. 

Harry turned away from the fire, the night air colder than normal after being so close to the large flame. His fingers tingled with the buzz he’d gained from those three shots that had been forced upon him. 

It took a second for him to regain his bearings. He needed to check on Ginny and relocate Hogan. 

Hogan was easy to find. He had stuck up a conversation with McKidd, the latter of whom didn’t look pleased. If McKidd was there, that meant… A hot ball dropped into Harry’s stomach that didn’t mix well with the whiskey. His eyes searched every corner of the yard trying to locate a hint of red. 

Harry almost crawled out of his skin when arms wrapped around his waist. Warm breath heated the skin right under his left ear. “Looking for me?” 

He spun in Ginny’s arms, his heart pounding like a stampede. His eyes roamed over every part of her before his arms brought her in close. “You’re all right.”

“More than. I just won!” Ginny pulled her cheek away from his chest, a flirtatious smirk on her lips. Her eyes were glassy but sparkling with excitement. “And I’ll be even better after this.” 

Harry had just opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when those coquettish lips pressed to his. He gave a startled cry, but couldn’t resist falling into her. His fingers toyed with the hem of her jumper, moving it aside so he could feel her bare skin. If he had been of sound mind and body, he would have stopped this public display. Even as he gave in to her temptation, the back of his mind screamed in protest. But he ignored it.

He lost himself in her. The way she felt pressed against his chest. How her fingers threaded through his hair. The little sigh she let out as he moved his attention across her skin.

“So you weren’t lying.” A cool tone brought Harry back to the real world. It was like they’d been hit with a cool blast of water. Both he and Ginny turned to look at an irritated Finn Hogan. He pointed between the two of them. “You said you were seeing someone, and there is no way it isn’t him.”

“That’s not any of your business, Finn, but yeah Harry and I are together.”

Harry was impressed with Ginny’s ability to keep her words straight. If he’d drunk half of what she’d most likely had… well, his words would be very slurred, to say the least. Ginny removed her hands from Harry’s hair but kept them wrapped around his neck as she looked over her shoulder at Finn. “And if you wouldn’t mind I would like to get back with him, so if you could just...” She jerked her head to the side.

Hogan narrowed his eyes as he looked between them, but he said nothing as he walked away. Harry looked down at Ginny. “Was that a good idea?”

“Definitely!” Ginny beamed up at him. “I’m full of good ideas. Here, let me tell you another one.” She went onto her tiptoes, bringing her lips right to his ear. “I’m going to head to the loo on the first floor. I want you to join me in two minutes.”

Harry groaned as her hands roamed down his body, cupping him through his trousers. He’d been at half-mast the moment she’d kissed him. If she kept this up, he would be showing his full sail soon. Ginny kissed down his jaw, slowly backing away from his body. She grabbed his wrist, tapping the face of his watch. “Two minutes, love.”

Then she was running towards the massive house. Harry watched her go, trying to bring his breathing back to normal. His heart ran like a rabbit, ready to beat out of his chest. He looked down at the time. One minute. Surely it would take him a moment to find the correct room in such a large house that a minute wouldn’t make a difference, right?

With that defense in his mind, Harry started up to the house. Well, house wasn’t the right word. Just like the grounds, the building was huge. Estate was probably a better word. The door into the kitchen from the garden was grand in scale, standing at least a meter over his head.

Harry had to guess his way throughout the house. It was easy to find the staircase, seeing as it was in the dead center of the building. The infamous loo, however, proved to be tricky. After four unsuccessful room attempts-- one of which held McKidd and one of the minor maintenance men locked so tightly together Harry couldn’t tell where one started and the other ended -- he was starting to give up hope. 

He stopped in front of the last door on this side of the corridor. He quickly turned the knob and found it locked. Ginny must have wanted to make sure no one else would walk in, Harry thought as he pulled out his wand. With a quick wave, he heard a satisfying click. He made quick work of the door this time, entering into the dark room closing the door quickly behind him. 

“Gin?” He whispered in the darkness. “You here?”

Harry lifted his wand again, this time lighting the end of the tip. In the bright light his wand cast, Harry could tell this small room wasn’t the loo. His mouth became e overly dry as he looked at stationary pictures. Pictures of him talking with Bill and Ginny in Diagon Alley, of him and Ginny chatting in the locker room, and Ginny…. Just so many of Ginny. Her flying around the Bats’ stadium, walking around some green space with ice cream and a little girl Harry knew to be her niece, Ginny cheering as something happened on the pitch.

A fist tightened around Harry’s heart as he looked from image to image that covered the wall. There was one of Ginny talking with coach Kennedy, and one of her smiling as she joked with the staff members, but the most disturbing were the ones clearly taken at Ginny’s home. He recognized the flowerbed that sat in front of Ginny’s windows, but those weren’t the focus of many of the shots. Ginny’s bedroom window provided a good view of the mirror over the bureau, which in turn showed the spot where Ginny tended to change. 

Harry’s blood boiled in rage as she saw the numerous photos of a naked Ginny. He could tell they were from different days, based on the sheets on Ginny’s bed and the diverse clothing that pooled at Ginny’s feet. 

He needed to get out of here and find that damn loo. He needed to find Ginny. Harry spun on his heel, ready to sprint out of the room, but instead of facing a closed door, he was greeted to a wand in his face. 

“And here I thought I had been a generous host!” Prue made a tisking noise. Her normal French slurs seemed to have disappeared. “Haven’t you been told it’s rude to open a locked door when you’re a guest?” 

Harry swallowed hard. Why had he lowered his fucking wand when he’d turned around? “Must have slipped my mind, I’ll just head out then.”

Prue’s smile was devilish in the faint light of his turned down wand. “You know that’s not gonna happen, Auror Potter.” 

Harry didn’t even have time to consider raising his wand before a red light filled the room and everything went dark. 


	12. NFWMB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a whole day early! Are you proud of me? You might not be when you finish the chapter lol. As always, the amazing TheDistantDusk was lovely to assist me with this chapter. This chapter title is inspired by NFWMB by Hozier

Ginny groaned as she rolled onto her back. She couldn’t open her eyes. The mere idea of lifting an eyelash made her tired. And her head pounded. Oh, how her head was pounding! 

She could see the brightness on the other side of her eyelid, but Ginny had no desire to know what time it was or even where she was. Not even the sound of her own name could make her open her eyes. 

“Come on, Ginny.” This time when the voice spoke, it was as if an earthquake shook her body. Ginny groaned, hating everything and everyone at that moment. She peeled her eyes open, instantly squinting at the brightness in the room. 

"Thank fucking Merlin!" The all-too-loud voice was back again as Ginny tried to register where she was. It was soft; she could tell that because her back wasn't screaming in agony. "Sit up a bit and drink this." 

A hand came to her back, pushing her into a half-lying, half-sitting position before a vial was pressed to her lips. It was like lava was forced down her throat. Ginny spluttered as the liquid kept coming. Finally, the torture stopped. Ginny swallowed one final time. 

“What the fuck!” she complained, opening her eyes to a grinning McKidd. 

“Sorry, Red.” Though Ariel didn’t sound very apologetic. “I figured you’d want to come back to life sometime before practice on Monday.” 

“Monday?” Ginny blinked a few times, memories starting to come back to her. Fire at Prue’s, drinking  _ so many _ drinks, inviting Harry to the loo, then… nothing. She looked up at her friend. “What happened?” 

Ariel’s grin became impish. “We just had a few drinks.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes, instantly regretting the action. The hungover potion hadn’t taken full effect yet and that simple motion sent a bass drum pounding in her head. Her hand came to shield her eyes from the suddenly over-bright room again. “I figured that part out for myself, thanks. I meant what happened after we stopped drinking.” 

“Ah, that’s where the night got interesting. To be honest I didn’t remember much myself until I flooed with Joy who gave me a blow by blow.” 

When Ariel paused Ginny had to tame back her annoyance. “Care to share?” 

“Well for starters, Hogan made a move on me.” 

“Not surprised, he made a move on me yesterday.” 

“Did he now?” Ariel’s eyes widened at this new piece of gossip. “Why didn’t you tell me last night?”

“I had other things on my mind.” It wasn’t a lie. Ginny’s mind had been focused on other things, like what her drink limit was going to be and how attractive Harry looked as he sat on that sofa with the flames lighting his face ever so slightly. “Anyways, I’m sure you turned him down.”

“Fuck yeah I did. That gormless git walked off with his tail between his legs”

“It wasn’t like he had much of a tail to begin with” 

Ariel’s mouth dropped wide open for a moment before she started to laugh. “ _ Fuck _ , girl! Are you saying he’s got a stub? A shillelagh that you couldn’t use? A flute so small -- ”

Ginny could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She hadn’t meant for the tail analogy to be taken so  _ dirty _ , but when she started to think back... “Trust me when I tell you, you didn’t miss anything impressive.”

McKidd’s grin became wicked. “And who has the most impressive  _ tail _ you’ve played with?” 

“Har --” Ginny cut herself off. Christ, her mouth had developed a mind of its own! 

The smile on Ariel’s lips became feral. “Were you about to say the name of our very fit seeker?” 

“I - I - uh - I,” Ginny knew her face must match her hair. 

McKidd let out an excited screech. She gave Ginny’s hip a push, squeezing herself onto the mattress. “When did this happen?!” 

“Who said —”

Ariel let out an annoying noise. “Girl, don’t insult my intelligence or my eyesight. I can see the way you two look at each other's plans.” She leaned in a strong scent of mint coming in with her. “How long ye been on that ride?”

When Ariel got excited her Irish accent tended to become much more pronounced. Ginny swallowed hard. Ariel had turned her whole body so she was giving Ginny her full attention “About three months.”

“Three months!” McKidd’s eyes bugged wide as she stared at Ginny. A red tinge blotted Ariel’s cheeks. “Three months and ye just bloody telling me!” 

Ginny gave her friend a sheepish grin. “We wanted to keep things on the down-low.”

“Well, you feckin’ did that!”

Silence fell between them after the angry words. Ginny didn’t know what to say. Ariel was prone to exploding, but typically the eruption would only last for a moment before she would make some awkward-yet-needed joke. But as the seconds ticked on, Ginny started to worry.

Finally, after what felt ages, Ariel’s huffed out a long breath. “You could have told me, you know?”

“I know.” Ginny rubbed the back of her neck. “It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, or something, it’s just…” 

“You two wanted some peace without the team taking the piss while still in that awkward, delicate stage.” 

“Yeah, exactly!” Ginny felt her shoulders sag in relief, grateful that her friend understood her so well. Well, she understood the part that didn’t involve some crazy stalker, but Ginny wasn’t going to try and explain that. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you know.” 

Ariel’s lips twisted into a crooked grin. Her cheeks had gone back to their normal pale tone. “Are ye now?” 

“Yeah, I’ve sorely missed the opportunity to tell my best friend about my relationship.”

“Well now, I say we need to fix that.” The wicked grin returned. “And as punishment for waiting so long, I think I should get to ask five questions that you can’t refuse to answer.” 

“Well now…:” Ginny’s gut did a somersault, she knew  _ exactly  _ the kind of questions Ariel would ask. “I don’t —”

Ariel cut her off with a finger to her lips. “Nope. It’s only fair, Red.” 

Ginny looked down at the digit silencing her. She knew Ariel wouldn’t take no for an answer. She took payback seriously, no matter what the request was. After a deep calming breath Ginny nodded. 

“Savage!” Ariel let her hand fall down to the sheets.   
  
Before Ariel could speak again Ginny said, “But I reserve the right to hold back details that intrude too far into  _ personal _ information.”  __

Ariel narrowed her eyes. “Like?”

Ginny looked right into her friend’s glare. “You know exactly what I mean.”

McKidd tapped her fingers on the soft sheets, after a few moments of deliberation she nodded gracefully. “Fine, I won’t press if I cross a line.”

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now — ” Ariel clapped her hands together, “let’s get back to talking about this  _ tail  _ you found so impressive.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Ginny entered the kitchen of her parents’ house, she could have sworn her cheeks were still red. Ariel had asked so many questions about her and Harry’s sex life that Ginny was certain her cheeks would stay permanently flushed from embarrassment. Well, that and the hours of laughing. Ginny hadn’t realized just how much she missed sharing with Ariel until her ability to be completely open had been taken away. Ariel’s cheeky comments alone had Ginny in stitches. 

It was odd, but because she couldn't tell Ariel about this one thing, Ginny had distanced herself from her friend without even realizing it. But now, Ariel knew (maybe more than she should) and Ginny had felt like a weight had lifted off her chest that she hadn't even realized was there. 

"There you are." Molly Weasley was in full mother hen mode. Her hands landed on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You're almost an hour late." 

"I know." Ginny moved to kiss her mother's cheek, hoping to weaken the cross woman’s resolve. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time with Ariel." 

"Hmm." Molly pursed her lips, but Ginny could tell there wasn't any real bite behind the motion. "I'm assuming you two had a late night last night?"

"You could say that." 

"And could I also say that you had a bit of a hangover when you woke up?”

“I won’t confirm or deny your suspicion.”

Molly’s lips twitched as a smile tried to break free. “Well, maybe you can confirm if you know what you’ve forgotten to do today?”

“Forgotten?” Ginny felt her brow crease as her mind tried to understand what her mother was talking about. 

“You were supposed to bring someone to sup —”

“ _ Harry _ !” Ginny smacked herself on the forehead. How could she have forgotten to go get her boyfriend? She had literally spent the morning talking about him with Ariel. “Bollocks!”

Molly finally let out a laugh. “You best give him a call.”

“I - good idea!” Ginny moved quickly to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of the powder from inside the flower pot before dropping to her knees. It didn’t take long for Ginny to be looking around the simple sitting room of Harry’s flat. 

“Harry!” Her voice seemed to echo around the room. “Harry!” 

She waited for what felt like ages, only the echoing silence to keep her company. Finally after six years (or a minute of normal time), Ginny pulled her head out of the grate. Her mother stood behind her, an expectant smile on her lips. “Well?”

“He didn’t answer. I’m gonna go over and get him. He might have been in the shower or maybe he’s taking a kip.” 

Molly nodded her understanding. “All right, dear, but don’t take too long.” 

Ginny nodded quickly. Knots formed in her stomach as she entered the fireplace. It wasn’t like Harry to forget about appointments, especially something like this. He’d been asking her questions for the last three days constantly, trying to learn as much about her family as possible. The idea of him not showing up… no, it wasn’t like Harry at all.

“Harry?” Again, her voice broke the eerie quiet of the flat as she stepped out of the grate. “Hey, Harry, we're supposed to have tea with my parents. Are you home?” 

Nothing. 

Not even a creak of a floorboard reached Ginny’s ears. A shiver ran down her spine as she moved throughout the flat. There was no sign of Harry anywhere, not in the loo or the kitchen. When she entered the bedroom Ginny was surprised to see it looked exactly as they’d left it before going to Prue’s. 

Harry was meticulous when it came to making the bed in the morning. It was something Ginny loved to tease him about. He always took it in stride, saying it made it that much more rewarding when they got home at night and messed it all up. But because they’d left late for Prue’s fire, Harry hadn’t straightened the covers last night. If he’d come home after the party and slept in his own bed, those sheets would be creased perfectly right now. 

Ginny fought to keep her breathing level. Maybe he’d just gone off with one of the lads last night and crashed at their place. Then a troublesome memory came unbidden into her mind. Her hands roaming up Harry’s body as she told him to meet her in the loo. His eyes had darkened with unmistakable desire before she’d turned her back on him. Then… then...

She tapped the side of her head as if that would reactivate her hazy memory. She couldn’t remember him joining her in the first-floor loo. No, the next thing she could recall was Ariel finding her mixing different bath bombs to see what would create the best scent. 

A fist closed around her heart as she sat down hard on the mattress. Where the fuck was Harry?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“What do you mean you can’t find him?” Bill hissed as his eyes narrowed. Ginny had gone back to the Burrow, making an excuse to her mother about Harry spending the night at a teammate’s flat, and claiming he would join them as soon as he could. Molly had looked disappointed, but turned back to the treacle tart she had been making. 

Ginny had instantly gone to her eldest brother, who had been sitting with his wife as their daughter had a  _ tea party _ with them. Bill had quirked a brow at Ginny as she asked for a private word, but he’d asked Victoire if he could be excused from the delightful party. He had followed her out to the old, crooked chicken coop that sat a little way from the back door. 

“I mean just what I said. I literally can’t find him.” Ginny had to force herself to remain calm. Every fiber of her being was telling her Harry was in trouble. 

“And you checked with his mates? He didn’t spend the night at one of their places? Or maybe he’s still at Prue’s. He could have fallen asleep in one of her spare rooms, right? I’m assuming he had a bit to drink last night.” 

Ginny ignored her brother’s disapproving tone, instead of focusing on his words. “Yeah… it’s possible but I can’t see him not coming to find me when he woke up.”

“Maybe it’s one of those he’s searching for you, while you search for him and you keep missing each other.” 

Even Bill didn’t look convinced by that one. Ginny shook her head. “Bill, he’s a fucking auror. If he was looking for me he’d find me. That’s literally his job.” 

Bill ran a hand over his head. His chest rose as he took a deep breath. “I don’t know, Ginny. What are you suggesting? Harry was taken hostage or something? It’s like you said, he’s the auror.” 

There were the words that had been playing throughout her mind for the last thirty minutes. Taken hostage. She stared intently at her brother. “Yeah he is but we know nothing about this guy who's been following me. What if he decided the best way to get to me is to take out my bodyguard?”

“Harry didn’t appear to be a bodyguard. He was posing as a teammate, remember?” 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, it’s so normal for a teammate to be with me every second of the day.” Her feet took a mind of their own as she started to pace back and forth, the uneven ground tripping her up every few steps. “What if the creep decided to grab Harry and then try to find me?”

“And when did he get to Harry?” 

She had to think about that for a moment. “During the party,” Ginny started, the words coming out slowly as her mind tried to keep up. “He’d had a few drinks I think. Maybe the person grabbed him on the way to the loo.”

“On the way to the loo?” Bill raised an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?” 

“Because the last time was before I —” Ginny cut herself off, her cheeks heating as the memory of what she’d planned for Harry that night replayed in her mind. She cleared her throat, hoping Bill wouldn’t ask why her cheeks matched her hair. “He said he was going to go to the loo last time I saw him.” That was close enough to the truth… or as close as she was willing to give her brother. 

Bill narrowed his eyes for a moment, before nodding slowly. “Alright. So after that, you didn't see him for the rest of the night?” 

Ginny shook her head. “No, not once.”

“That… that doesn’t sound like Harry.” Bill let out a long breath. “He would have checked on you again throughout the night.” 

“Right!” Ginny threw her hands up into the air. “If not because we're together, but because it’s his bloody job!”

“Okay, so I guess your theory has some merit.” Bill bit his bottom lip. “But who would have taken him? Who was at that party, Ginny?” 

“Everyone. Prue invited everyone from the team, even just crew members.” 

Bill tapped a finger on his thigh. “Of course it wasn’t a small gathering, that would have been too easy. Harry told me his suspicions of the new team healer. Was he there?” 

Ginny nodded. “But did Harry tell you his name?” 

His brow furrowed. “No. Does that matter?” 

“Well...” Ginny shrugged.“Only if you think that it’s important to note that it’s my ex.” 

“Which one?” 

“Finn.”

Bill’s hand stilled. “You mean the one who —”

Ginny cut him off, having no desire to relive that particular time. “Yes, that one.”

He sighed. “Okay, yeah that does make a difference. There is no way for me to know if it was just jealousy leading his suspicions, or not.” 

Ginny bit her bottom lip. She hadn’t meant to make Bill doubt Harry’s professionalism. “I’m sure Harry hadn’t had the chance to tell you what Finn did yesterday.”

When Bill shook his head, Ginny told him about what happened in the exam room, then what happened when Finn had found them during the party. At the end of her story, Bill’s twitchy fingers curled around his wand. “So, I think we best go and talk with Mr. Hogan.” 

“Maybe… maybe you should go talk with him, while I go check with Prue and see if Harry crashed at her place last night.” 

Bill smiled knowingly at her. “Don’t wanna deal with Finn, huh?”

“Not in the slightest.” 

“Fair enough. All right, how about this. I’m going to go floo Jamison and see if he’s heard from Harry. Then I’ll head over to Finn’s. Do you have his address?”

She shook her head. “I’ve had no desire to make a home visit.” 

Bill swore. “All right, I’ll see if Jamison can do something for me.” He placed a hand on Ginny’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. 

Ginny’s heart continued to race despite her brother’s comforting hand. She’d been trying to ignore the overwhelming cloud of panic that had been trying to swallow her, but it continued to suffocate her. If something had happened to Harry… If he was hurt or…  _ No _ ! Ginny refused to let herself think like that. 

She looked up into Bill’s determined blue eyes, forcing her terror to stay tamed (at least for a while longer). “Let’s go then.” 

  
  


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny used the grand knocker on Prue's ostentatious entryway. She looked up at the numerous large windows that spanned the entire three floors. Ginny never understood why someone would want such an unnecessarily large house, but then again she had always thought less was more in the sense of houses. That was something she and Harry both thought.

_ Harry _

A sharp stab of pain protruded from her chest.  _ God _ ,  _ what if Finn had grabbed Harry because he was jealous of their relationship _ . Ginny wouldn’t have thought it possible of the blonde healer, but after the irritation she’d seen in his eyes after he’d found her and Harry… 

“Ginny?” 

Prue’s puzzled expression appeared in front of Ginny. She’d been so distracted that she hadn’t even noticed the door opening. Ginny took a deep breath, hoping to calm her fraying nerves. She needed to stay focused, for Harry’s sake. “Hey, Prue.”

“Is… is everything alright?” Prue grabbed her hand, pulling her into the house. 

“Not -- not really.” Ginny let her friend guide her into the large sitting room. Prue eased her onto a sofa. “I can’t find Harry.”

Prue blinked once. “Why are you looking for ‘Arry?”

“He and I —” Ginny couldn’t lie anymore. She just didn’t have the energy. All her stamina was going into keeping herself calm. “We’ve been dating.”

“Really?” There was an edge to Prue’s voice that Ginny didn’t like. She looked into her friend’s eyes seeing a flicker of… was that rage? Before Ginny could confirm what she’d seen, Prue’s face only showed curiosity.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Ginny said the word slowly. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m sure you’re angry at me for —”

“ _ No _ .” Prue cut her off with a wave of a hand. Her tone seemed friendly, as normal “No, I’m not mad, just...  _ juste surpris, c'est tout _ .” She made a noncommittal gesture. “When did this all happen?”

There was still something nagging at Ginny. “Not long after Spain.” 

Prue’s face broke into a joyful smile “Oh that is  _ merveilleuse _ .”

“Yeah, it’s been great.” Never before had Ginny felt so uneasy in Prue’s presence, but there was something about that smile… it didn’t reach her eyes. “But I was wondering if he got a little too drunk last night and fell asleep in one of your extra rooms.”

“Fell asleep… hmmm.” Prue thought for a moment before shaking her head emphatically. “  _ Désolé, chérie _ . He didn’t fall asleep in any of my beds.”

Ginny looked into Prue’s bright eyes. She looked so… genuine, yet there was still that feeling of unease curling around Ginny’s belly. Biting her lower lip, Ginny nodded. “Okay, then I’ll get out of your hair.” 

“You are no bother, Ginny.” Prue stood with her. She leaned in for a hug, that Ginny unwillingly accepted. “Let me know if I can help in any way.”

“I will.” Ginny stepped back, looking over Prue as if she’d never seen her before. “See you later.” 

“ _ Au revoir _ .”

The moment Ginny closed the front door behind her, she looked around the luscious yard. Ginny wasn’t the gambling sort, but at that moment she’d bet every knut in her account that Prue knew something. The question was, what was she hiding... and how could Ginny find out?

She made a split-second decision. Taking out her wand, Ginny cast a quick disillusionment charm on herself. She moved around the side of the house, trying to avoid crunchy sticks. When she reached the back door, Ginny opened it slowly. The kitchen was empty as she peered around the space. Ginny had only been to the estate a few times, so most of the layout was a mystery to her. She only knew the location of five rooms: Prue’s bedroom, the largest loo, the first sitting room, a grand dining room, and of course the kitchen. 

Ginny moved into the entryway. She could see Prue sitting in the sitting room, a book in hand. She let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know where Prue was. Moving slowly, Ginny took each step up to the first floor with caution, praying none of them creaked or groaned. After what felt like she’d climbed to the top of El Peñón de Guatapé, Ginny stepped out on the familiar landing. To her left was the loo she’d been in last night. Starting there, Ginny opened every door in the corridor. There was the loo, bedroom, library, another bedroom, yet another bedroom, a room that was empty except for a grand piano, another bloody bedroom. By the time she reached the last door on the floor, Ginny was losing hope. The odds of this room being just another bedroom was nearly enough to make Ginny forget about it. 

Rather than giving in to her agitated urge, she turned the handle to the hardwood door. 

Nothing. 

Ginny blinked once, twice, and a third time before her imagination took off. Why was this room locked? The rest of the floor had been easy to access, so why had Prue secured this one door? Pointing her wand at the handle, Ginny nonverbally cast the opening charm. This time when she tried the handle, it turned. 

The sound of footsteps made Ginny freeze. She’d only opened the door halfway. Moving quickly, Ginny pulled the door back shut before pressing herself against the empty wall across from the room. 

Prue whistled as she walked up the stairs. Ginny didn’t recognize the tune, but it seemed to be rather cheery. Ginny’s entire body stiffened as she held her breath. Her heart thudded against her chest so loudly that she was afraid Prue would hear it. But Prue didn’t stop her lively tune as she pointed her wand at the door Ginny had just unlocked. With a quick movement, Prue  _ unlocked _ the door and entered the room, closing the door with a sharp thud behind her. 

Ginny let out all the air her lungs had hoarded in a long sigh. She crept to the door, placing her ear on the hardwood. Nothing. Clearly the room was so large she couldn’t hear what was happening on the other side, or there was charm muffling any noise. Ginny’s money went on the latter. 

She needed to get into that fucking room! It was too suspicious. But she couldn’t just march in there while Prue was there. Ginny wanted to punch something. This was that spot between a rock and a hard place her mother always talked about. 

Taking a deep breath, Ginny moved back into her little corner. She would wait for Prue to come back. Maybe it was just another room… but with every beat of her racing heart, Ginny knew better. 


	13. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’m sorry for the ending of this one… well kinda ;) . As always, TheDistantDusk was amazing to edit this chapter. I couldn’t do this without her wise input. This chapter title is inspired by Resolution by Dermot Kennedy 

Harry spit the blood out of his mouth, spraying the floor red. 

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what you've told your boss?" Prue asked in a sickly sweet voice. She wiped her knuckles with a flannel. The once pure-white cotton was now dark with his blood. “This can all end after you tell me.”

There was no question of what she meant by  _ end _ . Between the villainous grin curling her lips and wicked glint in her eyes, Harry knew exactly what would happen the moment he confessed. 

_ Prue _ . Harry still couldn’t believe it was Prue. Well… that wasn’t entirely true. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. And he’d had a lot of time to think over the past… actually, Harry didn’t know how long he’d been in this dark room. 

The way Prue had watched Ginny… it wasn’t the look of a close friend. There had always been something off in Prue’s eyes when she watched Ginny, but Harry had always just marked it as unrequited love, but now…. In retrospect, Harry saw it all for what it was: Possession. Prue didn’t love Ginny as a friend or even as a bypassed lover, it was so much more than that. If he had to put it into words, he would say she was an obsessed huntress. Prue wanted to capture… to deny anyone else of having the honor of getting the elusive prey. And in this case, Ginny was her prey. 

The only thing Harry hadn’t figured out was why. Why Ginny? Why was Prue so fixated on Ginny? 

He could understand being in love with Ginny. That was completely understandable because Ginny was the most incredible person he’d ever met, but whatever Prue felt… it wasn’t love. It was a sickness. That was Harry’s only conclusion. Prue was ill, and her afflicted mind had created this worship of Ginny, calling it love. 

It was along the lines of some of the cults Harry had studied while at the academy. The deformed ideas a leader would force upon his followers… they had always given Harry chills. But back then it had seemed closer to fiction that something a real person would do. But as he looked up into Prue’s malicious eyes, fiction became very real. 

Prue placed the soaked cloth aside. She moved slowly towards his bound body. “Do I need to try and persuade you again?” 

Fear struck Harry’s heart as his imagination replayed her previous  _ persuasions _ . When he’d woken up all those hours ago (or was it days?), he’d prepared himself for the Cruciatus Curse. Instead, Prue seemed to have a fondness for muggle abuse. Between her fist and different  _ instruments  _ she’d acquired... Harry was in pain. His ribs, legs, arms, head, name a body part, and it ached. Nothing seemed out of play for her. He was just grateful she hadn’t gone below his belt yet, but he expected she was saving that particular area for later. 

“ _ Well _ ?” Prue asked, her voice dripping with a fake sweetness that sent chills down Harry’s spine.

Harry shook his head. He wouldn’t give this madwoman an inch. Prue’s eyes darkened as her lips curled into another wicked grin. “Then I guess we’re going to be spending some more time together.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry didn’t want to open his eyes. Pain. All Harry could feel was pain. Every part of his body felt as if it were on fire. Prue had been relentless the last time she’d  _ visited _ him. Harry was certain he’d passed out from the pain last time. 

Never in his life had Harry passed out from the pain. Across numerous missions and cases, never before had he dealt with someone as…  _ mad  _ as Prue. The laugh that had rung out as she crushed his fingers between metal bars… She was completely insane. 

She had gleefully explained her love for muggle tools as she lovingly ran her fingers over the handles. “Wands are too  _ impersonal _ . But using these.” She’d selected a pair of muggle pilers. “These make it feel like we’re really connecting. Don’t you agree, ‘ _ Arry _ .” The way she’d purred his name made Harry feel sick, even hours later

Well, he thought it was hours, but honestly, Harry couldn’t be sure. There were no clocks in the small room, and he’d never bothered fixing his old watch after it had been busted in a raid a year ago. Now he regretted not fixing the priceless item. There wasn’t even a window so he could try and guess the time based on the sun’s position. There was literally nothing in the room but him, a chair, and pictures of Ginny on the wall behind him.

_ Ginny _ .

No matter how much pain he was forced to endure, Harry was thankful beyond anything that it was him and not Ginny who was tied to this chair. He couldn’t even fathom the idea of Prue getting her hands on Ginny. It made his blood boil. 

Thinking of Ginny also made him remember she didn’t know what happened to him. What had she done when he hadn’t shown up in the loo? Had she been so drunk she’d passed out without even realizing he’d never made it? Or had Prue gotten to her too? The idea of Ginny being locked in a dark, claustrophobic room just like this one finally made Harry open his eyes. 

There wasn’t much he was grateful that Prue had done to this room, but as he forced his lashes apart, the dimming candles Prue had left in the room didn’t irritate his already pounding head. He flicked his attention to each corner of the room he could see. It appeared to be empty. Steeling himself for a second, Harry turned to look over his left shoulder. It was like flames coursed down his neck and across his back. He hadn’t even realized he’d held his breath until his lungs let the air out in a whoosh. After all that, he was staring at another empty corner.

_ Holy fucking shit, _ had that hurt! A motion that should have taken little to no effort, made him feel drained. And he still had to check the other side. Harry took a deep breath in through his nose before shifting sides. White specs flickered in his vision, but Harry didn’t stop until he verified the room was entirely empty. 

Moving slowly, Harry turned to face the front again. His muscles protested the move. Harry could feel his body trembling as he stared at the closed door he’d walked in the previous night (or what he hoped was the previous night). 

He needed to get out of here and see what had happened to Ginny, but he had no idea how the fuck he was going to. Even if he escaped these bloody ropes, he still needed to somehow get out of the house without Prue noticing. And she would be stupid to leave his prison unguarded. 

What he needed was his wand. If he had his wand he could apparate… Harry’s stomach clenched at the mere idea of apparition. So maybe instead he could call for help. Send a Patronus or something. Harry would figure that out later. Right now, he needed to figure out how to get out of tightly bound rope. 

Harry let his chin fall to his chest as his throat seemed to swell. He had to blink back the sudden tears that had formed in his eyes. Harry refused to cry. Prue would just love it if she walked in and found him crying. But he couldn’t stop the onslaught of fear, anger, and sadness that overwhelmed him and that seemed to want to leave his system in the form of tears. 

Fuck these damn ropes! Fuck Prue! Fuck the fact that he would never see Ginny again. 

Harry had to completely shut his eyes at that final thought.  _ Ginny _ . He loved her so much and had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Harry had known it from the moment they met she would become important to him, but after their first kiss…. He’d known she would become everything to him. And she had. She truly had. 

Harry wanted everything with her. The house, marriage, kids. For the first time in Harry’s life, he’d been thinking about a future that involved more than just job promotions and travel to exciting locations. Ginny Weasley had made him forget about all that and just think about a life with her. It was the only life he wanted now. 

And he’d never told her. Harry’s gut clenched at the idea of dying in this pitiful room without Ginny ever knowing how much she meant to him. How much she’d changed his life. Changed  _ him _ . Sure Ginny knew that he loved her, but that wasn’t enough. She was… everything for him and saying that he loved her would never be enough. Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life showing her -- telling her -- how she’d become his world. 

Never could he have imagined falling this hard for someone, but Harry had. And there was no way he wouldn’t get back to her. He needed to be with her. 

Harry looked around the room again, his eyes searching for anything sharp enough to knick his binds even a little. The candles were flying too high to be good for anything other than light. The door handle was round, so that was out. All the tools Prue during her  _ persuasions _ were nowhere in sight. In other words, Harry was fucked. 

He closed his eyes as a sense of overwhelming hopelessness engulfed him. His body slumped forward as he resigned to the fact he couldn’t cut the ties. The chair gave a little wobble at his movement. Harry’s eyes shot open. He looked down at the two chair legs he could see. They seemed level. He leaned back and felt a slight swooping sensation in his stomach as the chair rocked with him.

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” Harry muttered, his voice gravelly from lack of use. He turned to look over his left shoulder, breathing through the sharp burning pain. He leaned forward again, this time he saw the left leg stutter as it followed the motion. 

Harry had assumed Prue had stuck the chair to the ground. It would have only made sense to permanently stick him to this spot…. But she hadn’t. Harry’s mind instantly started forming a plan. His legs were tied to the chair’s legs, but if he somehow managed to break the chair… then he’d break his binds. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart. If just turning to look over his shoulder hurt like hell, then moving enough to actually break the wooden dining chair would be excruciating. 

An image of Ginny flashed across his mind. Her in one of those simple white tank tops and denim shorts that clung to her curves perfectly. She had that smile, the one that made his knees feel weak, curling her lips as she leaned in to press that sensational smile to his. Even though he knew it was a figment of his imagination, somehow, Harry could feel her lips. The way they felt on his… as long as he lived he could never find the words to explain how perfect her kiss was to him. How perfect she was to him.

Harry took another deep breath, steeling himself. Then he threw his body backward with as much force as he could muster. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry’s tingling fingers worked at the final knot tying him to the chair. If he’d thought he’d been in pain before… When Harry had tipped the chair, his head had smashed into the carpet floor, which had added little cushioning, but not enough to prevent a large egg from forming on the back of his head. Not to mention causing his head to pound even more. 

But it had worked. Thank fucking Merlin, it had worked! The basic, uncomfortable dining chair had shifted just enough so Harry had been able to shift one arm out of his binds. Now he was completely free, or at least he would be if the fucking bloody knot would  —  _ Finally _ ! Harry nearly cheered as the knot loosened enough for him to dig his fingers into the braid. 

Harry rolled his wrists and ankles with relief. His the fact that his extremities tingled oddly as circulation finally returned to them was the best feeling in the world. He took a moment to enjoy his skillful escape. 

His entire body throbbed with adrenaline. Though getting out of his binds was a great accomplishment, there was still so much Harry had to do… so much to do with literally no plan. He had no idea what had been happening outside of this room. Had Prue been in cahoots with someone and they were both downstairs enjoying a cup of tea? Or maybe Prue had left the house to keep up a front of being a  _ normal  _ person. Of course, there was a chance Prue was asleep in one of the bedrooms along the corridor.

There were infinite possibilities, so Harry was going in completely blind. Hell, he might as well try and fight the crazy bitch unarmed and injured. If only he knew where his wand was. If he had his wand, Harry wouldn’t be so fucked. With a wand, he could at least go down in a blaze of glory rather than just as a defenseless failure of an auror. How could he have let one witch get the jump on him? He was a professionally trained auror, for fuck’s sake! 

Harry pinched his thigh, letting the pain pull him from his own self-deprecating thoughts. There would be time for brooding later; right now, he needed to get the hell out of this house of horrors. Taking a deep breath, Harry rose slowly from the carpet. His legs wobbled slightly, but fortunately, he didn’t fall flat on his arse. He didn’t think his body could take another hit at the moment. 

He reached the door although he took longer than normal to walk such a short distance. Harry pressed his ear against the wood and listened hard. Nothing. Not a peep breached through the barrier. Harry looked down at the small gap between the door and floor. Light shone in the corridor, but Harry had no way of telling if it was natural light or not. 

There was nothing for it. Staying in his prison wouldn’t help him gather intel on what was out there. Harry had to go out there and deal with whatever he’d find. A sense of unease rolled around in his stomach. Years on the job and numerous hours of training had drilled it into his head that you should never go into a hostile situation alone or blind. Yet here he was, doing both. 

Letting a long breath out through his nose, Harry reached for the handle. He allowed himself a minute to collect himself. One minute to think about everything he may have to do and everything he was doing it for.  _ Ginny _ . He was doing it for Ginny. If Prue had somehow captured her too… Harry’s heart nearly stopped at the idea. 

He pushed that appalling idea out of his mind. No, Harry needed to imagine Ginny safely at home. He imagined her in her cottage, curled up in that little reading corner she loved. When he walked in the front door, she’d look up from that new romance novel she was addicted to and smile up at him. That smile full of love and pleasure she saved only for him. 

Harry tightened his hold on the handle. He had to do this so he could get back to her. To get the chance to tell her how much she truly meant to him. Harry made a silent vow: He would live long enough to tell her that, even if it was the last thing he ever did. 

Another shot of adrenaline spiked through him as he turned the handle. Just as he was about to pull the door open, someone else pushed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry wouldn’t have thought his body capable of moving as quickly as it did . It was like a spirit had possessed him, making it possible for him to jump out of the way of the door. Harry flattened his body against the shadowed wall, right next to where the door swung. 

The first thing he saw was trainers, then Prue was in the middle of the room. Harry could see the tension in her back as she stared at the tipped chair. Her body was completely still, and if Harry hadn’t known better he would have thought someone had cast a body bind curse on her. She was completely frozen.

Then she exploded. Prue grabbed the chair and threw it across the room, smashing it into the wall and shattering into bits. Harry didn’t speak French, but he had to assume the words she yelled weren’t those of celebration. 

Harry held his breath, praying to a God he didn’t believe in that she wouldn’t turn around and see him. If she did… Harry didn’t think there was enough adrenaline in the world to save him from her wrath. 

As Prue wound back, a broken leg in hand, an alarm chimed throughout the house. It took a second for Harry to place the noise, but he remembered how the knocker on the front door was charmed to create a loud noise so the owner would know someone was at the door, no matter where they were in the house.

Prue cursed loudly before dropping the chair leg. Harry held impossibly still as she walked by his hiding spot. He could hear her muttering under her breath about getting the visitor to leave. Harry didn’t breathe until he couldn’t hear her footsteps echoing in the large corridor. 

_ Fuck _ was the only word that came to Harry’s mind. That had been  _ way  _ too close for comfort. After allowing himself a full thirty seconds to regain his composure, Harry walked out the door Prue had left open. 

Sunlight filled the corridor from the large windows. Harry had never been so happy to see sunlight through a window in his life. He looked around the hall, looking for options. If he went down the main staircase, it would lead him right to the front door… where Prue more than likely was. He could hide in one of the numerous rooms, but Prue would definitely start her search around this area when she got rid of her visitor. 

Harry’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. He needed to think of something. A big house like this was bound to have good hiding spots; of course, Prue probably knew all about them. Harry cursed under his breath. He was fucked! If only that bloody staircase didn’t lead into the entryway! 

Then as if the memory struck him like a bolt of lighting. Harry remembered a moment between him and Ginny. They had been curled up in his bed and Ginny had complained about needing a snack to refuel herself after all the carbs they’d burned, but she hadn’t wanted to walk all the way to the kitchen. 

“It’s moments like this that make me envy Prue. Prue told me she has a private staircase in her bedroom that leads to the kitchen,” Ginny had said. “Just going down a quick flight of stairs sounds so much easier than walking across that long corridor and then across your sitting room.” Harry could remember the seductive look that glimmered in her bright brown eyes. “But maybe my sweet loving boyfriend would be willing to go get me something.” Her finger had trailed up from his navel to run through his chest hair. “I’d sure be grateful and be willing to do anything to pay him back.” Needless to say, Harry had jumped out of bed with a speed that would have impressed an Olympic judge. 

Harry looked at the numerous closed doors lining the corridor. He needed to find Prue’s bedroom, and fast. Harry tried to remember the layout from the previous night. There was only one room that had two doors leading into it, and Harry’s detective mind jumped right for it. In a place like this, a master bedroom was pretty likely to have two doors. At least it was more likely than a loo.

He kept his steps light as he walked across the hardwood floor. When he reached the large doors, Harry turned one of the knobs cautiously, praying the hinges didn’t squeak. Luck finally seemed to be on his side, because not a creak was made as Harry opened and then shut the bedroom door behind him. 

Prue’s room was grand, just like the rest of the house. A massive bed sat in the middle of the floor, aligned with a pristine fireplace that would be perfect for warming up on cold winter nights. Two doors sat on either side of the far wall. Harry figured one would be to an ensuite loo and the other… the other was his ticket out of there. 

Though it was a fifty-fifty shot, Harry still picked the wrong door first. He tried not to groan as he looked into the incredible loo. He refused to be jealous of this batty woman, but he had always wanted a jacuzzi bathtub, and Prue just happened to have one of the best models. 

He crossed to the other side of the room, hoping the floor wouldn’t creak. When he reached the other door, Harry took in a deep breath as he held the door handle. He still didn’t have a plan when he reached the kitchen. Maybe he could find one of Prue’s neighbors and ask for their help. They would probably have a telephone he could use which would allow him to call the auror’s line. It had been his idea to add in the muggle form of communication for the department in case of an emergency. And this qualified as an emergency. 

Of course, Harry didn’t know if Prue even had neighbors. For all, he knew there was no one around for kilometers. But even just walking along a deserted road was better than waiting around this place to be killed. 

If only he knew where his bloody wand was! If he had that  —

Harry’s thoughts were cut off by the door swinging into him. Unlike the last time someone had opened the door before him, Harry wasn’t prepared to jump out of the way. This time, the hardwood crashed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

If he’d thought he’d been in pain before! Harry leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to regain his ability to breathe. 

“There you are!” a familiar voice said. 


	14. Hold My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say I’m sorry for the last cliffhanger… but I’m not! This time I promise no cliffhanger… for this chapter at least. Huge thank you goes to TheDistantDusk for her great advice and editing skills. 

Ginny wanted to cry. Never before had to sight of bruises and gashes made her want to cry tears of joy, but right then she did. Because those wounds that normally would have turned her stomach were covering the face of Harry. Her Harry was right there in front of her... clearly worse for wear, but alive. Thank God he was alive!

It was like she could breathe again. From the moment she’d realized Harry was missing, Ginny had felt like twenty stones rested on her chest. But right then, as she stared at his battered body, air filled her lungs without a pang of pain. 

“Harry.” Ginny kept her voice low as she moved over to him. He was bent at the waist, clearly in pain. She hesitated to touch him, fearing that she would only do more harm. “What happened, love?” 

Harry lifted his head slowly. His eyes were haunted as he looked at her. “Is —” His tongue ran over his chapped lips. “She didn’t get you too?”

Ginny’s gut clenched at his rough voice. He sounded in so much pain, like every word he spoke hurt. She didn’t quite understand what he was asking, but right then she decided now wasn’t the time. Her distraction had only promised fifteen minutes and Ginny must have already used half of that by now. 

She gently ran her hand over an unbruised portion of his jaw. “Harry, we can talk later but right now we need to get you out of here. Can you walk?” 

Even the little movement from his shrug seemed to hurt. When he winced so did she. “I can.”

“We just have to make it to the apparition point in the back garden.” Ginny hadn’t thought the fifteen-meter walk to be that far, but as she looked over Harry… “I could try to levitate you or something.” 

Harry took in a deep breath. “No, just — just put an arm around me.” 

Ginny wasn’t sure he was going to make it down four steps even if she helped to support him, but there wasn’t time to argue. They couldn’t waste time bickering about the best way to get him out of here. Besides, if he did struggle too much, Ginny would just overrule him and do what needed to be done, even if he disagreed. 

She placed an arm around his back, gently placing her hand down on his side. Even though his shirt, Ginny could feel the heat radiating off him. _Holy shit was he hot_. Ginny’s mind instantly went to a fever. Based on some of the cuts, the worry of infection came to mind. Just another thing that they would focus on once they escaped this hell hole. 

Harry leaned heavily on her, making their walk down the stairs more like an awkward three-legged race. With him being a full head taller than her, the height difference gave them a severe disadvantage. Harry stopped their progress on an extra-wide step, so he could lean against the wall for a moment and catch his breath. Ginny couldn’t stop thinking about their limited time. What if Prue came looking for Harry sooner than planned. The idea of them getting caught… She couldn’t let Harry be hurt anymore. Ginny would give herself up before she let that happen. 

“Gin?” Harry’s soft voice got Ginny’s attention. He shifted off the wall, his green eyes locked onto hers. “Ready?”

She hadn’t been sure she’d ever see those eyes again. Nothing had ever scared her as much as that. The idea that Harry had been lost … that he nearly had been _completely_ lost to her, and based on his injuries… Ginny didn’t care that they didn’t have time to spare, she needed to let him know just what he meant to her. 

Ginny cupped that untouched part of his jaw again as she brought her lips to his. She didn’t linger as much as she wanted too, instead, keeping their kiss chaste and soft. She pulled back only far enough to look into those gorgeous green eyes she’d instantly adored. “I love you.”

She loved the way his eyes lit up whenever she said those three little words. Even now, as he was battered, bruised, and who knew what else, Harry still looked at her like nothing else mattered. 

“Gin, you mean —“ Harry inhaled deeply, his hand sliding into hers and squeezing. “You mean everything, and I’ll be happy to show you every day for the rest of our lives, once we get out of here.”

Ginny’s heart thudded like the wings of a hummingbird, and it wasn’t from the effort of helping Harry. His words… did he mean… _No_ ! Now was not the time to think about things like that. She had to focus on getting them out of there and not on the possibility of Harry wanting to spend a lifetime with her. Ginny couldn’t let her mind wander to the image of them standing under a flower arch or them walking hand in hand with a gaggle of kids leading their way or — _Cut it out, Weasley!_

She cleared her throat. “I — I’m looking forward to that. You ready?”

Harry kept his eyes locked with hers for an extra five beats of her heart, making it pound harder against her chest, before he nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Ginny looped her arm around his waist again. Their mutant three-legged stair climb took another five minutes before they reached the concealed doorway. Ginny helped Harry lean against the wall. His brow was beaded in sweat as he inhaled deeply.

“I’m going to go make sure the coast is clear.” Ginny pressed her palm to the corner of the hidden door. “Don’t move.” 

“I can do that,” Harry spoke with a wheeze that made Ginny’s heart clench. She needed to get him help, and fast. Taking a deep breath, Ginny pushed gently at the “wall”. The bottom of the door dragged ever so slightly on the frame, making a quiet crunching noise that sounded deafening to Ginny. 

Through the little crack she created, Ginny looked at every corner she could see. The kitchen looked just as she’d left it, clean and empty. She turned around to look back at Harry. He’d closed his eyes as he used the wall to hold him upright. 

She moved back to his side, placing her lips to his ear. “Okay, love?”

Harry started as if being woken from sleep. His eyes were clouded as he looked at her. “Huh? Oh, yeah.” He kept his voice low, but she could hear his pain in a few words.

Wrapping her arms around his middle, Ginny pulled him up from against the wall and led the way to the door. When she pressed her palm to the door this time, she pushed harder, making it open wide enough to admit a single person out at a time. 

Ginny turned their bodies so they were sideways and sidestepped out of the doorway. As she moved into the kitchen, Ginny checked the four corners again, making sure they were still all clear. Thankfully they were, because Harry couldn’t handle fighting anyone, not even in a verbal confrontation. Just the effort of leaving the staircase seemed to have taken more energy than she thought. His face was pale in the sunlight that streamed in from the high windows. Well, the little bit of face she could see under the black and blue that covered so much of his beautiful face. 

Never had Ginny felt so much rage. It seemed to run throughout her entire system. Sure she was a bit of a hothead and had a tendency to let her anger get the best of her, but this… This was something completely different. 

When her temper got the best of her, Ginny tended to do things without thinking. That was how she ended up punching one of Ron’s girlfriends in the face, which was an action she was willing to defend to her dying breath, but she still had done it without any forethought to the consequences. But the rage she felt towards Prue, for Harry, was somehow keeping her focused. It was like everything had collected on a list in her head. Step one: save Harry. Step two: make sure Harry is treated by a healer. Step three: strangle her ex-friend with her bare hands. 

  
  


“Gin?” Harry’s rough, quiet voice pulled her focus away from the image of her fist going into Prue’s nose. “I’m good to go.”

Ginny would rather pretend that she had stopped their progress so Harry could catch his breath, than admit it was because she’d become too enveloped in a violent daydream. “Let’s get the fuck out of here then.”

They made it out onto the lawn without any complications (other than Harry’s overwhelming exhaustion). Ginny was honestly impressed that he was still standing, even with her help. They walked the path towards the apparition point, keeping their pace slow but steady. 

Ginny had her wand held tightly in the hand that didn’t rest on Harry’s side. If so much as a leaf skittered in front of them, she was ready to blast it. After what felt like years, they reached the end of Prue’s anti-apparition barrier. Ginny stopped them by pulling lightly at Harry’s waist.

She turned so they were face to face. “I’m going to take you to my parents, alright?” 

Harry took in a shaky breath, clearly trying to manage the pain that must be agonizing at this point. His lips curled with forced levity. “And here I was planning on wearing something a little nicer when I first met your father.”

He was making a joke, and even though his voice was weak, it brought Ginny some comfort. “I don’t think he’ll mind, neither will mum as long as you eat everything she puts on your plate. Now hold on tight.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Harry’s arms wrapped around her in a tight hold, which he may have also been using to keep himself steady. “Lead the way, darling.” 

Ginny dug her fingers into his waist. Right as she started to turn, Ginny saw Prue. Her old friend was standing in the wide-open doorway staring at them. Even from a far distance and with only a quick glance, Ginny could see the cold fury in eyes she used to find comfort in. Then darkness swallowed them whole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Let me just make sure I have this correct.” Jamieson’s thick accent sounded for the first time since he arrived at the Weasley patriarch house in Devon, England. “You are saying the person stalking Miss Weasley has been her teammate, Prue Caron. She discovered that you were assigned to Weasley and decided to take you out of the picture so she could then go after her target. Do I have everything correct so far?” 

“Yes, sir.” Harry was propped up against the headboard of Ginny’s childhood bed. After a few hours of sleep and some food in his stomach, a bit of color had come back into his face (well at least the bit of face that wasn’t still covered in nasty bruises). 

Ginny sat in a chair in the corner of the room, refusing to let Harry out of her sight. When they arrived at her parents’, Molly had instantly taken control after one look at Harry’s battered face. She had directed Ginny to bring Harry up into her childhood bedroom and make him comfortable. 

The moment Harry had laid down on the soft mattress, he had passed out. Molly had spent the time Harry was sleeping to mend his minor wounds. Ginny had sat on the corner of the bed then, her fingers lightly brushing through Harry’s hair. 

She hadn’t moved until Bill had shown up and demanded to know what happened. Ginny had only left Harry’s side because she didn’t want her brother’s loud voice to wake him. During her story, Bill’s face had gone from confused and angry to perturbed and furious. 

“You should have told me!” Bill had pointed an accusatory finger at her. “Why the fuck did you go in there alone? If you suspected her, that was the last thing you should have done. How could you be so stupid?” 

“I wasn’t alone.” Normally Ginny would have snapped back at Bill. She’d never been good at keeping herself calm when someone else was accusing her of something. But right then, Ginny couldn’t have mustered the energy or attention it would take to reciprocate her brother’s attitude. No, all her attention and energy were firmly locked on the man sleeping in the room behind her. “Ariel was downstairs distracting Prue.”

Bill’s eyes had nearly bugged out of his head. “So instead of calling me so I could alert the aurors, you thought it would be better to get a friend, break into a madwoman’s house, and just hope to find Harry.”

“Well… I guess you could say it like that.” Ginny had merely shrugged. “But I saw it as the quickest way to get Harry.”

“I — I’m out of words.”

“If that’s the case I’m going to go back and be with Harry.” 

Bill had pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly. “It was so dumb… I’m going to go update Jamieson.” He’d turned, ready to head down to the fireplace before freezing midstep. Bill had glanced over his shoulder to look Ginny in the eye. “Remember he doesn’t know about you and Harry so… so play it cool when he gets here, yeah? Harry could get in serious trouble if Jamieson knew about — ” He’d gestured between Ginny and the door that blocked them from Harry.

Ginny, who had only been thinking about crawling in beside Harry and maybe taking a nap herself, paused. “Right. Thanks, Bill.” 

So Ginny had resisted the urge to fall in beside Harry. Instead, she helped to feed him once he woke up. She refused to leave him, but she heeded Bill’s warning. As much as Ginny wanted to say _fuck you and your rules_ to the auror chief, she didn’t want to be the reason Harry got into trouble. When Jamieson arrived an hour after Bill had called him, Ginny had positioned herself in the corner chair. Which was where she’d remained the last ten minutes of Harry’s report.

Jamieson nodded at Harry before turning to look at Ginny. His green eyes were sharp as a knife as he gave her a once over. “Miss Weasley, I would like to hear your account of the event.”

“I — well I noticed Harry was missing —“

"What made you notice?" 

"He was supposed to meet me to go to my parents." 

Jamieson’s eyes narrowed. "And why was he going to your parents." He turned his suspicious glare onto Harry. "I would have thought Bill would have been in charge of Miss Weasley's detail when at a family event."

Ginny's stomach plummeted as if she'd fallen twenty meters. Harry's eyes had widened as his boss stared him down. He swallowed so hard his Adam’s apple bobbed. "I — I —" 

Jamieson flicked his all-seeing gaze back onto Ginny. His lips pursed as he studied her. Ginny prayed her face wasn't as red as it felt. "Hmmm."

No one spoke. Ginny could feel Harry's eyes on her but she didn't look away from Jamieson’s calculating stare. She refused to be intimidated. There was nothing this brute could say that would make Ginny change a thing between herself and Harry. 

"So Potter didn't arrive at your parents’." Jamieson continued as if their conversation had never wavered, his tone still business crisp. 

Ginny blinked. “Uh… yeah, Harry didn’t try to reach me or show up and that wasn’t like him so I started to worry.” 

“Naturally. So what did you do?”

“I tried to floo him.” Ginny didn’t trust how easily Jamieson had dropped the fact that Harry had been invited to a family event. She had no doubt he’d connect the dots. Harry had told her how good of a detective Jamieson was, so the fact that he’d changed his line of questioning… Nope, Ginny didn’t trust this at all. 

“And he didn’t pick up.” 

She nodded. “And he didn’t pick up so I went over to his flat.” 

Jamieson lifted one brow. “You have access to his flat?”

“Yeah, I’ve been there enough times Harry gave me —” Ginny pressed her lips together. Harry was right, Jamieson was good. He was acting like a friend might. His easy companionship almost made her reveal information she shouldn’t admit, such as her having access to his flat.

Instead of jumping on her, Jamieson remained silent. Waiting for her to continue the story. Ginny took a deep breath, silently reminding herself to be wary of the auror chief. 

She cleared her throat before starting again. “So, when I arrived at his flat, it was empty and it looked like he’d never gone home. I came back home and told my brother.”

“And why did you think Bill would help?” 

_Why was he so fucking smart?!_ Ginny wanted to slap her forehead. She couldn’t admit that she knew about the operation, no one was supposed to tell her about it. 

Jamieson let out a long sigh as Ginny silently debated on what to say. “Ginny, may I call you Ginny?” She nodded before Jamieson continued. “How about we make a deal, whatever you tell me I can’t use to discipline Potter. He will have complete immunity, as will you.” 

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. “Really?” 

Jamieson nodded once. “I need to know what happened. One of my aurors was hurt while under an assignment I gave him. So I don’t care if the two of you have been fucking like rabbits, as long as you can tell me what happened.”

Her jaw dropped to the floor. Ginny looked over at Harry, his mouth was also agape as he stared at his boss. 

“Well?” Jamieson prompted, seeming oblivious of the damage he’d done. “Can you tell me, Ginny?”

“I — I — yes,” she stuttered. “Yes, I can.”

“Great.” Jamieson leaned forward. “Don’t leave out a single detail.”

So she didn’t. Ginny told Jamieson every little detail she could remember down to what Prue had been wearing. Jamieson’s eyes never wavered off hers as he took in every word. When she reached the part of finding Harry, her throat started to close up. She had no desire to think about how bruised and battered he looked, let alone tell someone. Jamieson didn’t push as she lowered her head, blinking rapidly hoping to prevent the stinging in her eyes from becoming full-fledged tears. 

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand interlocked with hers. She looked up into Harry’s understanding gaze. Though it must have taken a tremendous effort, he’d gotten out of bed to come and comfort her. Grateful for his warmth and presence, Ginny took a deep breath, finally feeling like she could breathe again. 

“You’re doing really well, Ginny.” Jamieson kept his voice low, soothing. “Please continue.”

So she did. Harry had scooted himself onto the chair with her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Somehow just having Harry with her, hold her, helped finish her tale. 

When she finished, Jamieson gave a curt nod before standing. “If I could get you to write this all out and sign it in the presence of Auror Potter, it would be greatly appreciated.”

“Of course.” Ginny didn’t hesitate. 

Jamieson’s lips curled in something close to a smile. “Thank you.” He turned his attention onto Harry. “After that, Potter, you are on official medical leave.”

Harry’s shoulders fell, but he nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He paused as if weighing his options. “Will this affect my ability to remain near my ward, sir?” 

Jamieson let out a loud snort. “Is that what the kids are calling nowadays?” His lips still had that half-smile curling them as he studied Harry. Ginny’s heart pounded as Jamieson considered. If he told Harry to stay away from her… well, that wouldn’t fly, but it would be harder to sneak around if Jamieson was on watch for them. After what felt like an eternity, Jamieson said, “I think you should remain within close contact with Miss Weasley. We know Miss Canon already knows about you two based on your report, Potter. So it would be safer to keep the two of you together.” 

Ginny wanted to kiss the old Irish man. She looked over at Harry who looked visibly relieved. “Thank you, Sir.” Harry held out his hand, which Jamison grasped. 

Jamieson’s eyes finally showed a spark of amusement. “I’m sure Miss Weasley will be more than happy to care for you. But don’t make me regret my decision.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Good.” Jamieson dropped Harry’s hand before moving towards the door. As his fingers wrapped around the knob he looked over his shoulder. “Oh and Potter?”

Harry, who had started leaning on Ginny, snapped to attention. “Yes?”

Though his mouth stayed in a straight line, his eyes shone with a smile. “I expect a decent seat at the wedding.”

Then before Harry could do more than splutter random syllables, Jamieson was out of the room. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Are you sure your mum won’t mind?” Harry asked for the fifth time. 

Ginny lifted her head from his bare chest, where she’d been listening to his steady heart beat. “Like I said the last time, it’s fine.”

Harry’s gnawed on his bottom lip. “It just doesn’t feel right. Laying with a girl in bed while her parents are just a floor below. It just feels — ” He couldn’t seem to find the right words, but Ginny knew what he was going for.

It took all of her restraint to stop her eyes from rolling. She leaned closer, making sure not to put too much weight on his chest. “First of all, it was my mum who suggested that you stay here. And” —-Ginny raised her voice to cut off his protest— “I’m one hundred percent sure she knew I was going to join you. It’s not like she expected me to go sleep in one of my brother’s rooms while you slept in my bed.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry conceded. “She did raise you, so she knows what you’re like.”

“Exactly!” Ginny nodded fervently. 

“Okay.” Harry settled back into the pillows, his arm coming around to wrap tightly around her waist. He pulled her back into a lying position, making her head come back to rest on his chest. “What was the next reason.” 

“Hmm?” Ginny had become distracted by that beautiful beat in his chest again. “Oh! Secondly, it’s obvious you’re not in any state to take advantage of me, so Mum isn’t fearing for my virtue. Though… I doubt she has any illusions about whether I should be wearing white on my wedding day.” 

Harry snorted. “ _Still_ , I’d rather avoid that awkward experience with your mum, if you don’t mind.”

Ginny lifted her head to look at him, one brow quirked. “What if I do mind?”

“Huh?” 

“What if I do mind avoiding that situation, because if we did it your way I wouldn’t be able to do this.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Ginny meant the kiss to be light and gentle, but the moment Harry’s hand came to cup her jaw everything hit her like a tidal wave. She’d come so close to losing him... to losing the ability to have him touch her like this… a desperation washed through her body, a need to be with him. She had to make sure he understood everything he meant to her. 

Ginny rolled so her body hovered over his, making sure to keep her weight off him. Harry let out an appreciative moan as she moved her attention down his neck. 

“ _Gin_.” His voice was low and husky as his breathing quickened. “You’ve made your point.” 

“Didn’t Jamison mention something about me taking care of you?” Ginny asked innocently, pulling back only far enough to see his eyes. “That’s all I’m doing.”

“I doubt he tho —” Harry’s voice broke off as Ginny’s hands moved to the waistband of the old pajama trousers he’d borrowed from one of her brothers.

“I think” —Ginny slowly rolled the garment down Harry’s legs—“that Jamison knew what my particular type of healing would be. Now, are you going to continue to refuse treatment or are you going to lock and silence that door?”

For an injured man, Harry grabbed her wand from the nightstand with impressive agility.


	15. Hangin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning. This chapter does delve into the mind of a twisted individual so there may be sensitive topics/implications that may offend. Past that, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and a huge thank you goes to TheDistantDusk, she is literally the BEST! This chapter title is based on the song Hangin' by Bastille.

Prue sat on the sofa, absentmindedly swirling the amber liquid she’d poured moments ago. She should be worried. Really, she should be terrified. There was no way the Irish Aurors didn’t know that she’d kidnapped one of them. They were more than likely storming her house at that moment, trying to find her

Of course, they wouldn’t find anything that would lead them here. She’d bought this place under a different name with an offshore account, just a little something dear old Dad taught her. Prue rolled her eyes at her own choice of words. There had been nothing  _ dear  _ about her father. He’d been a cruel bastard from the moment she was born until the day the dementors sucked out his soul…  _ Well, _ what they told her was his soul. Prue wasn’t sure what the dementors had taken, but Tom Riddle never had a soul for the creatures to steal. 

Just thinking of her father made shivers run down Prue’s spine. It was a subject she purposely avoided, yet here she was again thinking about  _ him _ . Though there were no marks reminding her of the abuse she’d suffered from her father’s wand, the mental images never were far from mind. Laying on a dirty floor as he cursed her again and again. The ways he had hurt her that are still unfathomable to society… 

Unfathomable was the perfect word for her father. No one could fully understand what he was thinking. Prue’s mother surely didn’t understand why he handed her over to the Malin cartel… Handed her over like she was a biscuit at tea. That had been the last time Prue had seen her mother. She could still hear her mother’s cries as she was dragged away. 

Which had left Prue alone with her father. Even at the young age of seven, Prue’s instincts had told her she was in trouble. And she had been right. The torment had lasted for ten years. Ten long years, and probably would still be happening today if her father hadn’t been caught red-handed with the blood of a high powered council member on his hands. Well, not literally red-handed, Prue laughed cynically; Tom Riddle would never lower himself to the barbaric ways of muggle fighting. 

Maybe that’s why Prue appreciated muggle ways so much. She enjoyed the elbow grease she had to put into cleaning, driving with the window down in her car, and there was always the feeling of pride that came with completing a task using only her hands and a set of tools. Sure this last task had been more --  _ grim  _ \-- than fixing the squeaking door that led to the loo, and yet… it was that much more satisfying. 

The way it had felt to bring the medal head of a hammer down onto Harry’s elbow. The scream he’d held back… it had aroused her more than she’d thought possible. 

Prue couldn’t help but smile as she remembered the way her body hummed as she brought her fist to his cheek. It was vibrating now with just a mental image. If she’d been able to keep  _ playing  _ with him...

But she couldn’t lose herself now, Prue scolded herself. She needed to focus on devising a plan. The aurors would know about her, but her mission wasn’t done. Ginny Weasley was still trapped in her mortal form. Trapped with peasants who don’t deserve her glory. 

Fucking aurors for thinking they can control such a goddess! Fuck Potter for going anywhere near her magnificent form… Potter…. He had no right talking to her, let alone touching her.  _ Soiling her _ . 

Rage was instantly bubbling in Prue’s gut at just the thought of Potter’s hands until it boiled over and she couldn’t stop herself from throwing the glass she’d been drinking. The shattering glass echoed in the silent room, but Prue didn’t care about the amber liquid sliding down the wall onto the carpet. Her thoughts were solely focused on  _ him _ . 

Potter needed to be taught a lesson about his place in this universe. He was a pathetic bug that should be squashed. That  _ she  _ would squash because he didn’t deserve to live -- to remember -- the honor of touching the goddess. 

Prue could remember the first time she’d met Ginny. The way her red hair had cascaded behind her as she flew towards the goalpost. The setting sun glowing behind her. It had created a halo effect that had stunned Prue speechless. Nothing had ever staggered her like Ginny Weasley, and time had only helped to fortify Prue’s feelings. 

Ginny Weasley had always been too good for everyone around her, and it reminded Prue of one of the stories her mother used to read to her. There had been a woman who was pleasant to everyone she dealt with. She helped everyone and treated everyone fairly. And yet, the woman was looked upon as if she were pond scum. Then, in the end, the woman turned out to be Ronia the goddess of honesty. 

Ronia had before forced down to Earth to reveal the true nature of humans, their honest appearance. She wasn’t allowed back to her home -- her family -- until she found some decency among people. 

Prue never got to hear how the writer intended to end the story to end because the beat-up old book had been missing the final pages, but Prue knew there was no way Ronia found any solidarity or decency. Prue had known that from even a young age. Humanity was cruel and didn’t deserve kindness and prosperity. 

Which was why Ginny Weasley needed to be released back to where she truly belonged. She must be like Ronia, stuck in a mortal form, and unable to achieve true greatness because of her limitation. 

But how? Prue’s fingers started tapping against the smooth leather of the sofa. She was the only one who seemed to understand what Ginny was. Prue was the only one who understood what needed to be done. Instead of fulfilling their duty to Ginny, the fucking aurors were focused on hunting Prue. Truly proving their incompetence. 

Prue knew it was all up to her. All she needed was a few minutes alone with Ginny. Make her understand that she knew how Ginny was suffering and how Prue would be the one to release her from the torment. 

Rolling her neck back, Prue closed her eyes as a small cracking noise creaked from her weary bones. She would have to convince Ginny to go somewhere alone and then… from there it was easy. But how to get her alone? Her lapdog was never far from her. Prue’s mind raced round and round, but she was too tired to keep a thought, let alone devise a clever plan. She needed sleep. 

Sighing, Prue opened her eyes and rose from the cushions. She would go to sleep for a while and figure out how to help Ginny in the morning. With a quick pull to a chain, Prue shut off the only light in the room. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry woke slowly, his whole body warm and comfortable. He didn’t want to move. If he moved, everything would hurt. Though Harry had spent the last day in bed, his muscles still revolted against the idea of movement. 

It had taken a healer (and a hovering Molly Weasley) to fix him up. Even with magic, Harry had been warned about how extensive his injuries had been. Internal bleeding, fractured knee cap, broken elbow, and three fingers, and more that Harry couldn’t remember off the top of his head. Oh, his head! That was one too! 

He had fits of memory issues where he just couldn’t remember select things. The healer had prescribed to him numerous potions (all of which tasted like poorly disguised acid) which had seemed to help. Also, he’d been placed under an order to be watched for the first twenty-four hours after taking the potions. 

“How are you doing, love?” Ginny’s soft voice spoke softly in his ear. Harry opened his eyes to her glorious smile. She had gone to his flat (Bill in tow) to collect some things for Harry to be comfortable for the next few days. Molly had insisted that he stay at the Burrow where she could keep an eye on him. Harry hadn’t put up a fuss. Really he didn’t care where he was as long as it wasn’t St Mungo’s and Ginny was with him. “Did you have a good kip?”

“Mhhhhmmm.” Harry arched his back, ignoring the twinge of pain that coursed down his spine at the movement. “But it would have been even better if you were with me.” 

Ginny’s low chuckle caused a different kind of shiver to run up his back. “Duly noted. But I thought you wouldn’t mind some clean clothes and maybe a toothbrush.”

“If you had joined me, there wouldn’t be any need for clothing.”

“Harry James!” Ginny leaned away from him, her expression that of utmost aghast, except for the twinkle in her eyes that ruined the image. She raised her voice, so it could easily carry out the open bedroom door. “Are you implying what I think you are? Because I’ll have you know I’m a good girl and would never give in to such indecent suggestions.” She paused lowering her voice so no one but Harry could hear her, lips curling in a provocative grin. “At least not in earshot of my mother.” 

“Duly noted.” Harry drawled, making Ginny’s character break. She laughed as she leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. 

“So,” Ginny broke the kiss and turned to grab the rucksack she’d placed beside the bed. “I grabbed your toiletries, fresh pants, sleep trousers, and —” she cut herself off as she pulled out his laptop-- “This!”

Harry slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, using the headboard to keep him upright. Even such a small move left him breathing as if he’d run a marathon. “Good… idea.”

Ginny put the computer down at the foot of the bed, her excited smile sliding off her lips. “Harry.” She gently cupped his jaw, examining his eyes. “Where does it hurt?” 

“Where doesn’t it?” He knew she wouldn’t fall for the levity in his voice, but he tried to smile nonetheless. “I’m fine, Gin.”

“I hate that expression,” Ginny muttered darkly, “Because I know it’s never true.”

Harry really did smile this time. “How about you pick a film for us to watch, all the while keeping an eye on me to make sure I _ actually  _ am fine.”

“You say that as if you ever had a choice as to if I would be staying with you or not.”

“I’d have it no other way.” Harry reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. “I’ll even make a deal with you.”

Ginny quirked a brow at him. “A deal?”

“Yeah, the moment I feel any pain I’ll tell you about it and let you kiss it better." He quirked a cocky brow at her. "How does that sound?”

She snorted but kept her expression blank. "You'll let me, huh?"

"That's the kind of man I am, Gin." 

"I thank you in advance for your cooperation." 

"My pleasure, darling." 

Ginny couldn't hold back her smile anymore. Her lips curled widely. "That's for sure." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Just a bit of preemptive care." 

Harry took their still joined hands and used them to pull her onto the mattress. She fell with little grace, nearly knocking heads with him 

"Harry!" Her outrage made him laugh. 

“Yes, dear?” He placed a kiss to her cheek. 

"I could have hurt you." Ginny scrambled to sit up but Harry was pleased when she kept her body close to his. 

"Some things are worth the pain, and having you near me is worth any agony.”

He could practically hear her eyes roll. “Not the point, Potter. Next time, just wait a minute.” 

“Patience has never been my strong suit.” 

Ginny’s hand came up to caress his cheek, turning his chin so he fully faced her. Though she had a smile on her lips, her expression was serious. She didn’t say anything, just stared at him with such a blazing look Harry thought he was going to burn from the inside out. 

How was it possible that just one look made him understand everything she was feeling for him? He could see fondness, desire, love, and fear. She had been afraid for him, Harry knew as much, but based on the look she was giving him at that moment… she was hurting just as much as him, if not more. 

“ _ Love _ .” Harry couldn’t say anything else. Being a man of action, words had never been his strong suit. So instead of trying to waffle through all his feelings for her, he kissed her. 

In terms of their normal kisses, this one was tame, almost chaste. Yet it still sent shivers down his spine. When he pulled back, Harry rested his forehead against hers. 

As Harry took in her gorgeous face, trying to memorize every freckle, he saw her lips tremble before she pursed them. 

“Tell me,” Harry whispered. “Don’t hold it in.”

Ginny breathed deeply before a small sob broke free from her defenses. Then she was pressing her face into his neck as her body shook. Harry twisted (ignoring the pain) so she could curl up completely against him. 

Harry just held her, not knowing what he could or should say. So he did the only thing he knew he could do right. He held her tight.

“The idea of losing you.” Ginny’s voice was muffled. “I… I can’t lose you.” 

“Gin.” Harry rubbed slow circles on her back. “You didn’t lose me. You  _ won’t  _ lose me.”

Ginny pulled away from him. Her eyes were bright, but her cheeks were dry. She shook her head. “She won’t let you go. I know Prue, and she is one of the most determined people I know.” Ginny pulled away from his neck. “When she wants something, she stops at nothing to get it.”

Harry’s heart pounded against his chest like a drum. He knew Ginny was right. After playing alongside Prue for months, Harry knew Prue was driven, especially if she was passionate about something. He’d seen her dive ten meters to reach a rogue bludger that could help stop the other team from scoring. Prue had nearly fallen out of the sky trying to make that play. Her dedication bypassed all the danger. Harry was no profiler, but even he knew that all of that was a deadly combination. 

A profiler. That’s what they needed! Someone who could get into Prue’s head and help figure out what her plan was.

Ginny was biting her lower lip as she looked at him. “Harry?”

“Sorry, love.” Harry brought his hand up to cup her jaw. “I just had an idea on how we can get to Prue.”

“What?” Ginny blinked rapidly. “How?” 

“I’ll explain as I write Jamieson.” Harry started to move slowly off the mattress. “Can you help me up? I don't want to spill ink on the covers

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for coming." Harry shook the brown-haired woman's hand. "I know it's a little unorthodox "

"No problem at all." Hermione Granger, England and Ireland's best profiler, smiled at the group sitting in Weasley's sitting room. "I must admit I am very intrigued about this individual based on Jamieson's letter." 

Ginny snorted but said nothing as she sat beside her father. After Harry had written to Jamieson the previous day, it hadn't taken long for people to gather in the Weasley family home. Bill, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Harry, and Jamieson had all waited patiently for Granger to arrive. They'd agreed on meeting at one in the afternoon and that's exactly when Granger arrived. Not a minute early and not a minute late. 

Harry had never personally worked with Granger, but everything he'd heard about her matched what he could see. Straight-laced and organized. 

"Now." Granger took an empty armchair across from where Harry sat next to Jamieson. “I’ve been informed that we’ve actually been in contact with our individual.” 

“Yes.” Harry mimicked her no-nonsense tone. “We played quidditch with her.”

“We?”

“Me and Ginny.”

Granger turned her focused stare onto Ginny. “Ah. Would you mind telling me about her, Ginny?”

Ginny let out a deep breath. “I’ve known her for a while. We joined the team the same year and were friends instantly. We got along really well. Me, her, and Ariel have become the best of friends.”

“Being friends, I’m sure you talked about things. Confided in each other?” Hermione had pulled out a notebook and quill. Her hand flew across the page, even though her eyes never strayed from Ginny. 

“I mean,” Ginny shrugged. “Sure. We talked about almost anything.” 

“Did Prue show a lot of interest in your past? Especially relationships?” 

Ginny’s brow furrowed as she paused to think. “Er, I guess so. She always did ask about my past boyfriends or if I had found someone new.”

“How often did you, “find someone new”?” Granger asked, her expression completely neutral. 

Unlike Ginny’s, who flushed and shifted in her seat. “Um… not very often. Maybe once or twice since I’ve known her.”

Harry tried to ignore the irrational anger that coursed through his chest. He knew Ginny had been with other men, but that didn’t mean he wanted to think or hear about them. Luckily for the monster growling in Harry’s chest, Hermione didn’t ask for details. “How did Prue act when talking about all this?”

Ginny tapped her hand on the armrest of her chair, taking her time to remember. “She would always crack jokes at my exes.. Or make kinda snide remarks. Like one of my exes was pretty… nerdy and she would only call him  _ nerdy Nick _ .”

Hermione nodded encouragingly. “And what about when you were discussing their inadequacies?”

“How did you —” 

Granger’s neutral expression broke for the first time as an amused smile curled her lips. “We all do it, especially when we’re alone with just a few girlfriends and a pitcher of sangria.” 

Ginny snorted. “She loved it.” 

“And how did she respond to you getting together with Mr. Potter?”

“Well, I told her after Harry had gone missing, but I’m guessing she knew about us before then.” 

“I bet you’re right. How did she act when you told her?” 

“Nonchalant…” Ginny’s brow furrowed. “Well, actually I thought she looked mad for a second, but then I blinked and she looked cool as could be. I thought I’d imagined it. Now I think she just covered it well.” 

Granger nodded. She turned to look at Harry. “In your time with her, did she ever mention Ginny by name?”

Harry took a deep breath. He didn’t want to think about anything that bitch had said to him while…  _ while _ … 

A tender hand landed on his back. Harry looked up into Ginny’s warm eyes. She rubbed smooth circles across his back as he took another few deep breaths. Just having her there helped clear his mind. “I — No, she only asked me about what I’d told my boss.”

“And during your time with the Bats, how did she treat you, Harry?”

Harry shrugged. “Like anyone else. She didn’t seem to hate me. Actually, when Prue talked with me, she was pleasant.”

“Psychopaths are known for their ability to compartmentalize.” Granger put her quill down. She brought her elbows up onto the table before resting her chin on bridged fingers. “If she hadn’t kidnapped you, would you have suspected her?” 

Harry wanted to say yes. He wanted to say he would have figured it out and cuffed her before Prue knew which way was up. But that was a lie. He shook his head. “Honestly she wasn’t high on my suspect list.” 

“And who was high on the list.”

“Finn Hogan. He is one of Ginny’s exes and he arrived out of no —” Harry cut himself off as he looked into Hermione’s calculating gaze. “You think Prue somehow got Finn into the facility.” 

Granger pursed her lips. “I can’t say for certain, but it was rather convenient that Hogan arrived right before her large party where she did escalate the situation between herself and Ginny.”

“Escalate?” Molly asked her face ashen as she stared at the profiler. “Is that what you would call kidnapping Harry?”

“Technically, yes, that’s what we would call it.” Granger seemed unfazed by Molly’s intensity. “She went from merely stalking to kidnapping which is a much higher crime. Both are wrong, of course, but in our terms, kidnapping is an escalation.”

“So what can we do?” Jamieson’s deep Irish voice rang out in the silent group. “We can’t find her anywhere.”

Granger looked around at the anxious faces. “She will have gone into hiding. Prue is smart. She will have planned for a situation where something went wrong. There is no doubt Prue has a safe house of sorts and you won’t find her while she’s hidden.” 

“So we need to draw her out, make her leave her hiding spot.” Jamieson cracked his knuckles. “What do you suggest, Granger?” 

Hermione looked around the room again, for the first time showing some distress. She licked her lips nervously. “Based on what Jamieson said in his letter and your accounts… Prue won’t leave her safe zone for just anything. She will have already stocked herself in preparation for anything she will need.”

“So that’s it.” Bill practically growled. “We won’t ever get her? She’ll just stay there indefinitely?”

“I didn’t say that.” Granger’s fingers began to lightly tap on the table. “What I’m saying is she will need the right encouragement to abandon her safe spot. And there is only one thing in this world Prue is willing to risk everything for.”

Every eye turned to look at a quickly paling Ginny. 


	16. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole day early! Hope y’all enjoy this chapter. I’ve tried something a little new in one of these sections, so I hope it’s good :) TheDistantDusk has been incredible and edited this chapter for me. The title is based off the song Us by James Bay

“No.” Harry didn’t raise his voice, but his tone left no room for discussion. “We will not use Ginny as a form of bait.”

“It’s safe to assume that Prue will still have tabs on her target,” Granger continued, as if Harry never opened his mouth. “So there is no doubt that she knows that you are here with your parents, Ginny. We can’t be certain if she is out doing the reconnaissance herself or if she has another way to keep tabs on your goings” 

Ginny took in another breath. Since learning Prue would only leave her safe house for one reason, Ginny had been counting every time she remembered to breathe. The reason was her… Granger hadn’t needed to say names, because everyone knew it was Ginny. Though everyone’s attention had gone back to Hermione, Ginny still felt like all eyes were on her. 

Her fingers dug into Harry’s side. She had taken her perch on the arm of Harry’s chair to comfort him, but now he was reassuring her with a hand on her knee. She focused on the feeling of his thumb gliding back and forth over her trousers and her breathing.  _ In and out _ . And that’s twenty. 

“So we need Weasley to go to a safe house.” Jamieson was speaking when Ginny pulled her attention back to the conversation. “It shouldn’t be hard to arrange. We send her, Potter, and another agent to the location. Both Potter and Weasley under polyjuice potion.”

Harry nodded enthusiastically, despite the headache she knew he must have. “Yes. We need to make sure Ginny is completely out of Canon’s range. Maybe we find a place in Spain.”

“Wait.” Ginny was surprised to hear her own voice. “How will we get Prue?”

Harry squeezed her knee drawing her eyes to his. His gaze was more serious than she’d ever known. “That isn’t our focus right now. All that matters is getting you somewhere safe.”

“But Hermione said Prue won’t come out unless it’s to get me, which”-- Ginny held up a finger to prevent Harry’s interruption-- “means that she can’t be captured if I go to a safe house.” 

Harry’s chest heaved up and down with deep breaths as he stared at her. “I understand what you’re getting at, but it’s not an option. We won’t be using you to draw her out.” 

“Are you saying you don’t want to throw her into Azkaban?”   
  


Harry snorted derisively. “That happens to be one of the top things on my list of dreams, Ginny. But it’s not number one, because the top of my list is getting you to safety.”

“But I can’t live in a safe house for the rest of my life,” Ginny argued. She could feel the tightness in her chest, which typically signaled her temper getting ready to boil over. “And you’re never gonna let me out of the damn safe house if Prue is on the loose.”

“Which is why there will be a task force assigned to locating Prue Canon,” Jamieson spoke up. “She will eventually make a mistake and we will get her.”

Ginny turned her glare to Jamieson. “Eventually… eventually could me next week or ten years. I won’t wait ten years for you lot to find her.” She twisted back to look at Harry. “If I go somewhere public —”

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.” Harry practically growled the words out.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his caveman act. “If I’m out in public and then go somewhere Prue thinks is deserted then she’ll most likely strike, right?” She looked at Hermione imploringly 

Granger pursed her lips. “Well, I don’t know about that. As I’ve said, Prue is methodical. She likes to have things planned out. Control is something she strives for. Finding you at a store by chance wouldn’t appeal to her.”

“There.” Harry gestured towards Granger. “It wouldn’t work, so we can just forget—”

“However,” Granger cut Harry off, making Ginny smile. She really liked this woman. “There is merit in the idea of Prue finding her in an isolated location, but it would have to be one Ginny frequents.”

“Hold on,” Bill drew everyone’s attention. “Ginny hasn’t been alone for the last six months since those letters started. Why would she suddenly be going into  _ isolated _ areas? Prue would figure out it was a trap.”

Ginny bit her bottom lip. Bill did have a point. It would have to be a place where Ginny wouldn’t typically have a guard. Somewhere it would be natural for her to have privacy. 

“What about the showers at the Stadium?” Ginny felt every eye on her again. Though Ginny was used to the limelight, she had never liked the center of attention. Sure she loved to be the one to crack a good joke and make everyone laugh, but then someone else would take the spotlight. So even though it was just her family and a few extra people, Ginny wished she didn’t have their undivided attention. She took a deep breath to calm her growing nerves. “No guard would follow me into the loo or showers. If I were to shower every day at the same time would she try to get me there?”

Granger’s long finger tapped her chin. “I could see that happening.”

Harry’s fist slammed down on the table beside his chair, making the whole room jump. Ginny almost fell down into his lap. “Why are we even talking about this?” His agitation was practically palpable in every word he spoke. “Ginny will not be going anywhere without a guard, or me.” 

“Potter, you’re in no condition to be in charge of Weasley’s welfare.” Jamieson’s tone became sterner than normal. 

“So she’ll have another auror in charge of her welfare, but I’ll be there too.” Harry’s mouth had gone pencil-thin. “But I won’t be leaving her side.” 

Ginny was done with Harry’s macho… possessive… whatever you wanted to call it attitude. She stood up from the armrest, knocking Harry’s arm away from her leg as she moved. Ginny walked into the corner of the room beside Bill before turning to look at her boyfriend. “I’d say that’s my decision to make, Potter.” 

The intensity of Harry’s glare sent her was divided between two things: irritation, and undisguised desire. If she wasn’t so mad at him, Ginny might have lost focus and let herself get lost in that angry passion that was so prominent at the moment. But she wouldn’t give him any quick satisfaction. 

No one in the room spoke as she and Harry waged their silent battle. Ginny refused to look away from him. They’d had silent conversations before, but never one like this… never before had they used eye contact as a weapon. 

It was Harry who conceded first. He shut his eyes, one finger coming to press against his temple. “What do you want from me, Gin?” His voice was so low that Ginny barely heard it but in the deafening silence of the sitting room, Harry’s words echoed like a scream. 

What did she want? Ginny had no clue really. She could tell him what she didn’t want (a crazy stalker watching her every move), but that wasn’t going to happen if she didn’t figure out how to get him on board. “I just…” Ginny felt her shoulders slump. “I just need you to listen. Please, Harry.”

Harry’s lips thinned as he ran a hand through his hair. After a few seconds, his chest visibly rose and fell before he nodded. 

Ginny didn’t care that her parents, brother, and boyfriend’s boss were in the room. She crossed the tattered carpet with quick strides to cup Harry’s jaw in her hands. With him in the chair and her standing, Ginny had to bend so she could press her lips to his. Harry didn’t respond for half a second, most likely from shock at the public display, but then his long fingers came up to kneed at her neck.

She didn’t let herself linger as long as she’d wanted too. But she did indulge herself in a slow pull away. When Ginny looked into Harry’s eyes the only thing she saw was love. It made her heart flutter in all the right ways. 

Taking her old spot on Harry’s armrest, Ginny turned to look at the room. “Alright, here’s what I’m thinking...”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny crawled under the covers, her entire body was felt as if it were made out of lead. Though she’d spent most of the day down in the sitting room with the aurors planning out the next few weeks, her body ached as if she’d run a marathon. 

Harry’s back was to her as she scooted closer to him. As her body pressed against his, Ginny could feel the tension in his shoulder. “Harry?” 

He took a moment to respond. “Hm?”

“Tell me.” She repeated the words he’d recently said to her. “Don’t hold it in.”

Ginny felt him sigh rather than heard it. He rolled around slowly, and in the narrow beams of moonlight breaking through her curtains, Ginny could see the distress on Harry’s face. 

“I —” He swallowed so hard she heard it. “I just don’t like any of this.” 

“I don’t think any of us  _ like this _ , Harry.” Ginny hoped her lighthearted tone would comfort him, but his body didn’t relax. She sighed through her nose, trying to keep her temper from emerging. “What would you like me to do, love? Besides hiding in some safe house?” 

“I don’t know.” He sounded so defeated, Ginny’s heart ached. She brought her hand out from under the covers to caress his cheek. 

“It’s going to be fine. We worked out a good plan.” 

They had spent hours concocting a way for her to seem alone -- vulnerable -- while really having someone keeping eyes on Ginny at all times. The plan was for Ginny to continue living her life as normal, but adding an extra practice at the stadium when no one else would be there. Bill would accompany her, providing the protection Prue expected. Then when Ginny would go into the shower, Bill would remain outside of the room. According to Granger, Prue would see this as a prime opportunity. It would be assumed that Ginny would be alone in the changing room, but Jamieson was going to recruit a female auror to stand guard in the changing room under the pretense of being a stadium employee. Granger explained Prue wouldn’t look twice at someone who looked like they worked for the team, but she would wait until that person was out of the way before making a move. So the auror would pretend to leave but actually remain nearby ready in case Prue struck.

It was simple and effective. Ginny was actually extremely proud of it (having been the one to come up with most of the plan). 

Harry’s bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he seemed to consider what he wanted to say. After a moment he sucked in a deep breath. “It is a good plan, but I guess… I guess I can’t help but worry.” 

Ginny waited, letting him compose his thoughts. She was pretty sure she understood what was going on, but he needed to explain it for his own wellbeing. Harry needed to work out what was going on in his mind, and Ginny had no problem being his soundboard.

He released a heavy sigh. “It doesn’t matter how good the plan is… I’ll always worry about you.” He swallowed hard. “If something were to go wrong —” Harry shook his head. “I — I couldn’t come back from it.” 

“I get it.” Ginny gently ran her fingers up and down his jaw. Reaching blindly behind her, she closed her fingers around her discarded wand. With a quick flick, Ginny bathed her childhood bedroom in dim light. Harry looked exhausted, his face pale even in the little light. “I really get it, Harry. When you were lost… I felt myself losing control.” 

Harry’s slim fingers slid up under her shirt, lightly brushing her bare belly. Goosepimples rose across her body, responding excitedly to his touch. No one else had this effect on her, and Ginny allowed herself to revel in the feel of it --  _ of him _ \-- for a moment before continuing. 

“But this is different. We’re taking precautions to prevent Prue from doing anything.”

Harry’s lips thinned as he huffed out an annoyed sigh. “Just because we have a plan and precautions doesn’t mean Prue won’t figure out a way around them. She’s insane, but also smart.”

Ginny bit back her snarky comment. Letting her temper take over wouldn’t help this situation, no matter how satisfying it would be. She counted to ten before responding. “She’s smart, but we’re smarter. There is no way she’ll suspect that female guard...Jamieson called her Tonks, right?”

“Yeah, and don’t get me wrong, Tonks is great, but…” Harry’s words trailed off. Ginny could see the anxiety clear as day in his eyes. “People slip through the cracks all the time. Auror’s miss things and then people get hurt.” His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Or worse. I couldn’t handle it if you —” Harry cut himself off when his voice cracked. 

“ _ Harry _ .” Ginny didn’t know what to say or how to comfort him, but there was nothing for it. She had to do this. Ginny couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t at least try. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as she slid her body tight to his. Harry buried his face into her shoulder.

“I know.” Harry’s muffled voice was overwrought with emotion. “But I still don’t like it.” 

Ginny turned so her lips pressed just above his ear. “Harry, I don’t believe in things like destiny or fate, but I believe in  _ this _ .” She kissed his cheek. “I believe in  _ us _ . I believe that I’ll come home to you, Harry. I’ll always come home to you.” 

Harry lifted his head to look at her, his mouth slightly agape. She could feel the moment his breath hitched before a shallow exhale as she rubbed small circles across his bareback. Then he was on top of her, green eyes dark with a fierce heat. 

“You better.” His breath warmed her nose as he leaned in close. “I need you by my side.” When he kissed her, Ginny forgot about everything but  _ him _ . How his hands felt along her thigh, the wonderful tickle of his stubble against her cheek, and how his intoxicating scent filled her lungs.

She arched into him as his lips glided down her jaw and to her neck. Ginny wanted to tell him how much she needed him. How much she loved him and there was nowhere she’d rather be, but her faltering mind could only pass one word through her lips. “ _ Harry. _ ”

He pulled back far enough to look her in the eye. The intensity in his gaze sent her already hot body into flames. Ginny moved her hands up to cup his jaw, keeping their eyes locked. Harry was the first to break stare when he slowly closed the gap between them and reconnected their lips. 

Ginny’s fingers crept into his hair, massaging his scalp as she returned his attention. The fact that they were still in her parents’ house seemed to be lost on them as hands wandered and clothing was removed. Before she knew it they were both naked under her old comforter.

Harry’s lips nip across her chest and torso as he moved down to the spot where he worked her favorite kind of  _ magic _ . Ginny couldn’t see him, but she can feel  _ everything  _ he did. Every breath that warmed her inner thigh, the tortuous teasing of his tongue, his long adept fingers moving in the way only he’d seemed to master for her. 

“ _ Harry _ .” She couldn’t even gather the mental capacity to do more than sigh his name. 

Just when Ginny thought she was about to burst, he stopped. She could feel him slowly crawling his way back up, pausing in strategic places to allow his lips to torment her further. 

“Harry,  _ please _ .” 

His smirking lips appeared out from the covers, teasing her collarbone for a moment before dragging along her jaw and to her mouth. She moved her hands down his back and to his arse, encouraging him to give her what she wanted. Rather than follow her order, Harry tore his mouth from hers. 

“ _ Patience, Gin _ .” He murmured the words into his neck as he focused on her pulse point.

One thing Ginny Weasley had never had, was patience. 

“Harry, I swear to Merlin if you don-” Ginny’s threatening words shifted into a satisfied groan as Harry moved into her. He moved in slow, long movements. 

Words were lost between them, being replaced with quiet moans and content sighs. Ginny ran her fingers across every bit of him she could find. Her legs locked around his hips, determined to keep him as close as possible. 

The way he touched her, it sent sparks of heat and pleasure from her toes to the top of her head. No matter how many times they were like this, Ginny could never get enough of him. His lips heated her skin as he trailed a line down her neck. She couldn’t resist digging her nails into his shoulders as his fingers slid down to where they were joined.

It was a slow build-up, like a steam engine gaining momentum. Then like a train, everything was at full tilt and Ginny couldn’t hold back her cry as pleasure. Harry muted her satisfaction with his mouth. His rhythm faltered as he followed her bliss. 

It took Ginny a solid thirty seconds to muster up the energy to open her heavy eyelids. Harry was still laying over her, his face now tucked into her neck. His body shook from the aftershocks. She ran her hands lovingly over his now-exposed bare back (the covers having slid down his body). He pressed a kiss to her pulse point before rolling off her. 

Ginny turned so she could look at him. His satiated smile made her grin. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands to bring it to her lips. “Do you see why I believe in us?”

Harry’s let out an amused breath of air, as his smile widened. “Never questioned it for a minute.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny waved at Bill, who had just taken his post outside the changing room. They’d been doing this for a week now. Seven days of Ginny going for an extra fly after the Bats stadium had cleared for the night. Every evening, at seven, Ginny would start her flight and Bill would stand guard on the ground, then escort her to the locker room. Which was where Tonks would be pretending to organize and clean. 

Tonks wasn’t what Ginny had expected when she thought of an auror. She imagined someone like Harry, the strong and silent type that oozed mystery with every step. The kind of person who didn’t stand out until they wanted too. But Tonks was not like that at all. She was strong, but chatty and stood out like a sore thumb with her bright pink hair. 

But Ginny had no doubt Tonks was capable. She'd witnessed Tonks go from peaceful cleaner to ruthless Auror in seconds when one of the real cleaning staff had shown up unannounced. That was when Ginny also discovered Tonk’s ability to craft good stories. The real cleaner left the room with no questions after Tonks explained.

As Ginny entered the changing room that night, she instantly made eye contact with Tonks. The rule was that Tonks would wink at her to signal the room was clear. And like every other night, Tonks didn't disappoint. 

Ginny walked into one of the shower stalls, stripping right outside of the spray’s range. Though it was all supposed to be for show, Ginny relished the peacefulness of the silent changing room. Normally it would be buzzing with voices, slamming doors, and other running showers. It was soothing to have it all to herself. The only thing that she would have changed would be having Harry there with her. 

Harry was banned (by Jamieson) to come with her to these practices. The thought was that Prue wouldn’t make a move if Harry was nearby. Ginny was supposed to pretend she didn’t know where Harry was whenever a teammate asked. They hoped the word would pass onto Prue and she would think Harry ran off, leaving Ginny open and  _ vulnerable _ . 

Granger was certain Harry was a trigger for Prue. The way Hermione explained it, Prue saw Harry as the only person that stood between herself and Ginny. She saw Harry as unworthy of Ginny’s attention and he needed to be removed from the picture. Which was why she’d kidnapped him. 

Once that was explained, Jamieson had turned to Harry and denied him access to the Bat’s stadium. He hadn’t even pretended to listen to Harry’s arguments, no Jamieson had set a very firm line. So Harry hadn’t come with her once during these night time flights. No, instead he was at his flat sitting on the sofa and pretending to read a novel, but Ginny knew he was truly waiting anxiously for the moment she stepped out the fireplace. 

Ginny turned around so her back got the full force of the spray. Adding an additional flight every day hadn’t sounded so bad until it was after an extremely grueling practice, like today. Her body ached more than ever before. Her mind started playing with the idea of asking Harry for a massage when Tonk’s voice called loudly over the pounding water. 

“I’m going to go grab some more towels, Miss Weasley. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Ginny’s stomach rolled, as it always did during this part of the night. Logically she knew Tonks wouldn’t actually leave her, but that didn’t prevent her fingers from tingling in anticipation.“Okay.”

She listened for the door to click shut before letting out a long breath. The water continued to stream as steam filled the room. Ginny started to count.  _ One, two, three _ . Granger had told her that Prue would strike within the first two minutes of Tonks leaving. Tonk also made sure to claim she was going off to do something where she would be back soon, making Prue feel rushed and hopefully ill-prepared. 

_ Ninety-five, ninety-six _ .

Ginny heard the door open and Tonks’ ridiculous rendition of  _ You Stole My Cauldron but You Can't Have My Heart _ . The song to tell Ginny everything was still all clear. Ginny turned the knobs, instantly cutting the water off, her shoulders relaxing. 

Another night and still no sign of Prue. Another night she would keep her promise to Harry. No matter how confident she’d seemed during their planning, Ginny was truly worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep her vow of returning to Harry. She wanted too,  _ really  _ wanted too. Ginny wanted to return to Harry every night for the rest of her life, but if Prue was sneaky and determined enough… 

Ginny shook her head. She wouldn’t allow herself to even toy with the idea. If it was the last thing she ever did, Ginny would make sure to get back to Harry. Even if it was only to see his face one last time. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“This was a great idea! Thank you, Harry.” Ginny beamed at her boyfriend as she took another slice of pizza from the large box between them. 

While Ginny had been out, Harry had taken it upon himself to set them up a picnic in his sitting room. He’d charmed the ceiling to mimic a vibrant purple night sky full of stars. The blanket he’d spread across the floor was the perfect mixture between soft and thick so sitting on it felt like being on a cloud. And he’d ordered her favorite type of pizza (she didn’t care what anyone said; pineapple did belong on pizza). 

“I figured you had a long day and wouldn’t mind an easy night.” His smile made warmth spread throughout her entire body. “Seven days of multiple practices… it’s got to be rough.”

“You weren’t wrong.”

“Can I get that in writing... for future prosperity?”

Ginny snorted. “Only if I get a written declaration stating me as the queen of the universe.” 

Harry’s smile shifted into a sly smirk. “Will you settle on being the queen of  _ my  _ universe?” 

“Ugh.” Ginny rolled one of the paper napkins Harry had thought to provide into a ball and threw it at his head. “After that, this pizza is the second cheesiest thing in this room.”

Harry tipped his head back as he laughed. “An honor to hold such a title.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it an  _ honor _ …” Ginny leaned forward as if sharing a secret. “I’d say it’s a shame that such a pretty face was ruined by such a ghastly title.” 

Harry met her challenge, a playful glint sparkling in his eyes. “You really think I have a pretty face?”

Ginny rolled her eyes, but couldn’t prevent her lips from curling into an amused grin. “I thought you knew that. I mean, I am just in this for the sex and pizza you bring to the table. So a pretty face is required.” 

A cocky smirk spread across his face. “ _ Uh-hm _ , I’m sure that’s it.” 

Ginny pledged an affronted hand over her heart. “You don’t believe me?”

Harry lifted a non-committal shoulder. “I mean, I just have a hard time believing you after all the things you said last night.” He slid onto his knees, leaning forward on his hands so his face was just inches from hers. His heady scent overpowered everything else, making Ginny’s heart pound wildly against her chest. She had no idea how he could still have such an effect on her, but Ginny wouldn’t have it any other way. “Remember you were laying under me? And you were raving about my ability to  _ multitask  _ and how  _ innovative _ I am.”

Ginny considered his mischievous expression for a moment before deciding her course of action. She tapped a finger on her chin as if trying to remember. “Did I? Are you sure that wasn’t a dream?”

“ _ Nope _ .” Harry popped the P. 

“Huh.” Ginny tilted her head to the side. “Well, then I think you’re just going to have to jog my memory.” She winked at him. “You up for the challenge?”

The slow naughty grin that spread from ear to ear was the only answer Ginny needed. 


	17. Bad Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready… ;) 
> 
> TheDistantDusk was wonderful and edited this chapter for me! So I thank her, and I thank all of you that have been leaving reviews! They make my day. Today’s chapter title is inspired from Bad Decision by Bastille

_Eight O’clock_

Harry’s fingers tapped anxiously on the armchair as he looked up the old grandfather clock Sirius had given him. He hated this! It was complete shit, every part of it. Having to sit at home while Ginny was out there risking her life to draw out some mad woman… 

_Fuck_ , Harry wasn’t good this! He was a man of action, so this whole _waiting at home_ thing was killing him inside, counting the seconds until Ginny came back to him safe and sound. _God,_ if anything were to happen to her, Harry wouldn’t know. He would be just sitting in his lounge chair, pretending to read his new mystery novel, all the while Ginny would be…

A full-body shiver forced him to his feet. He threw the paperback into his recently vacated seat. Harry’s whole body was full of energy. He started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. 

Every fiber of his being seemed to be on edge. He could feel the tense muscles in his shoulders and back. Even after a week and half of this, Harry couldn’t sit still. When Ginny wasn’t with him… his mind couldn’t seem but think of every possible horrible situation. Prue charging in and blasting Ginny and Tonks, Prue hiding in the corner of the room using an invisibility spell and waiting for those few minutes Ginny is alone… Maybe it was his years on the force, but Harry’s mind instantly jumped to the worst case. And if…

_Nope_! Harry had to stay positive. He couldn’t keep letting his mind toy with different horrific possibilities. It was as simple as believing in Bill and Tonks’ abilities to do their jobs and believing in Ginny. Ginny was a tough witch, and Harry had no doubt she would make Prue regret showing her face. Still, the idea of Prue getting anywhere near… 

Harry looked back up at the clock. Eight fifteen. _How could it have only been fifteen minutes_! Harry could have sworn it had been at least an hour since he’d looked at the damn clock. Really, it had felt like six hours!

But eight fifteen meant Ginny would be home any minute. Any minute now, he could have her in his arms, and everything in the world would be right again. As if summoned by his thoughts, Harry’s fireplace burst into green flames as Ginny stepped out of the hearth. Her hair was still damp from the shower she took every night. 

The instant his eyes landed on her Harry felt his whole body relax. She’d walked out of the fire just like she had every night. And everytime he thanked his lucky stars that she’d survived another attempt.

“Hey.” Her smile was as bright as the fire she’d walked out from. “What are you doing?”

Harry swallowed the lump that formed every time she got back… every time she came back to him. “Just needed to stretch my legs.” He moved close to her, wrapping his arms around her lean form. “You hungry?”

“Why would you ask such a silly question? Weasleys are always hungry!” 

He laughed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Come on then, I’ve got to make sure and feed my Weasley.”

Ginny gave him a coquettish smirk as they walked towards his kitchen. “I’m certain in your abilities to satisfy all forms of my _hunger_.” 

Harry’s arm, which had slid to rest around her waist as they’d started to walk, tightened. An excited heat spread throughout his gut. “Can I?"

" _Uh-hm_ ." Ginny practically purred. " _Actually_ , you're the only one who seems to quench a certain type of my famine. I mean I've tried to take care of it myself, but it just never is as fulfilling." 

That warmth that had been centralized in his stomach now coursed to every limb in his body. He looked down at her, the possessive look in her eyes made shivers run down his spine. Before he could press her up against the counter and snog her senseless, which was what every part of his body was telling him to do, Ginny scooted away from his grasp. She moved over to the plate he’d left on the table,the warming charm still strong.

She bent over the plate, stiffing the beef and cabbage pie he made all the while giving him a great view of her arse. The temptation to go and just take off those tight fitting jeans was becoming stronger and stronger every passing second. 

Before he could give in to his urge, Ginny stood up and spun to look at him. “This is perfect! Care to sit with me?”

Harry willed his body to calm down; there would be time for _that_ later. Right now he would happily sit with his girlfriend as she ate dinner. 

“You know I can’t say no to an offer like that. You sit down and I’ll get us some drinks.”

Her brilliant smile was his favorite response. “Do you have any more of that wine from a couple of nights ago.”

“I went out and got another bottle because you liked it so much.” 

That bright smile he adored widened. “Oh, you are _so_ getting lucky tonight.” She sunk into the chair, a satisfied groan escaping her lips. 

Harry placed a freshly poured glass of her preferred drink on the table beside her plate. Leaning down, he stole a quick kiss. “I’m always lucky when I’m with you.” 

This time when Ginny groaned, it wasn’t in pleasure. “And with that one sentence, your guarantee diminished to unlikely.” 

“Is that so?” Harry shifted so his lips fell to her neck. He pressed his mouth to her warm skin. “Can you be persuaded again?”

The hum that resonated in Ginny’s throat was all the encouragement Harry needed. He turned her chair, making it so she was now facing him rather than the table. Before he could bring his lips back to hers, Ginny’s foot was suddenly between them. She pushed him back far enough that he couldn’t reach her. 

Ginny’s smirk was as wide as the Cheshire cat’s. She wiggled her sockless toes. “I think a nice foot massage would put you back in my good graces.” 

Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm his rapidly growing ardor, smiling the whole time. “I think that can be arranged.” He took her foot into his hands and started kneading into the heel. 

Ginny picked her plate off the table and started eating. They remained in a comfortable silence the whole time Ginny ate (and Harry rubbed her sore feet). Sometimes it amazed Harry that they could sit in absolute silence, and it felt perfect. Everything about their relationship seemed perfect to him. His mind started to drift back to what Jamieson had said the day he’d escaped Prue. 

_I expect a decent seat at the wedding._ At first, Harry hadn’t thought much about his boss’ parting quip, but now that he had some much time to think… the idea kept popping into his mind. The image of him and Ginny married... getting to spend forever with her, having children with her. Nothing had ever felt more right to him. He could see them snuggled up on the bench she had in the garden of her cottage, a girl with red hair —

“Harry?” Ginny’s voice brought him back to reality. He looked up to see she’d placed her now empty plate back onto the table. Her hand came out to caress his cheek. “You alright, love?”

He leaned into her warm palm, loving the feel of soft skin that mixed with rough calluses across her hand. He let out a deep breath through his nose. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” At least now he was. With her, Harry would always be okay. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“It’s been thirteen days,” Tonks reminded the group around the table, “and we’ve had no sign of Prue.” 

Harry looked around at the team Jamieson had brought together. It was a small group, only six members, but there was determination etched on every face. Harry was thankful that Jamieson was allowing him to stay in the loop, even after his entanglement with Prue. A lot of captains would have been removed from the case to prevent a revenge quest. But Jamieson hadn’t even tried to pull Harry back. In full honesty, Harry didn’t think he would have listened to his boss even if he’d been ordered away. 

“Do we think she’d given up?” Jamieson asked, his intense eyes locked on Granger. “Or biding her time?”

Hermione tapped her fingers on the table, her nails clicking against the wood in a steady beat. “There is no way of telling. We know Prue is determined, and based on the fact she sent letters for months, we know she is patient.”

“So what, we continue with the plan?” Bill ran a hand through his hair. “Ginny keeps going after hours, and we just hope Prue shows up?”

“Do you have another suggestion?” Jamieson asked calmly. “I don’t like this either, but I can’t think of another way to draw Canon out.” 

Harry wanted to groan in frustration. Everything always came back to Ginny going out and being bait. He understood why everyone thought it could work, and yet Harry knew there had to be a better way. 

They knew very little about Prue’s motives. Just that she wanted Ginny and Prue was willing to kidnap Harry to keep him away from her… It was like a bolt of lightning suddenly struck him, electrifying his entire body. His fingers tingled as his mind whirled with the possibilities. 

Prue didn’t want him with Ginny. If she thought something serious was happening between the two of them… it might be enough to make her snap. But what would be big enough? 

He looked over at Ginny, who sat between himself and Bill. She was listening to Tonk’s briefing of the last few nights. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth as she focused. Harry knew from experience that she was thinking hard, at that moment. It was a natural reflex of hers when she focused intensely on something. Harry had noticed it over the first time when they were studying a new play their defensive coach had concocted for the match against Puddlemere. Back then, Harry had only been her guard (though he’d wanted way more even back then), but he’d instantly fallen in love with the mannerism. It had been something small he’d allowed himself to acknowledge about her in a more than _protector_ way. 

As he looked at her now… he was able to admit to loving every bit of her. From her quirky mannerisms to the way she dressed in simple vests and jeans. 

“Potter?” Jamieson’s bark drew Harry’s eyes away from Ginny. 

He could feel his cheeks heating as his boss stared him down. “Yes, sir?”

Jamieson’s lips thinned as if he knew _exactly_ what Harry had been thinking about. “I asked if your injuries have healed?” 

"Yes, sir. I was checked out by a healer this morning." 

"Good." Jamieson nodded his approval. "Though, we need to discuss your involvement in this case. With your personal… _connection_ to Miss Weasley, I think it would be better —" 

"Sir," Harry interrupted, "I had a thought on something that might draw Prue out of her foxhole." 

Jamieson blinked. "Oh?" 

Harry swallowed. Even after working with the intimidating Irish man for years, Harry still felt like a child giving a school report whenever Jamieson watched him with that intense gaze. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed on. “Prue hates anything to do with Ginny and me together, so what if we made some kind of announcement?”

Bill’s brow furrowed. “Like tell the press you’re dating? Prue already knows that, so do you think it will set her off.” 

“Not dating…”Harry’s throat suddenly seemed too tight. He turned his gaze onto Ginny. He couldn’t suggest this idea without seeing her reaction. “Engagement.” 

If a pin had dropped, Harry would have been able to hear the moment it connected with the wood floor. Every eye was on him, he could feel it, but Harry refused to look away for the brown that had locked on him. Ginny’s jaw had fallen open. The phrase speechless rarely fit Ginny, but at that moment, Harry was certain his girlfriend couldn’t have said a word even if she wanted to. 

“It could work.” Harry didn’t look away from Ginny when Granger spoke, but his attention was split between his girlfriend and the profiler's words. “If Prue thinks Harry has, and this is how she’ll see it not what it truly is, _won_ Ginny by getting her to marry him… Prue is likely to become rash and infuriated.” 

“I don’t like it.” Bill’s voice was tight. 

Granger let out a sigh. “As we’ve all said a million times, none of us likes any of this, but Harry’s idea has real potential. Prue is a patient person, but Harry triggers her. If she thinks Ginny, Prue’s obsession, is going to marry someone as _unworthy_ as Harry… Prue is likely to act.” 

“What do you think she’ll do?” Jamieson’s deep voice seemed to echo in the room. 

“I think Prue will lash out. Going after either Harry or Ginny, really whoever she can get first.” 

A thunderous thud made Harry’s attention waver from Ginny. Bill’s fist was clenched on the hardwood table as he glared around the room. “Why are we even discussing this. It’s too much of a risk. Canon kidnapped Harry just because he was dating her, so imagine what she’ll do if she thinks Harry and Ginny are engaged.”

Harry knew that look on his boss’ face. Jamieson was weighing his options. After half a minute, Jamieson inhaled a deep breath before turning to look at his old friend. “Bill, I think this might be the only way we’ll get her. She’s not making any moves with our current plan, so we need to adapt.”

“We can adapt, but how about adapting to something that doesn’t make a raving lunatic lose her mind!” Harry had always known Bill to be a level headed guy, but at that moment the redhead was practically pulling out his hair. 

“I would love that.” Jamieson's voice didn’t raise or even sharpen; rather he kept a soothing tone as he spoke. “But I think we need the exorbitant temptation for Prue to make a move. Correct me if I’m wrong, Granger, but Prue must be currently planning as we speak.”

“That’s a good assumption.” Granger nodded her approval. 

“We don’t want her to have too much time to plot out how she could grab Ginny. If she can take her time, Prue is bound to come up with something elaborate, and we’ll be ill-prepared to stop her. We need to keep on the attack. Our current tactic isn’t working, so we need to change and I think Potter has come up with the most direct line to our enemy.”

Bill’s harsh glare turned onto Harry. It was easy to imagine the man with his teeth bared like a wolf at that moment. “Is that what you were thinking, _Potter_?” He practically growled the last word. 

Not much phased Harry, but an angry Bill sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. He had to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat, but before he could defend his idea, Ginny spoke. “I think it could work.” 

“Ginny!” Bill rounded on his sister. “This is more than just going to the field after hours. This would be in the newspapers. Everyone would think that you’d —”

Ginny’s eyes narrowed. Her tone was ice cold. “I know exactly what I’d be doing, Bill.”

“And you’re okay with that? You hate having the press on you and there’s no way they won’t follow you two like white on rice. And think of Mum!” She’ll go ballistic if she thinks you two got engaged without telling her.” 

“We can tell her before making a statement,” Harry suggested. His attention had gone back to Ginny as soon as she’d spoken. He was terrified of what was going through her mind. Harry knew he needed to explain how this was more than just a plan B. How the idea of marrying her sounded like the best thing in the world. But of course, Harry’s mouth could never articulate all that… especially in front of everyone. Everyone, including his boss and her brother… 

“How about we give everyone a few hours to think it over?” Jamieson suggested, his eyes were locked to his wristwatch. “I have a meeting in five minutes that should last a few hours. Let’s meet back at Potter’s for two?” 

There was a general noise of agreement around the room. Harry stood from the stiff back chair. Ginny was right beside him, her brown eyes giving nothing away. “Back to yours then?” 

Harry nodded, all the while his entire body tensed. If she was going to yell at him, at least it would be in private.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes, and nothing. Ginny hadn’t said a word about it. She hadn’t yelled or burst into fits of angry muttering. Harry had prepared his speech from the conference room to the line of Floo fires that aurors were permitted to use. He’d expected Ginny to round on him the moment they were safely in his flat, but instead, she’d asked if he wanted a cup of tea. 

Harry looked down at his now tepid, untouched mug. Ginny had settled in the overstuffed armchair that sat kitty-cornered opposite the sofa. She’s grabbed the novel she’d been reading in her limited free time from the stand and read silently. Harry couldn’t calm his mind enough to take a sip of tea, let alone read a book. 

He just needed to come right out and ask her what she honestly thought about the plan. What she really thought about the idea of getting married. Harry knew that he hadn’t been a suave way of suggesting marriage. Hell, Harry couldn’t blame her for missing how serious about it he’d been. 

“You know,” Ginny’s voice drew Harry’s eyes from his cooled drink. “Typically, it’s better when you drink it, rather than just stare at it.” She closed her book. “Care to share what’s on your mind?” 

It was like everything that had built up inside him over the past few hours -- really days, maybe even months -- came bubbling to the surface and he was powerless to stop it. “What’s on my mind? What isn’t on my mind?!”

If he weren’t so distracted, Harry would have noticed the small smile that spread across Ginny’s lips, but he was so lost in his own rant that he didn’t question smirk. 

“Let’s start with the obvious.” He held up one finger. “The woman I love is being stalked by a madwoman.” His middle finger joined the first. “Then there’s the fact that I literally can’t do anything about it. I’ve been stuck on the sidelines, worrying every second you’re gone.” Harry’s ring finger went up. “And finally, I proposed the idea of marriage to you in the worst way and I have no idea if you only think it’s only to draw Prue out or —” 

“Or because you want us to get married?” Ginny supplied, stopping Harry’s rant. He finally looked at her, _really_ looked at her. She was positively beaming at him. “Because I took it as a rather poor proposal, and I was going to wait for a better one before asking for the ring.” 

Harry felt his jaw drop. “You… you.” He couldn’t get his brain to function. But Ginny didn’t wait for his stumbling mind to catch up. She let out a delighted laugh before rising from her chair to straddle his lap. As her arms wrapped around his neck, Harry’s hands naturally went to the small of her back to support her. 

“I don't know why Bill is so worried about Mum." Ginny's tone was light and comfortable, seemingly unaware of Harry's harebrained mind. "I mean, she'll be ecstatic that you'll be making an honest woman out of me." She rolled her eyes, but a fond smile widened her cheeks. "Honestly, the hints she's been making since she found out about us could fill a book."

"Wait!" Harry finally got his mind and mouth to catch up. "You want to marry me?" 

Again Ginny rolled her eyes, only this time she pressed that soft smile to his. "I'm pretty sure I said it could work when you suggested it." Now her grin became adorably wicked. "Or did I just make it sound like it was all a part of a plan? Because sometimes it can be—”

Harry cut her sass off with a brutal kiss. Ginny gave back as good as she got, pressing her small but perfect body against his. He lost track of time as he basked in the feeling of her. As he reveled in that knowledge, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 

“So, we’re doing this?” Harry murmured against her lips. 

He loved the feeling of her lips curling into a smile against his. “Is this your proposal?” 

“If it’s good enough, then yes.”

She kissed him hard before quickly pulling back to look into his eyes. “Do you already have a ring, or should we go out after our celebratory engagement shag?”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“You still good to go see Mum tonight?” Ginny asked as she threw the duffle bag strap over her shoulder. She was going to another night practice. Jamieson had decided that until the news of their engagement spread to the press, Ginny was to keep up her routine, which was why Harry was determined to see all their friends and family as quickly as possible. He’d already told Sirius while Ginny was at the team practice. 

His godfather had been ecstatic. Harry couldn’t remember the last time Sirius’ smile had been so wide. Next to tell was Ginny’s family. Molly Weasley would love the fact that they were getting married but hate to find out by a morning paper. They had asked if they could have a late family tea. Molly had happily agreed, saying she would gather _the boys_. 

“Of course.” Harry kissed his fiancée. _His fiancée_! Every time he thought the word, it made his stomach flutter, and a smile spread to his lips. “I can’t wait to tell them.” He took her left hand, raising it to eye level. 

They had gone out the previous day to find her a ring. It had only taken them about an hour to find one. Ginny had instantly fallen in love with the simple Asscher style cut they’d found in the third shop. The moment it slid onto Ginny’s finger, Harry had never wanted to see it off. 

He brought her fingers to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckle above the ring. “I love you.” 

Ginny’s simple, satisfied smile made the butterflies in his stomach intensify in the best way. “I love you too.” She pulled her hand back, but slid into his personal bubble perfectly. The gentle kiss she pressed to his lips got his blood moving as if it had been much more. 

Then she was next to the fireplace, floo powder lighting the flames green. With a cheery wave, she was gone. 

The jitters that had once been so nice and warming in his gut shifted instantly to something unwelcome. Here was the anxiety that hit him every time. Harry took a deep, calming breath. This would be over soon, or at least his separation from her would be over soon. He just needed to handle it a few more times, then Jamieson would let him be with her everywhere she went. 

Looking around the room for any distraction, Harry’s eyes settled on his novel. It would have to do. 

He took his usual position in his overstuffed armchair, letting his feet come up to rest on the ottoman. It truly was one of the best spots in his flat. The fire was near enough that you were warm but cool enough that you could still use a blanket if you wanted. Harry loved curling up in this chair with Ginny on their off days. It was always simple. Just chatting, maybe reading a few books, or letting a game quietly play on the wireless, but no matter what they did nothing was better than having Ginny by his side. 

How he wished they could be lazing in the chair right at that moment. He could run his fingers over hers, get to feel the ring on her finger that meant so much to him… to them. Maybe they could have a cup of tea and a few biscuits. 

Harry jerked suddenly at the loud crashing noise. He blinked rapidly trying to reorientate himself. It took a second for Harry to realize he must have fallen asleep. That would make sense; he hadn’t gotten much sleep the previous night. Just the thought of the previous night brought a smile to his lips. Yesterday had been the best —

The persistent knocking got louder, pulling Harry out of the reverie. He got up out of his chair, tripping slightly on the carpet as he shuffled across the room. Harry pulled the door open wide, and it was as if a bolt of lightning shot through his body, starting at his head and moved to his toes. 

Bill was standing on his stoop, completely disheveled. But it was the hysterical distraught clear as day in his eyes that made Harry’s entire body freeze. Bill wouldn’t show up at his house looking like that unless… 

“No.” The word was nothing more than a whisper. Harry wasn’t even sure if he’d said it out loud, but it echoed in his head. _No! No! NO!_ His hand to grip the doorjamb as his legs became lead. 

“She got her, Harry.” Bill’s voice was rough like he’d swallowed a ton of sand. “Prue got Ginny.”


	18. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the last cliffhanger didn’t upset y’all too much! Don’t worry, things only escalate from here lol. As always the incredible TheDistantDusk was wonderful and edited this chapter for me! Today’s chapter title is inspired from Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift

Every inhale made a knife stab into her lungs. Then there was the pounding headache that seemed to spread across her whole head. And Ginny couldn’t even start to think about the pain from her left leg. What made it all so much worse, was the fact that Ginny had no idea why or how she got into so much pain. Every time Ginny opened her eyes, it was just darkness. The first time she’d thought her lids hadn’t opened, but after three forceful blinks, Ginny knew that wasn’t the case. 

Another observation Ginny made, rather quickly, was the fact that she was tied up. Her wrists tugged against what she assumed was rope based on the rough feel the braids on her skin. She wiggles her nose, feeling scratch fabric tickle the top of her nose. So she was blindfolded, tied up, and hurt in multiple places.  _ Fuck _ …

She tried to steady her breathing. Ginny knew she needed to try and keep herself calm. Panicking did no one any good. What she needed to do was try and get out of there… and remember how she’d gotten there... wherever  _ there _ was. 

Ginny tried to think, but her head just continued to throb, making it impossible to remember what had happened. 

“Oh good, I was worried I gave you too much.” The familiar voice sent a violent shiver down Ginny’s spine. She didn’t need to see to know who was there with her. 

“Prue.” Ginny forced her tone to be calm, all while her belly rolled like a raging sea. “What have you done?”

She heard the woman let out a derisive snort. She was somewhere to her left. Maybe a meter? “What have I done? I think the question should be what have  _ you _ done, Ginevra.”

Ginny had never been overly fond of her full name, but the way Prue said it… Another shiver shot down her spine. She swallowed hard. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“ _ Please _ .” The annoyance in Prue’s voice was practically palpable. “Of course you know what I’m talking about.  _ Potter _ .” She spat out the word like it was toxic. “You let him…”

There was silence except for heavy breathing. Ginny counted to ten, keeping beat with every inhale Prue took. Then Prue spoke again, her voice calm and slick as a wet eel. “Anyway, we don’t need to discuss such unpleasantries. Instead, we’ll focus on what we can do to fix your naive mistakes”

Ginny wished she could see her old  _ friend _ . She wanted to look Prue in the eye and tell her how crazy she was. But even with her distracting, pounding head, Ginny knew she needed to keep her temper in check. If she pushed Prue too far… well, Ginny didn’t want to know what her kidnapper would do. 

So instead of giving in to her urges, Ginny remained silent. Prue seemed content with Ginny’s silence, most likely taking it for compliance. “First, we need to make sure you understand the wrongs you’ve committed.”

A hand grazed across Ginny’s shoulder blades, making her stomach sink. A lump appeared in her throat as a cold bead of sweat rolled down her back. She steeled herself, refusing to let Prue know she’d been rattled. Ginny forced her voice to be level. “What does that entail?” 

The hand slowly lessened into just fingers as they forged a trail down her right arm. “I don’t know if I ever told you about my father. Did I, Ginevra?” 

She could feel her body trembling as Prue’s fingers stroked up and down her forearm. “I — I don’t think so.”

Prue hummed her acknowledgment. “No, I wouldn’t have. I don’t really like talking about him. He wasn’t a good man, Ginevra. He liked to hurt people.” Prue went silent, making Ginny’s entire body become tauter, if that was possible. She let out a humorless laugh before continuing. 

“He  _ loved  _ to hurt me. But, Ginevra, it taught me a few things.” 

Ginny’s mouth had gone bone dry as she listened to her old friend. There was none of the friendliness or warmth Ginny was used to. No Prue sounded… well, for a lack of a better word, insane. It was like Prue had become emotionless, which made Ginny’s heart race like she’d run a marathon. It was more terrifying than anything else at that moment.

“Aren’t you going to ask what I learned?” Prue prompted. Ginny counted to five, waiting for Prue to continue but instead of the explanation she expected, a hand struck her cheek. “You should answer when I ask you a question.” Prue’s once detached tones had become venomous. 

Ginny forced herself to slowly breathe in and out through her nose. Her cheek stung and she had to hold back a sob, but Ginny refused to give Prue any satisfaction. 

“Let’s try this again.” Prue’s voice had gone cold and malicious. “My father taught me a few things, would you care to find out?”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prue stared up at the ceiling, a slow smile spreading across her face. She’d done it. She’d finally done it! Ginny was now safe from everything… from  _ him _ . Potter could never touch her again. No one would ever touch her again. 

She’d left Ginny sleeping after a good  _ session _ . That was a good word for it. A therapy session. The gracious Ginevra just needed to rid herself of any contamination before achieving her true destiny. 

Of course Ginny didn’t understand that yet, but Prue was certain she could help bring her friend into the light. That’s all Ginny needed, someone to lend a hand in showing her fate. To help release her to her calling. 

Sure, Ginny didn’t understand now, which was why she refused to acknowledge Prue’s help, but she would come around. Prue was certain of it. A few more sessions, just a few more sessions. 

Prue let her eyes drift close. She had another long day ahead of her, and Prue needed to have enough energy to assist Ginny with her transformation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny couldn’t hold back the grunt of pain as she became conscious. If she thought she’d hurt before… She let a slow breath out of her mouth, trying to ignore the sharp stab of pain in her lungs when she inhaled. Prue had been… savage with the things she’d done.

And had Prue done  _ things _ . Ginny shivered, remembering the way Prue’s hands had felt on her skin. The weight that had covered her chest after every hit of Prue’s fists. How a knife had torn through her skin as Prue muttered about cleansing her down to the bone.  _ Cleansing _ … Ginny still had no fucking clue what that meant! And of course, Prue hadn’t exactly explained that while she’d been brutalizing Ginny’s body. 

But no matter how brutal Prue was in the moment, she’d healed all of Ginny’s wounds. Every cut and bruise had been healed. But that didn’t mean the residual pain didn’t linger. Even after the slice was cleaned and sewn back up it still stung like hell. 

For some reason, Prue didn’t use her wand. Not once! Every time she’d hurt Ginny it had been with some muggle method. She’d done the same to Harry and Ginny had no idea why.

A chill washed over her as if she’d dove straight into the freezing ocean. She was freezing all over as if… Ginny swallowed hard. She was ninety percent certain that she was now naked. Based on the feeling of cool uncomfortable wood on her ass, she was naked at least from the waist down, but she was rather certain her top was gone as well. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Ginny had to stop herself from flinching when Prue’s voice spoke from somewhere to her left. “You were starting to worry me.” 

Ginny didn’t move, didn’t say anything. She waited and listened. There were footsteps on what she had to guess was wood flooring, the rustling of a bag, and was that birds? Yes! There were chirping birds, but they sounded far away. Ginny had to guess that a window was open somewhere in this… whatever she was trapped in. 

“How are you feeling today?” Prue’s unctuous tone made the hairs on Ginny’s arms rise. Ginny’s entire body stiffened as a warm finger touched her bare cheek before sliding down to hover at the hollow of her throat. 

Prue let out a huff of annoyance. “Now I know I didn’t cut out your tongue, my dear. So I’ll ask again, how are you feeling?”

Ginny swallowed. She didn’t want to answer, but Ginny knew that making Pure angry wasn’t going to do her any good. “As good as you’d expect.” She’d meant the words to come out strong and feisty, but her throat was so dry that they came out more of a croak than anything. 

Prue laughed. “Your wit is always something I’ve enjoyed about you, Ginevra.”

“Enjoy it enough to let me go?” 

Another chuckle. “Afraid not. I have a responsibility to help you reach your destiny, and if I let you go… well they say we never know what’s good for us and you don’t seem to have a clue how good this will be for you.”

Ginny had to clench her teeth to stop herself from saying something rash. Prue seemed to approve of her silence because she began to hum a pleasant tune that Ginny couldn’t quite place. 

The bag rustled again, and Ginny heard the sound of clattering metal. Her heart dropped into her feet. She remembered that sound from before. Those were the knives... those fucking knives from the last time. 

Even though she knew it was coming, Ginny still flinched at the cool metal grazing her skin. 

“Now.” Prue’s voice lost all its amusement. It was like she’d become someone else. Like there were two different Prues. One Ginny had played quidditch with, laughed with, talked about blokes with. Then there was the hard, cruel mobster like Prue that played with knives and talked in a dead tone. “How about we pick this back up where we left off.”

“I — I still don’t know what you want, Prue.” Ginny wished she hadn’t stuttered but with the way her heart was beating, she was just relieved that her voice still worked. 

Prue let out a disappointed yet (if it was possible) understanding sigh. “I understand that it’s a lot to take in, but I think we’ll make some good progress today.” 

Ginny could feel the sharp tip of the blade slowly trail up her arm and over to her collarbone. She couldn’t prevent herself from shuddering, then clenching her teeth as the cool blade cut into her neck. 

Prue made a tisking noise. “Now, Ginevra, look what you made me do.” The blade disappeared as cotton was pressed to her wound. 

So many things spun around Ginny’s head as Prue dressed her wound. How long had she been there? Why did Prue do everything as if she didn’t have magic? Did Harry have a clue of where she was? Because there was no doubt in her mind that Harry was searching for her. 

Her chest tightened as her mind replayed the image of Harry as he expressed his fears of this exact situation. He'd looked distraught at just the idea of it, so right now...

Ginny could imagine the panic currently fueling her boyfriend all too well. Boyfriend... no, it was fiancé now! Her throat began to close on itself as the fact that she might never see him again burrowed into her mind. 

No! That wouldn't happen! She wouldn't let that happen. 

Ginny would get back to him even if it was the last thing she ever did.

Prue sighed in what sounded like satisfaction. “There we go.” Her hand pulled away from her skin, only to be replaced with the cold blade again. “Now, how about we take this from the top?” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Prue tapped her fingers against the marble countertop. Her knives laid out before her, all still stained red. Ginny had been silent throughout her  _ lesson _ . Not a peep came out of her mouth. But Prue had known her friend had been in pain. 

She'd been able to see it in the way her jaw had tightened and her body had shaken. Why Ginny had refused to scream or cry was a mystery to Prue. Letting out was all a part of the process. If Ginny just gave in and submitted herself to her release, then it would over so much sooner. 

But instead, she'd held all her pain inside. Pain was a good thing! Pain showed you that you were progressing! 

Prue's fingers stilled as a thought appeared in her head. Could it be that Ginny hadn't learned that lesson yet? Prue had personally been taught that tidbit of life from a young age, but Ginny… She hadn’t had a father who enjoyed abusing her. She’d grown up in a happy and healthy home. Maybe she just needed some more time…  _ Yes _ , she just needed a chance to learn!

Ginny wasn’t a fool, once she had a chance to understand she wouldn’t refute so much. Prue smiled to herself. This just meant she got to spend a bit more time with Ginny, and that would never be a problem for Prue. 

She thought about Ginny up in the spare room, her glorious body tied to the chair… Ginny’s body was even more attractive than Prue had imagined, and if she was fully honest with herself, she’d pictured it many times. It had been a form of torture resisting the urge to touch her… to run her finger across every one of her gorgeous freckles. A spike of lust coursed through Prue, and not for the first time. It seemed like every time she thought of Ginny, some beast crawled its way into her chest and demanded release… to be given the approval to sample every part of Ginny Weasley she could reach. 

Prue shook herself.  _ No _ ! She couldn’t give in to those urges! Those desires! Ginny Weasley needed to be made pure before being released from this world, and Prue wouldn’t be doing her true duty if she allowed her primal cravings to take control. 

No, she would focus on purifying Ginny. Which could only be done once Ginny repented her sins. Prue took a deep breath, forcing the fire of lust raging inside her to dim. Knives didn’t seem to be the way to shatter Ginny’s resolve. So the question was, what would?

Prue’s nails began their steady melody against the marble again. If bodily harm to Ginny didn’t make the woman understand, maybe the idea of the same thing happening to someone she cared about would push her over the edge. Prue thought about the people in Ginny’s inner circle. Potter (the name still gave her indigestion) would be the prime choice, but he would be on high alert. There was no way he wasn’t looking for his  _ girlfriend _ . Ginny’s brother would be another decent option, but he would be working with Potter and the aurors. 

Then the answer hit Prue like a well-cast stunner. She smiled. Ginny’s brother had a little girl… and a pregnant wife. 

She grabbed her knives off the counter and turned on the kitchen tap. The water took a few seconds to heat, but Prue didn’t wait before dunking the bloody knives until the water ran red. She needed to go and meet up with a few people, and she wanted her knives ready. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny forced herself to breathe slowly. She needed to keep calm and focused. Leaning her head back to the side, Ginny continued to try and push the blindfold off her eyes with her shoulder. It was slow going, but she’d definitely made progress because she could see a small amount of light from the bottom of the cover. 

And with that light, Ginny could look directly down. She was tied to a hardwood dining chair. It was heavy enough that the likelihood of it toppling over was slim. She clenched and unclenched her fists. Her arms were bound behind her with her wrist joined. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair making it impossible for her to even move her foot an inch. 

She continued to roll the cloth up until finally it was off her eyes, making it sit on her forehead like a bandana. It took a few seconds for Ginny’s eyes to adjust to the light. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds, trying to get her bearings. 

The room was small, maybe just slightly bigger than the average closet. There wasn’t a piece of furniture, except for the chair she was tied to. Actually there wasn’t anything in the room except her. There was a small window high on the wall to her left, which was now closed but provided the only light source in the dank room. 

Ginny breathed deeply, just having her sight back was a huge relief. Sure she was still bound to the bloody chair, but now she could see. After letting herself revel in her victory for only a short moment, Ginny started to wiggle her wrists. That was her next target. If she could get her hands free then her feet would be a piece of cake. 

The only question was, how long did she have until Prue came back?


	19. Bleeding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! We’re in the final countdown. Only two chapters left after this one so y'all better get ready :) As always, TheDistantDusk has been incredible and edited this chapter for me! Today’s chapter inspiration is Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

Harry couldn’t stop pacing.  _ Seven hours _ . Ginny had been gone for seven hours, and they were no closer to finding her then they were in the first hour. 

“Potter, will you sit down!” Jamieson barked from his position at the head of the conference table. The team had gathered at the aurors headquarters to try and compose a plan. To try and figure out where Ginny was. 

_ Ginny _ . 

Never in his life had Harry felt like this… felt like the floor had been ripped out from under him and he was falling into a seemingly bottomless pit. Every second he fell further down into the darkness. Further into a despair so sharp that it was like a knife dug into his lungs, making every breath painful. 

He still couldn’t fathom the fact that Prue had gotten the jump on them. According to Tonks’ report, everything had been fine. No sign of Prue anywhere, then the next thing Tonks could remember was waking up on the cold changing room floor. Ginny’s shower was still running but the woman in question was nowhere in sight. 

Harry had been able to imagine the scene as if he’d been there: Steam billowing out the open shower stall, a glop of soap unused under the automatic dispenser, and blood tinting the tiles. Because there had been blood, Tonks had instantly recognized the dark stain that coated the back wall. It hadn’t been a lot, but it was enough to show Ginny had put up a fight. 

_ A fight… She shouldn’t have had to put up a fight _ , Harry thought bitterly as he followed Jamieson’s order. Ginny should have been safe, she should have been with him. But instead, she’d been out trying to lure the psychopath out of her hiding place, and it’d worked. And now she was gone. Ginny was lost to him and he might not —

_ No _ ! He wouldn’t — couldn’t lose her! That was the only thought that kept popping into his mind. Harry refused to accept the idea that she might be lost to him. He would find her if it was the last fucking thing he ever did. But then that brought him back to the problem at hand: where the bloody hell had Prue taken her?

“Are we sure Prue didn’t use magic to grab Ginny?” Tonks asked. She was sitting beside Jamieson, her finger running down the book of spells she was studying. The stunner spell Tonks had taken directly to the back had bruised her ego just as much as her skin. It was obvious Tonks was completely gutted by Ginny’s kidnapping. She’d been working tirelessly from the moment she’d woken up. 

“There was no magical signature in the room from anyone near Prue’s magical signature,” Bill said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

They’d already discussed this idea over an hour ago. Harry had to clench his jaw so he didn’t scream. They were going in a loop! 

Bill turned to Jamieson. “Have we gotten access to her accounts yet? Her properties? If we can find any connection to another plot of land, we can check it out.”

Jamieson’s fingers scratched at the stubble that had grown dark on his jaw. “They arrived by owl an hour ago. There is just the manor here in Ireland on her records. And her financials don’t show anything outrageous for a woman in her chosen field. No, if she owns another lot or hefty savings it’s not under the name Prue Canon.”

“So it could be an alias?” Tonks suggested. “Have we raided the manor in search of other identities?” 

“Our CI crew have been picking the place with a fine tooth comb, but nothing has come to light.” Jamieson pinched the bridge of his nose as if fighting off a headache. “No documents or magical signatures anywhere within the house to lead us in a direction.”

Harry felt hot and cold all the same time. His stomach rolled like the first time Sirius had taken him on a muggle rollercoaster, except without the feeling of safety the belt around his waist had provided. No, it was just a constant uphill climb of anxiety that was steadily getting worse every second.

Then it was like the drop came out of nowhere, sending his gut into his throat and making his heart thud painfully. The simplicity of it all made Harry want to punch a wall for taking so long to think of it. “What if she has muggle accounts?” 

Every eye turned onto Harry. Their gazes were intense as they thought about what he'd said. Then Granger spoke, "That would make sense. Her method of abuse against Harry suggests an interest in muggle ways. Prue could have gone out and followed muggle practices, including her banking.”

Bill was already on his feet. “I can start with someone of the bigger branches, try to get her —”

Jamieson cut him off. “Sit down, Bill. We can’t just go into muggle banks and requisition information. They won’t just give out their clients details without some sort of warrant.”

“So get us a warrant!” Bill’s normally easy going expression had become hostile as his lips curled into a wolf-like snarl. “If Prue has purchased any property with another account we need to find it. We need to find her!”

“Bill.” Jamieson’s normally rough tone was gentle. “Don’t think for a second we’re not going to do everything in our power to find Ginny, but we can’t just barge into this situation. We need to follow the proper channels.”

Harry wanted to flip the table. Who cared about following some procedure? They needed to find Ginny now, not in another twelve hours. He took a deep breath before “With all due respect, sir, fuck the channels! And fuck procedure.”

Jamieson lifted his hands in a defensive motion. “Potter, I agree with you, but this is bigger than me or you. The national decree of secrecy can’t be tarnished.”

“Like hell it can’t!” Harry was now standing beside Bill. Rage like he’d never known boiled in the pit of his gut. “We can’t sit around here waiting for fucking permission! What if —”

“Potter.” Jamieson cut him off with a stern tone. “I know.” 

He did know; Harry could see the understanding in his eyes, but that did nothing to calm his completely frayed nerves. His imagination had taken hold of all his fears and ran with it. A vision of an unconscious Ginny lying on the floor of a dark cavern was just one of many cursed images to flicker across his mind. 

“Harry,” This time when Jamieson spoke it was with a tone one might use with an anxious child before a stage performance. “We’ll figure this out. We have a good team here.”

“Yeah, Harry.” Tonks smiled at him. “We all want to get Ginny home to you. We just need to focus and put our heads together.” 

Harry forced himself to take three deep breaths, exhaling through his nose. He had to get a hold of himself. Tonks was right about staying focused. He needed to stay focused, for Ginny. Harry could stay focused.

“Okay.” Harry let the word out on his fifth exhale. “What we need to do is get into Prue’s head.”

Granger nodded. “Getting into the mind of our suspect will help us, but Harry that means we need to know her. Do you think any of you truly know her? It sounds like Canon seemed to make everything into an act, including her personality.” 

Harry had to bite back his automatic urge to snap at the profiler, but deep down he knew Granger was right. There was no way Prue had given him a  _ real  _ look at her. More than likely, she had shown him a façade that would throw him off the trail. Oh and how it’d worked! Harry’s gut still boiled everytime he thought about all the signs he’d missed. If he’d been a better auror this never would have happened! He never would have been injured, and Ginny would never have been injured. 

“Harry?” Bill’s strong hand clasped his shoulder. “Stop.” 

“Huh?” Harry had forgotten Bill was beside him. He looked over at the older man. His blue eyes seemed as if they could see right through him, as if Bill knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“Stop blaming yourself.”  _ So _ , maybe Bill could read his thoughts. “The only person at fault is Prue. And this”-- Bill made a general gesture towards Harry-- “self-condemnation won’t do us any good. It won’t do Ginny any good.” 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, his fingers getting caught in the numerous knots that had formed from all his previous run-throughs.“I know. I know.”

“How about this,” Granger pulled out a piece of parchment. “Rather than try to assume Prue’s movements, let’s retrace Ginny’s.”

“That’s a great idea!” Tonks sat up straight in her chair, her body suddenly coming to taut with renewed energy. “Maybe something about Ginny’s schedule will bring to light what made Prue finally act after waiting so long.” 

“If we can look at Ginny’s last… let’s say three days, maybe we’ll see a trigger for Prue. Was there anything out of the norm?” 

Everyone turned to look at Harry. He let his mind replay the last few days. She had gone to her regular practice, come back to his flat, then she would go back to the pitch. That had been the same schedule for two weeks. There wasn’t anything --

Harry mentally slapped himself. “We went to Beaverbrooks.”

“Beaverbrooks?” Jamieson quirked a brow at him. “Where and what is that?”

“It’s in Belfast and it’s —” He cleared his throat, feeling the heat run up his neck. “It’s a jewelry store.”

“What were you —” Tonks started to ask, but then she cut herself off, her eyes going wide. “Did you?”

Harry nodded. “I asked… we decided to get engaged for real.” He looked around at the surprised faces around the table, finally settling on the stunned Bill. “We were going to tell everyone at supper last night but then —” A lump forced Harry to cut off his sentence. He could still see the smile on Ginny’s lips as she kissed him that last time… what might be their —

_ NO _ ! Harry shut his eyes, willing the thoughts away. It couldn’t be the last time. It wouldn’t be the last time he kissed her or the last time he held her close…. He refused! 

“Wow.” Bill was the first one to speak. His mouth was hanging slightly agape as he stared at Harry. “I — I didn’t realize you two were that serious.” 

“Yeah...well…” Harry swallowed. “Now you do.” 

No one spoke for another sixty seconds until Jamieson cleared his throat. “Well, so then we can assume that must have been the turning point, seeing Potter and Weasley getting engaged.” He looked at Granger. “I can imagine if Prue had been following them and saw them looking at rings…”

Hermione nodded. “She wouldn’t be able to keep a hold on reality. The idea of Ginny marrying Harry… she would be more likely to do something rash, like go after Ginny without fully planning everything out.”

“So you think she may have slipped up somewhere?” Tonks asked

“It’s quite possible. When someone is triggered into action they are more likely to make a mistake or forget to calculate something.” 

“And how does that help us find Ginny?” Harry asked, his irritation taking hold of him in full force. They were acting as if this information was basically a map to Ginny’s location. He, on the other hand, couldn’t see how this was getting them any closer to his fiancée.

Despite the smile curling Tonk’s lips, Harry’s sour thoughts didn’t improve. “Harry, it means that she will have to make more rash decisions in order to make up for her first mistake.”

That pulled Harry from his bitter thoughts. “How so?”

“Let's make a hypothetical situation,” Hermione suggested. “Think about when you make a mistake, maybe while walking to the market. You make a wrong turn. So then you need to make another wrong turn in order to get back on track. Prue will need to do the same. She’ll have to make that wrong turn that helps her recover.”

“How do we know she made a mistake, though?” Jamieson asked, his rough tone making the little bit of hope straight out from Harry’s chest. “How do we know she didn’t plan to grab Weasley on this particular day?”

Granger tapped the side of her quill on the desk. “It’s only a theory, really. But we know Prue planned out her attack to rid Ginny of Harry for much longer than a few days, she waited months and planned an elaborate party to cover the kidnap. With this kidnapping it would have been led by emotion, not just plotting. The proposal is the key. She most likely knew the nightly stadium visits were a trap, but she couldn’t hold back any longer.”

Jamieson scratched his scruffy chin. “Okay, I’ll bite. Let's say that’s all true. That still doesn’t mean she made a mistake that we’ll be able to use to our advantage.” 

“But let’s go on her quidditch career.” Granger’s voice was methodical as she continued her theory. “Harry, whenever Prue made a mistake in practice or in a match, didn’t she tend to slip up more after?”

Harry thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah, it didn’t happen often, but when it did it took Prue a few plays to get back to her normal pace.” 

Granger nodded encouragingly. “Based on that, we can assume she’ll make another miscalculation that will help us.” 

“So what do you think her error was this last time?” Bill asked. 

“If I had to place a guess, which I don’t like doing by the way, I’d assume it would be something minor.”

“If we can find a hair…” Tonks said slowly, her brow scrunched together as she thought out loud. “We might be able to perform a tracking spell.”

“Auror Tonks, you know as well as I do that any such spell is illegal without express agreement of the individual.” Jamieson’s tone was sharp. “We can’t break the law, no matter how much we want too.” 

The rage that Harry had only started to contain returned in full force. “Are you saying.” Every word came out harsher than the last. “That even if we find a way to —”

“Potter, You know that I’m —” 

“Fuck that!” Harry sprang out of his chair, and his hands landed on the table as he leaned closer to his boss. “If there is a single fucking hair left in that room I’ll be using it to find Ginny.” 

Jamieson’s eyes had become like steel. He stared at Harry, neither willing to budge in the battle of wills. It was Hermione who broke the silent showdown. “If we find one of Ginny’s hairs we can talk to her emergency contact. They can give us permission to perform the tracking spell.”

Bill nodded. “That should be our parents. I can go get their permission right now.” He jumped out of his seat.“They’ll do anything to get her back home safe. I’ll head there after I go check on Fleur.” 

“That’s a good idea,” Jamieson said, his focus still locked on Harry. “Go do that. Tonks, I want you to get a CI team and try to find one of Ginny’s hairs. Make sure to check the shower drain.”

“Yes, sir.” Tonks rose quickly, pulling her cloak from the back of her chair as she moved briskly towards the door Bill had already left from. 

The room was silent other than the steady ticking of the clock on the wall. The clock Harry had been using to count the minutes Ginny had been missing. Finally, Jamieson broke the deadlock between them. “Potter, I can commiserate with what you must be dealing with but I refuse to have any one of my team be so insubordinate.” He lifted himself out of his chair, placing him eye level with Harry. “Because I can empathize, I’ll pretend this little scene never happened. I will, however, be removing you from this mission and I’ll be placing you on immediate distress leave.”

Harry’s jaw tightened. He would not be held away from this case. If they found one of Ginny’s hairs, Harry refused to be kept from the rescue mission. But instead of alerting Jamieson to his intentions, Harry just nodded.

“Good, now get out of here. I’ll make sure someone updates you periodically.” Jamieson sat back down, shuffled through the scrolls strewn across the table until he found the one he was looking for. Harry didn’t wait around to see what his boss was planning on reading. He was already at the door, and he already had a plan on who would help him find Ginny no matter what rules they needed to break. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had never been to Bill’s seaside home, but the minute he appeared at the apparition point he instantly fell in love. The salty breeze that worked perfectly with the freshly cut lawn, the picturesque cottage that sat ten meters away from the cliff edge, and then there was the beautifully grown garden on the side of the building. It was the kind of house someone would use as a postcard. And yet… The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck stood on end. Something didn’t feel right. 

He had no evidence, but it felt as if a dark cloud hovered over the cottage. Yet the skies were a clear blue. Harry slowly walked to the front porch, his entire body tense. He knocked on the dark wood door and waited. He didn’t hear any shuffling or voices on the other side. 

_ Maybe he was already at Molly and Arthur’s _ , the logical part of Harry’s mind gently suggested.  _ It’s not like he was suspecting you to come here. He probably figured you go off and — _

“‘Ello?”

Harry spun to lock eyes with one of the most gorgeous women he’d ever met. Her long blonde hair trailed off her shoulders and down her back, blue eyes that reminded him of the waters off the Tenerife coast with their vibrant blue, and the smile curling her lips would have made any man fall to his knees before her. For a second Harry forgot what words were, the woman was mind-numbingly beautiful, but then an image of Ginny with that mischievous grin he adored flashed into his mind and Harry was able to focus. 

“Hi. I was looking for Bill. Has he already left for his parents?”

“Ah, you must be ‘Arry.” The woman’s smile widened. “I am Fleur.” 

Harry looked down from her stunning face to see the small baby bump protruding from under her blouse. “Oh, Bill’s wife!”

Fleur nodded happily. “Zat is right. And you are Ginny’s man,  _ oui _ ?”

Never had anyone referred to him as Ginny’s man, and Harry couldn’t have been happier with the title. “Yes, I am.” 

“Good! Bill zinks you and her are  _ parfait  _ for each other.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“But eet would not have made a difference to you and Ginny if my Bill did not approve, I am sure.”

Harry laughed. “Right again, Fleur.” 

Her laugh was just as charming as the rest of her, but the more time he spent with Fleur the less blinding her looks became. She was still incredibly gorgeous, of course, but his mind was cleared of that fog her appearance had created upon first sight. Really, Fleur was beautiful, but Ginny was more stunning. 

_ Ginny _ who was currently being held against her will by a madwoman. A madwoman who was clever and vicious. One who was hell-bent on — Harry couldn’t suppress the shivers that ran down his spine.

“Are you alright, ‘Arry?” Fleur asked, concern evident in her knitted brow. 

“I —” Harry cleared his throat. “I will be as soon as we get Ginny back.” 

Fleur nodded. “I understand. Well, if you are looking for Bill, he said he would be back after talking with his mother. You are more than welcome to wait here for him to —”

Her sudden intake of breath sent another round of shivers down his back. “Fleur?” Her eyes were focused on something over his shoulder, so Harry quickly spun, drawing his wand as he went. 

Harry’s breath caught in his chest as he stared at the new arrival. If he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes, Harry never would have believed it. He took a step forward, his legs feeling like jelly 

He licked his lips that had suddenly seemed to be incredibly dry. “Hi, Prue.”

The wicked smile that curled Prue’s deep red lips made every hair on Harry’s body rise. “ _ Well _ , this is my lucky day, now isn’t it.” 


	20. World Gone Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, my friends! A anon on tumblr was so sad that yesterday wasn’t Covert Love day that I just had to post a day early :). TheDistantDusk has been incredible and edited this chapter for me! Today’s title is inspired by the song World Gone Mad by Bastille. Only one chapter left after this one. Get ready for it ;)

She could feel the moisture from the blood seeping down her arm. Ginny had literally cut herself on her binds. Through the stinging pain, she was able to keep a clear head. If she could get enough blood on the ropes maybe it would be slippery enough for her to just  _ slide _ out of the rope. 

Ginny kept repeating that mantra.  _ Slip out of the rope. Slip out of the rope _ . Then it was easy, everything would become easier after she had her hands. She rolled her wrist again, trying not to cry out at the pain. Ginny didn’t know how long she’d been working at her binds, but it had to be at least an hour… maybe two… She had no idea, but Ginny did know that Prue hadn’t been back in the room since she started her process. Which was great, except it made Ginny paranoid that Prue would walk into her prison at any time. There was no doubt in Ginny’s mind that if Prue saw her in this state (blindfold slightly removed and bloody wrists), Prue would not be happy. 

_ That was an understatement if there ever had been one _ , Ginny thought sardonically as she continued to grind her skin into the rope.  _ Prue would probably kill me and then try to bring my corpse back to life, knowing that loon. With any luck, I’ll become a ghost and get to haunt — _

Ginny’s twisted thoughts were cut short as she felt her left wrist start to slide out of the tight knot. Her heart began to thud painfully against her ribs as she slowly pulled her hand and then fingers free of the rope. 

“Holy shit.” Ginny murmured as she easily removed her right hand from the loosened restraints. “Holy fucking shit.” The pain in her wrist seemed to throb with every beat of her heart, but Ginny couldn’t care less. She’d done it! 

Quickly she reached around the back of her head to undo the knot of the blindfold. It took a few seconds to get her trembling fingers to cooperate, but finally, the snarl separated. As the cloth fell away from her eyes, Ginny was forced to blink rapidly at the change in light. 

Her chair was positioned directly in the center of the small closet-sized room. It was bare from wall to wall, not a single picture or piece of furniture (except her chair). All the tiny space had within its four walls was her and a small window that let in minimal light. 

Ginny’s first hope was that she could climb out the window, but even her small frame would get stuck, not to mention it was too high up on the wall for her to reach the ledge to pull herself out. She took a deep breath.  _ Okay so that option was out. The front door it is then _ . Bending over, Ginny undid the knots at her ankles, instantly reveling in the freedom once the rope fell away from her skin. She ripped the once blindfold in half and tied a piece of cloth around each bleeding wrist, hissing at the pain.

She rose gingerly, worried her legs wouldn’t want to take her weight, but after a few seconds, her body adjusted to additional weight. Letting out a relieved sigh, Ginny stumbled forward reaching the door in only a few steps. She took a moment to let herself listen with her ear to the wood. 

_ Nothing _ . Not a single noise reached her. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Ginny slowly lifted the old latch that acted as a handle. The door creaked ever so slightly as Ginny opened it. Every little groan from the old hinges made Ginny wince. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the door was opened wide enough for her to slip out into the corridor. Before sliding through the gap, Ginny stuck her head around the framework. To the left was a closed door and to the right led into what looked like a sitting room, from the little Ginny could see. What she couldn’t see was another person.  _ Hell _ , she couldn’t even hear pattering paws of a cat on the hardwood floor. Just silence. 

Taking another deep breath, Ginny steeled herself. The eerie silence was just as nerve-wracking as voices would have been. But at least if she’d heard signs of life, Ginny could have listened to figure out if she was walking into a trap. But with silence… She was going in blind. 

_ Let’s see what’s hiding behind door number one _ , Ginny thought as she slowly crept to the left. Cautiously, Ginny lifted the handle, praying this door was quieter than the last. Fortunately for Ginny, the deities smiled down at her because this door seemed to be better maintained. Only a few minor creaks echoed around the corridor. 

This room was a small bedroom with minimal furniture. One small bed was shoved in the corner next to a bureau. From her spot in the doorway, Ginny could see folded clothing in the open dresser drawers. Ginny did a secondary look around the room, double-checking the corners for any watchful eyes. But the room was blissfully empty. 

Instantly Ginny went for a pair of trousers that looked close enough to her size that they wouldn’t fall straight down her hips. She gratefully pulled the cotton up basking in the instant warm the threads provided. Next, she found a decent top and pair of socks. After so long of feeling chills in places that shouldn’t be exposed Ginny had never appreciated clothing as much as she did at that moment. 

After another glance around the room showed nothing useful (she didn’t see how a muggle computer could help her). Ginny made her way back into the corridor and towards the sitting room, which was again empty. This room showed remnants of activity. A few mugs of half-drunk tea littered across different surfaces, a paperback was flipped over so the page was saved, and throw pillows were strewn around the comfy sofa. If it wasn’t the den of the woman who kidnapped her, Ginny would have called the space  _ quaint _ . 

A tiny kitchen was attached off this room, again showing signs of someone living there. Plates, cups, some ripe fruit, and her wand! Ginny blinked quickly as if to double-check her eyes. After seven rapid blinks, the wand remained beside the bowl of fruit. Ginny grabbed it, a familiar warmth spreading from her palm to her fingertips. 

Ginny couldn’t believe her luck. First, no one was watching her, and then her wand lay on the kitchen counter. And because of this  _ luck _ , Ginny felt more on edge than ever before. This was when the villain popped up in all the novels she'd read. 

She moved around cautiously, checking to see if someone was just biding their time to strike. But after another minute Ginny couldn't find anyone. With her gut somewhat settling, she looked around for a way out or information about where she was. The possibility of apparating was out until she knew where in the hell this place was. The risk of splinching would increase drastically if she tried to apparate to Harry's flat from somewhere like Denmark. 

Peeking around the curtain that covered the sitting room window, Ginny couldn’t see anything. At least nothing that helped her figure out where the fuck she was. As far as the eye could see were empty fields. When she’d first explored the place, Ginny had assumed she was in a small flat, but based on the meadows outside, she wasn’t trapped in some city block. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere. 

Ginny took a deep breath as she leaned away from the barren sight. She just needed to remain calm. Sure, Ginny had no idea where she was but there were some silver linings to her situation. First of all, she had her wand and there must be a spell that could help her. Maybe it would form a map with a blinking marker that said  _ you are here _ . Ginny laughed out loud at her own comical image. Of course, there wasn’t a spell….

There wasn’t a spell, but Ginny did know of something! Harry had once shown her how he tracked what routes he would take on his motorbike. He’d used a little laptop he had at his flat and used some program that showed all the roads from his flat to wherever he wanted to go. 

Ginny moved quickly back into the small bedroom. The screen was black on the desk. Ginny tentatively clicked a button on the keyboard, jumping at the loud sound that echoed from the little device. Instantly the screen glowed brightly, displaying a photo of some gorgeous beach. Ginny stared at all the different little pictures on the desktop. She desperately tried to remember what Harry had clicked.  _ It had some sort of multi-colored circle _ . After a minute of searching, her heart thudding loudly in her chest every second, she found what she hoped was the correct picture. Opening the program took another minute because she’d forgotten to double click the picture, but finally Ginny was looking at the thing Harry had called “the search bar”.

It was at moments like this where Ginny was grateful for a father who was obsessed with muggles, because it had made her focus on every move Harry had made to pull up the map. Within ten minutes (because she did make a few wrong turns with her searching) Ginny discovered she was in Fécamp, France (when she turned on the  _ My Location _ feature). Ginny couldn’t help but let out a vicious swear. Fécamp was over a thousand kilometers from Ballycastle!

Ginny had never tried to apparate further than from her place to her parents, and that jump always wore her out so she typically used the floo instead. But there was no fireplace in this small cabin as far as Ginny could tell, and there was no way she was going to try to walk somewhere. She didn’t know this place at all! With her luck, she’d walk straight into a different psychopath's yard. 

Taking a deep breath, Ginny tried to think. She could try to get to London. It would be a much shorter jump and then maybe she could floo to Harry’s flat or to Bill’s cottage. Hell even her parents house would be a good place to go and get help at this point! 

_ Her parents _ … Like a bolt of lighting, an idea popped into Ginny’s head. She searched for her parents' local village. It was much closer than Ballycastle! Ginny was certain she could make that jump. It wouldn’t be as simple as popping down to the local market, but Ginny had to try something and her parents’ place seemed the best option. 

Closing the web browser (hoping if Prue came back she wouldn’t be able to look up what Ginny had searched), Ginny rushed out the front door. The crisp air hit her lungs like a cement brick. After being cooped up, for who knew how long, the fresh air was a welcome, albeit hard for her body to accept for the first few inhales. 

Holding her wand tightly in her right hand, Ginny imagined her parents’ land. She could see the back porch perfectly from the apparition point, the numerous old wellington boots spread across along the foundation, and the tilted step that her father had been meaning to fix for ages. Taking one final breath, Ginny spun on the spot, praying that she would at least keep all her important limbs. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny didn’t open her eyes right away, instead choosing to let her other senses confirm where she was. Between the smell of freshly cut grass and the soft padding she could feel through her socks, Ginny was certain she’d at least landed in a field. Next Ginny slowly felt across her body, checking for any missing chunks of skin or lost eyebrows, but nothing felt amiss. 

Taking one final inhale, Ginny opened her eyes and saw her parents’ old farmhouse, as crooked as the last time she’d visited. She’d made it. She’d fucking made it! Ginny wanted to fall to her knees right there on the lawn, but she knew better. She needed to tell people she was okay. 

Halfway to the back door, Ginny was hit with an overwhelming wave of fatigue. It literally took everything in her to keep moving to the door. Her mind kept picturing the modest kitchen her mother loved so much, and how she could take a seat in one of the worn chairs that surrounded the large table. That’s all she needed, just a moment’s rest after apparating so far. 

The door swung open easily, as Ginny expected. Her parents never locked their house. With so many children, Molly and Arthur wanted their family to visit whenever they wanted, so they left all the doors unlocked. What Ginny hadn’t expected was to find her parents tied to two of those worn chairs she’d been dreaming about just moments before. 

Ginny let out a surprised sound as she locked eyes with her father. All tiredness was forgotten as she moved into the house, grabbing one of the kitchen knives as she moved to her parents. She made quick work of the rope binding them to their chairs, then she removed the cloths shoved in their mouths. 

“What happened?” Ginny asked as she pulled her mother to her feet. Molly instantly swallowed Ginny into a bone-breaking hug. 

“Oh, Ginny!” Molly’s shoulders shook as she held her only daughter tightly. “We were so worried about you. Bill came and told us last night Prue kidnapped you and —” She choked up. 

Ginny patted her mother’s back as she watched her father hustle into the living room. “I’m alright, Mum. I’m fine. What happened to you two? Was it Prue?” 

“Yeah, it was Prue,” Bill’s voice was gruff as he limped in from the sitting room, Arthur right behind him. “She snuck up on us. I don’t know how she found out where Mum and Dad lived, but she showed up right after I came to ask for Mum and Dad’s permission to trace you.”

Molly slowly released Ginny, her face ashen. “I think she got me first. I remember being in the kitchen, getting some tea ready, and then the next thing I knew I was waking up tied to that chair.” 

Arthur came to stand by his wife’s side, his arm coming around her shoulders. “Then she came into the sitting room where Bill and I were finalizing the paperwork. She stunned Bill and then turned her wand on me.” Arthur’s lip curled in an uncharacteristically violent look. “She left Bill on the floor as she tied me and your mother up.”

“ _ Merlin _ ,” Ginny let the name out on a long breath. “So where did she go?” 

Bill seemed to be thinking about that already. “I don’t know. I have no idea why she came here.” 

“She muttered something about how she couldn’t believe the  _ salope enceinte _ wasn’t here as she went around checking the house.” Arthur scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know what those words — Bill?” Bill’s face had gone stark white as his breathing became labored. Arthur grabbed his son's elbow to lower him to a chair. “What is it, son?” 

“ _ Salope enceinte  _ means…” Bill choked up. He swallowed so hard his Adam’s Apple bobbed before finishing his sentence. “Means  _ pregnant slag _ .” Bill’s entire body trembled with a shudder. “She’s going after Fleur.” 

Ginny’s gut fell into a deep chasm as goose pimples rose across her body. “We’ve got to go get her!” 

Bill had already risen back to his feet, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “There is no we. I’m going to go —”

Ginny slapped a hand down onto the worn kitchen table making everyone in the room jump. “You’re not going in there alone, Bill!”

No one in the kitchen spoke for several seconds until Molly turned to her eldest son. “She’s right, Bill. You shouldn't go alone. Ginny should go with you.” Bill opened his mouth to protest, but Molly's tone sharpened as she spoke over him. “Your father and I will go and get help, but you need to get to Fleur as soon as possible. Vic will need you to come get her too.” 

Bill’s jaw tightened but rather than arguing anymore he turned to Ginny. “Let’s go.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The moment they landed at the cottage’s apparition point, Ginny could sense something was off. Normally Bill’s little seaside cottage felt homely and cheery, but at that moment it was like a dark storm cloud hovered over the land. 

“Okay,” Bill whispered into her ear. “I’m going to go in through the front. I want you to head in through the kitchen.” 

Ginny nodded, keeping her eyes locked onto the house. “Meet in the sitting room?”

“Then we’ll head upstairs.” Bill cleared his throat. “Be careful in there, Ginny. We don’t know how she’ll respond to seeing you.”

_ That’s what I’m counting on _ , Ginny thought viciously. She was hoping Prue would be so stunned seeing her out of her binds, that Ginny could simply blow her to high heaven. That was exactly what Ginny wanted. 

Bill’s large hand came to land on her shoulder, tearing her focus from the house. “Gin, seriously be careful.”

Ginny could see the concern in his gaze as if he knew she was thinking. She reached up and patted his cheek. “You know me, always so cautious.”

Her brother snorted. “Yeah that’s you. I just don’t look forward to telling that fiancé of yours that you were hurt doing something reckless.”

“My fian-” Ginny’s jaw dropped. “He told you?”

“He told us you two went looking for rings.” Bill shrugged a small smile turning his lips. “That’s what we think set Prue off.”

Ginny bit her bottom lip. “Make sense. She couldn’t stand the idea of me and Harry together”

Bill nodded. “And an engagement just sent the boil to overflowing. But we’ll talk about that after we get my wife and daughter away from that crazy bitch.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny reached the back door within a minute, not running into anything or anyone. When she reached the kitchen window she peered in; nothing seemed out of place. Fleur's organized kitchen looked the same as always. She reached for the door handle, turning the knob slowly. The hinges mercifully didn’t creak as she opened the door.

The house was as silent as a crypt. Not a single noise reached Ginny’s ears over the pounding blood echoing in her head. Her heart raced wildly as she peeked around the kitchen doorway. In the middle of the room stood Prue, her back to Ginny. Prue’s focus was on Bill who stood in the front door, his hands raised in a gesture of surrender. Besides Prue were two people tied to chairs. To the right was obviously Fleur, her blond hair tangled and messy but Fleur nonetheless. To the left was...

Ginny’s heart seemed to skip a beat. She’d know that untamable, perfect mop of black hair anywhere. Harry’s back was to her so she could see his fingers trying to undo his binds. A sob rose in Ginny’s chest that she swallowed back. She fell back against the kitchen wall, taking her eyes off the horrible scene. Prue had Harry and Fleur, and Bill had walked right into the trap. Then it dawned on Ginny, where was Vic?

Prue was the first one to speak, her tone excited and cold. “Now, Mr Weasley, I suggest you move over to the sofa there and take a seat or your daughter might find herself with a little breathing problem.”

A little whimper echoed from the sitting room, the same whimper Victoire made when she was frightened. 

Ginny’s blood turned to ice. Prue had Victoire and from the sounds of it, Vic was the leverage Prue was using to control the situation. Ginny took a deep breath. She couldn’t just blast Prue, in case Vic was within Prue’s grasp. 

She risked another look around the corner. Bill was now sitting on the sofa, his blue eyes sharp as ice as he stared daggers at Prue. Prue had turned so Ginny could see the right side of her face. It was clear Prue was delighted with her current situation, her smile so wide it looked like her cheeks might crack. In her arms was little Victoire, a knife posed lightly at the little girl’s throat. 

Ginny could see Fleur trembling, the anger radiating off the woman nearly tangible. She needed to think of something before someone in that room did something rash, including Prue. Charging the woman was out, as was sending a curse. Ginny couldn't do anything that risked Prue's hand jerking and nicking Vic. 

What she needed was a distraction. Something that would make Prue’s focus shift from Ginny’s family to… to what? Ginny tried to think what distracted Prue during their games, what use made her lose focus of a bludger. The thought came to her along with a shiver that started at the base of her spine and spread across her whole body. 

_ Her _ . Prue was always distracted by her, Ginny. During practices or games, if something happened to Ginny, Prue would be focused on her. When she, Prue, and Ariel would do a pub crawl Prue’s eyes always seemed to meet Ginny’s. Ginny was Prue’s distraction. 

Bill would be angry, and Harry… Harry’s head would practically explode. But Ginny was certain this was the only way to save her family and the man she loved.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny slid her wand back into her pocket. She lifted her hands in a gesture of surrender before walking casually into the sitting room. “Hey, Prue. Long time no see.” 


	21. Whatever it Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! This has been such a fun project and I’m so glad to see how many of you love it as well! I hope y’all like the ending. I want to thank TheDistantDusk for everything she has done for me with this story, she is literally the best :)! Today’s chapter inspiration is Whatever it Takes by Imagine Dragons

“ _ Hey, Prue. Long time no see _ .”

Harry’s entire body turned to ice at those words, at that voice. He’d know that voice anywhere. It was in all his dreams of the future, in every daydream his mind concocted, and it was the voice that made him feel safe with every word spoken. Except for those six words. Except for in this moment where he was tied up by a lunatic who had a crazy obsession with the love of his life (who happened to be the owner of the voice). 

He tried to turn, to look at her, but the rope Prue had tied around him stopped him from turning more than ninety degrees. But even with that limited angle, Harry was able to see Ginny standing in the kitchen doorway, her palms out. 

Prue’s shoulders tensed at the familiar voice. She spun around slowly, her eyes sharp as steel as she stared at the person. “ _ Well _ , I didn’t expect to see you  _ here _ , my dear.”

Ginny’s laugh was humorless. “I could say the same for you, Prue.” She moved forward slowly, her gaze locked on Prue. “How about we catch up. I think we have a few things to talk about.”

The laughter that came out of Prue was manic, raising the hairs on his arm. “What is there to talk about, Ginevra? You were supposed to stay at my house. Actually.” Prue’s brow knit together. “How did you get here? France isn’t a short trip.”

_ France _ ! Harry’s mind faltered at the word. Prue had taken Ginny all the way to France! They hadn’t even spread their search past the United Kingdom. At the rate they had been going…  _ Nope _ ! Harry needed to focus on what was going on right in front of him, not some what-if situation. 

He took a deep breath, which wasn’t an easy task due to the gag shoved in his mouth. Ginny had moved to stand only a few meters away from him. She was so close he could almost touch her (if it weren’t for the rope pinning his arms to the back of the chair). Every part of him ached to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her. Of course, all the relief he felt at seeing her was numbed by the situation they were in. Yet all his body craved was a chance to hold her in his arms. 

“So, care to tell me why you’re here in my brother’s house?” Ginny asked as if she were merely discussing the most recent rainfall. “I assume you have a reason for showing up uninvited to their lovely home.”

“Well, I had to meet this adorable niece you keep raving about!” Prue lofted Victoire a little higher in her arms, making the little girl whimper. “And of course I thought, why not having a cup of tea with the family while I was at it, but for some reason the moment I showed up everyone got rather tense. Including your little boy toy over there.” She jerked her chin at Harry. 

“I can’t imagine why.” Ginny’s tone oozed sarcasm. “People tend to respond poorly to surprise visitors, Prue.” 

Prue stared at Ginny for a few seconds before her lips curled into a condescending smile. “You may be right there, my friend. Next time I’ll have to remember to send an owl. But until then…” Prue twisted the blade in her hand ever so slightly, making it dig into Victoire’s skin a little more. “How about we all settle down for a lovely chat.” 

“Should I go make that tea?” Ginny asked, her tone still level as if they were talking about morning broom traffic over Dublin. If Harry didn’t know Ginny as well as he did, he might have been fooled by her aloof attitude. But if there was one thing in this world Harry was proud to understand was Ginny Weasley. The way her fingers twitched every few seconds, the stiff way she stood, and the tension in her jaw… Ginny was nowhere near relaxed. 

Ginny had told him stories about her tremendous acting skills. As a child, she’d used it to get an extra biscuit or get one of her brothers in trouble instead of herself, but Harry hadn’t yet been graced with a presentation of her skills. But as he watched her go toe to toe with Prue he decided she was as good as she’d claimed, maybe even better.

Prue’s head tilted to the side, as if considering Ginny’s offer. After a few moments, Prue shook her head. “Why don’t you take a seat beside your brother?” She jerked her chin to Bill. “Best seat in the house. You’ll be able to see everyone and  _ everything _ .” 

Again, if Harry wasn’t adept in watching Ginny he would have missed the way her neck tensed as she swallowed hard. “Oh? And what will I be privy to seeing?”

The wicked smile that turned Prue's lips made Harry's heart pound against his ribs. Her eyes fell onto him. "Something that should have happened a long time ago."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry bit his tongue as the steel blade ripped into his leg. He refused to give her the satisfaction of showing how much pain he was in. Prue's cuts were precise and deep. Every swipe of her knife sent fire shooting through his body. 

The first few cuts hadn’t been so bad, but after Prue’s twentieth slice Harry had given up keeping count. He’d closed his eyes after the tenth slash. At first he'd kept his gaze locked with Ginny, who was straight across from him, her arms and legs bound, but after the tears started falling silently down her cheeks Harry couldn’t look any more. She had tried to stay strong for him, but he saw her wince at every mark Prue made. 

“You know,” Prue’s voice was higher than normal as she spoke somewhere to his left. The amusement was too clear in her tone. “This could all stop if you acknowledge your true calling, Ginny.”

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Ginny’s pinched face, clearly trying to hold back any more tears. When she spoke, the tremble in her voice made Harry’s gut clench. “I don’t know what you mean, Prue. I’ve never known what you meant by that!”

Prue made a tisking noise with her tongue as she tapped the blade of the knife against the side of Harry’s chair. “I was afraid you’d say that.” Harry didn’t even see her hand move but rather felt the sting of the blade as the wound opened on his bicep. Prue let out a high pitched laugh that made every hair on Harry’s body stand on end. “ _ Whoops _ .”

Harry forced himself to breathe through the pain. He looked over at Ginny who looked ready to crawl her way to Prue to kill the woman. The way Ginny’s eyes burned with rage… Harry had never seen her emit such anger. He’d seen her angry a time or two, but this… this was a level of intensity that would make Harry cower if the look was direct at him. 

“Prue.” Ginny’s voice had lost all its false serenity. Now her fury washed off her like tidal waves. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about! So why don’t you stop this insanity!”

Prue just shook her head as she circled around Harry, like a bloodthirsty shark. She let the knife tip graze over Harry’s body as she went around. His shoulder, bicep, arm, thigh. An uncontrollable shiver ran down Harry’s spine every time the blade touched bare skin. 

“I’m disappointed to hear you say that.” Prue stopped so she stood directly behind him. Harry watched the knife skim over his arm to hover over his neck. “And I’m sure boy wonder here is feeling…  _ discouraged  _ by your inability to grasp your true self.”

Harry stared at Ginny, willing her to look at him. There were so many things he needed to tell her. How this wasn’t her fault, how much he needed her to stay safe, how much he loved her… He prayed that she could understand all that just by looking him in the eye. But she didn’t take her gaze off Prue. 

“I swear if you kill him -'' Ginny's jaw clenched as she pursed her lips so tightly together that the skin around them became impossibly white. Her chest was heaving as she struggled against her bounds. “Just take me instead. Forget about them… about him.”

He could feel Prue’s body as she stood stiffly behind him. Harry could imagine her staring at Ginny with that cold, calculating look. When she spoke her tone was that of a soothing parent, yet her words sent another round of shivers down Harry’s spine. “No,  _ sweetie _ , you need to be taught a lesson and I think this is the  _ only  _ way.” 

The tip of the blade dug into Harry’s skin. He sucked in a deep breath. Harry wasn’t afraid to die. No, in his line of work he’d accepted his death might come at a young age. But to die knowing Ginny would still be in danger… it made a claw seize his heart in a tight hold. 

He could feel Prue’s fingers at the side of his neck as she started to let the blade slide along his skin millimeter by millimeter. Harry closed his eyes, wishing he’d been given more time. Time to fulfill his dreams with Ginny. The dreams of getting married, having children, growing old together and getting to watch their grandkids play as they sat on their back porch. 

Then suddenly the pain lessened to nearly nothing. Harry briefly wondered if she’d somehow killed him instantly. But the logical part of him knew that was nearly impossible with a neck slash. Then the noise of a scuffle reached his ears. He opened his eyes to see the bloody knife laying on his lap while Ginny and Fleur wrestled with Prue. 

He had no idea how the two women had escaped their binds but apparently while Prue had been busy with him, they’d been doing their own work. Ginny’s fist connected with Prue’s cheek bone, making the woman cry out in pain. Fleur had focused on Prue’s feet, knocking her to the ground.

Ginny followed Prue to the ground. Straddling her waist while her knuckles slammed into Prue’s nose, making blood gush instantly. Prue howled in rage and pain, however she didn’t give up easily. She kicked out, knocking Fleur away from the tussle. 

Harry struggled against his binds. He needed to help Ginny. Fleur rushed over to him, grabbing the knife from his lap. “ _ Une seconde, chérie _ ,” she said before hurrying off to free Bill’s ties. 

Normally, Harry would have been offended at Fleur’s choice to free Bill first. But he had to figure his appearance didn’t inspire confidence in being ready for a fight. Hell, without the adrenaline coursing through his system, Harry was almost certain he would have blacked out. He did a quick visual inspection of himself. His once-white shirt was now a dark red and his blue jeans now had darker stains tinting numerous spots. Yeah, he didn’t exude  _ ready for combat _ . 

Harry’s focus was divided between the two groups. To his left Fleur, sliced every braid on the binds that held Bill. To his right, Ginny had Prue pinned to the ground, both women fighting with a fury rarely seen even on a battlefield. For every punch Ginny landed, Prue claws marked Ginny’s skin. 

Everything was moving so quickly that Harry’s mind could hardly keep up. One second, there were three strands of rope binding Bill, then there was nothing. At the same time, Prue’s right hook connected perfectly with Ginny’s temple, making the red head fall backwards. Ginny’s loss of balance was all Prue needed. She pushed Ginny off her, springing to her feet faster than Harry expected. 

He could see the short lived debate in Prue’s eyes, to run or to fight. It wasn’t more than a second before her flight instincts took control. She bolted towards the kitchen, but Bill was hot on her heels. With a tackle that would have made a rugby player proud, Bill took Prue down to the hardwood floor. 

That was when he noticed Fleur had begun to cut his ropes. She was already to the last knot before he’d noticed. Then he was free and on his feet. He reached into his back pocket where he kept a pair of muggle zip ties that he crafted into handcuffs. Bill had Prue face down into the floor, giving him easy access to her wrists. 

Prue was screaming unintelligibly into the floor, her body wiggling under Bill, but he outweighed her by nearly five stone, making her struggle for escape practically pointless. 

After Harry pulled the ties tight, he rose to his feet, Bill locked eyes with him. “I’ve got her.” his voice was like sandpaper, but his eyes were steady. “Go check on everyone.” 

It took Harry a moment to think past the fact they’d caught Prue to remember that there were others in the room. He turned around to see if Ginny was still on the floor where Prue had knocked her, but she’d risen to stand beside Fleur. The two women were trying to comfort a crying Victoire, who had been tied next to her daddy when Prue had turned her focus onto Harry. Fleur pulled the little girl into her arms and held Vic to her chest. Harry could see Fleur trembling as she held her daughter close. 

Ginny turned around and their eyes locked. Harry’s mind was completely empty, except of her. Of Ginny, who was the most incredible woman he’d ever met. His legs moved with no hesitation. He needed to get to her, to touch her. Within five long strides he was holding her face in his hands. 

Her face had numerous cuts, darkened bruises, and a lip that was rapidly swelling, but she’d never looked more beautiful to Harry. “Are you okay?” His voice was just as rough as Bill’s, but at the moment he couldn’t care less about his scratchy throat. All that mattered was what he held in his hands. 

Ginny smiled at him, that smile she saved only for him. “Never better.” She rose to her toes to lightly kiss him. For such a chaste peck, it said so much to Harry. In the two seconds their lips touched, Harry’s heart expanded two sizes with the love he felt for this woman. He leaned his forehead to hers as she said, “I don’t know if you know this, but punching someone is very therapeutic.” 

It took a second for his tired mind to register her words, but once they had, Harry started laughing. Ginny joined him, her smile wide as she laughed too. To an outsider they might have looked insane, but Harry couldn’t care less. He was alright, Ginny was alright, and past that nothing else mattered. He kissed her again, letting his lips linger this time speaking against her smile. “I love you.” 

Ginny ran a hand up the side of his neck before cupping his jaw. “Right back at you, darling. I think we need to take a little holiday. Have a chance to relax. Somewhere warm and where I can have my way with you whenever I want.” 

Harry’s breath hitched as he nodded. “Oh that can definitely be arranged.” He kissed her one final time. “But first, we’ve got to introduce our  _ friend  _ over there to her new cell in Azkaban.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“So Prue was convicted of all accounts,” Jamieson greeted as he plopped a manila folder on Harry’s desk. “Five accounts of kidnapping including a minor, multiple accounts of torture, and of course the stalking.” 

Harry picked up the file and quickly flicked it open to see Prue glaring at the camera, her scowl becoming more prominent with each second. Her nostrils flared as she stared down the photographer. “That was fast. A trial and conviction in three weeks. Did Tonks discover anything else that could be added to Prue’s sentence?” 

After Prue’s final attempt at  _ freeing _ Ginny, Tonks and her partner, Emmeline Vance, had dug into Prue’s background and financials. Harry hadn’t been allowed to help due to his removal from the case, and his forced medical leave. He’d been commanded to take three weeks’ leave, which for once hadn’t bothered him because Ginny had also been given time off from the Bats. 

They had taken their medical leave to heart, deciding a trip away was the perfect remedy to heal their emotional wounds (because the St Mungo’s healers had easily healed their physical trauma). The Spanish coast they’d found had been secluded and ideal for them. They’d swum with dolphins, eaten a plethora of bananas grown right outside their casa’s window, and spent every night in bed together. 

But none of that had been his favorite moment of their holiday. There had been one night that outshone the rest. Every time he thought about that evening a goofy grin split his face. The sunset on his back, Ginny’s hand in his, the waves creating the perfect melody as they crashed against the sand… the best moment of his life had been the instant Ginny has said —

“Potter?” Jamieson slapped his arm, bringing Harry out of his daydream. 

“Hm? Oh sorry!” He cleared his throat. “What were you saying?” 

Jamieson snorted. “Clearly you had a good medical leave based on that cat-ate-the-canary grin.” Harry could feel his cheeks heat as his boss continued. “Tonks was able to find Prue had offshore accounts. Apparently, before coming to Ireland she’d had a rather lucrative muggle business, which we discovered to have been committing tax fraud before she’d performed an insurance fraud that allowed her accounts to reach a level to somewhere in the high millions.”

Harry had not seen that coming. “Seriously?” 

“Yup.” Jamison popped the last letter. “The muggle police had been on her trail until she’d confounded them and disappeared to Ireland.”

“Okay so that’s where she gained her wealth, but what caused her to become obsessed with Ginny?” 

“Ah.” Jamieson let the word out on a sigh, propping his hip on the side of Harry’s desk. “It turns out Canon had grown up in an abusive household. Her father was Tom Riddle.” 

The name was familiar to Harry, but he couldn’t quite place it. “Remind me of who that is.”

“He was one of France’s most notorious killers. He ran one of Paris’ largest drug cartels. In his twenty-five year reign, he made over five hundred thousand in profit. But during that time he impregnated a young prostitute by the name of Estelle Canon. Based on the intel we’ve gathered through journals found at the homestead where Prue brought Ginny, Riddle sold Prue’s mother to a rival gang for access to their land. Riddle was trying to expand his empire out of Paris. But once Prue’s mother was gone, there was no one there to protect Prue from Riddle’s... more sinister behaviors and desires. ”

Harry’s gut clenched because he had a good idea of what Jamieson meant by  _ desires _ , and even though he hated Prue, no one deserved to be abused like that. He let out a deep breath. “Okay, so she had a really bad childhood. But that doesn’t explain her fascination with Ginny.” 

“Prue’s mother used to read her children’s books where a goddess was stuck on Earth. The goddess was said to be stuck in a human form until she discovered decency among humans. Prue somehow connected Ginny with the goddess in the tale.”

“Okay, I can get that on a crazy level, but why Ginny? Have we tried to get her to explain why she thought Ginny was this goddess?” Harry asked. 

Jamieson snorted. “Of course! Vance has been to Azkaban everyday, but Prue refuses to speak. Anything we learn is going to be through her journals, which I’m surprised she even had. We’re planning on taking them to Ms Granger when she has some time.” 

Harry nodded, he was no psychologist, so trying to understand why Prue kept a diary was a mystery to him, but maybe Granger could figure things out. “Well, I’m just glad it’s over.”

“You and me both, Potter. “Jamieson clapped a hand to his back. “You did good, minus the whole falling in love with your ward thing.” 

Harry looked up into his boss’ amused eyes. “Sir, with all due respect, I’m pretty sure when you knew when assigning me the case that it’s nearly impossible not to fall in love with Ginny Weasley.” 

Jamieson let out a bark of a laugh. “I’d never tell her, but that girl had me wrapped around her finger the first time Bill introduced us.” 

“Oh and how easy it was,” an amused voice came from behind the two aurors, making them jump and turn to look at the woman they’d been talking about. Ginny was beaming at them as she moved closer. 

Jamieson rolled his eyes before smiling at Ginny. “What are you doing here, Weasley?”

She pointed at Harry. “We have an appointment with my parents this evening and I refuse to let him claim some work --  _ thing _ \-- as a distraction.” She met Harry’s eyes. “We’re in this together aren’t we, Potter?”

Harry could feel that goofy smile coming back. “You know I’d follow you anywhere, Love.”

Again, Jamieson rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to watch this. Potter, you’re free to go once you return that report to Tonks.” He pointed to the folder that he’d lefted on Harry’s desk. Then he was gone, moving across the bullpit to his office without so much as a farewell. 

Ginny took Jamieson’s vacated spot, leaning slightly on the edge of his desk. “So how was the first day back?” 

Harry shuffled the papers back into the folder, before rising from his chair. He stood in front of Ginny, his fingers moving to graze her hips “Not so bad, though… My mind did wander quite a bit.”

“Hmmm.” Ginny stood to her full height, still making her half a head shorter than him. “And what did your rambling thoughts focus on?”

He brought his hand to hers, threading their fingers before pulling their joined palms up to his lips. He kissed each knuckle until he reached her ring finger where two bands rested. The engagement ring they’d recovered from Prue’s house and the silver ring he’d slid there only a week ago. “How much I missed my wife and wished we were still in our little seaside  _ casa _ where I could drag her off to bed whenever I wanted.” 

Ginny pulled their interlocked fingers away from his face so she could replace it with her lips. She smiled against his mouth, “Funny, I was thinking the same thing about my handsome husband while going through Kennedy’s drills.”

Harry groaned quietly as she nipped at his bottom lip. “How upset would your parents be if we skived off tonight?”

She laughed, pressing a final peck to his lips before away.“Pretty angry, seeing as we’re already going over there to tell her we eloped. Best not to test Molly Weasley’s patience by cancelling.” 

He sighed. “I know you're right. At least I think our parents will take it better than Sirius. He’s going to throw a fit that he wasn’t there to be my best man.”

“Don’t worry, love.” Ginny brought their joined hands to her lips before using them to pull him towards the exit. “I’ll protect you from our disgruntled parental figures.”

“I’ll be holding you to that, Ginny Potter.” 

She sighed happily. “I love it when you call me that.” 

“ _ Do you _ .” Harry stopped their movement to pull her into a small alcove near the muggle exit of the auror offices. He pressed her back so she leaned against the wall. “I’ll make sure to say it more often,” he said, leaning in to put his lips right next to her ear. “Mrs Potter.” 

Ginny's hand came to knot in his already messy hair, drawing his lip away from her ear before kissing him. “At — this — rate — we’ll never — make — it.” Ginny said each word in between kissing him. 

Harry was about to say he didn’t mind one bit, but Ginny cut his words off with a heated kiss that made his mind go blank. Right as he started to debate if he could get away with setting some privacy charms around their little niche, Ginny pulled away. Her hand slid back into his, their matching rings clinking happily together. She winked. “Remember that for later tonight.” 

Then she pulled him out of their hideaway and towards the street where they could apparate back to their flat. Harry smiled as they stepped out into the rare Irish sunshine. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed all because of a covert mission. All because he’d fallen in love with Ginny Weasley. 


End file.
